


Depression Kills, No Exceptions... A Depressed Papyrus Story

by TheGoddessOfRegrets



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Child Abuse, Depressed Papyrus, Depression, Doggos are here too, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Original Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Protective Grillby (Undertale), Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, References to Depression, Sad Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Violence, this is so old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoddessOfRegrets/pseuds/TheGoddessOfRegrets
Summary: Started this in 2016 but whatever. Originally from Wattpad.WARNING: EXTREMELY SLOW UPDATESThere is no guarantee I will update this story. If I do, it'll take a while.NOTE: I started writing this as an Angsty teen, so the writing gets progressively less cringe as chapters go on.





	1. Sickness

Papyrus walked around in his usual stance, head held high and a smile gracing his face. His brother walked beside him. They were heading towards Sans' sentry station in Snowdin near the ruins. Sans walked lazily as usual. Pretty much asleep on his feet. Papyrus constantly stopped to make sure he caught up. Everything seemed normal, but something wasn't right. As Papyrus stopped again for his brother, he held his chest. Sure, he didn't have a stomach, but if he did, it would be damn near aching right now. Sans, still practically sleeping, didn't notice though. Papyrus was okay with that.

What Paps wasn't so okay with was leaving Sans at his post all alone. Sure, he'd done it many times, but he always was worried about something. Some unknown fear that spawned at the thought of a human actually arriving! Sans never knew this, but Paps has always been aware of the resets! He was aware that at any moment, the child they called Frisk could fall and kill everyone! That's what made him so uneasy. 

"What if Frisk falls down today?" thought Papyrus, a drop of sweat rolling down his skull. "What if they fall down, and turn out to be dangerous!? What if they see my brother and KILL him!?!? Oh god..." 

Papyrus stumbled light-headed and fell backwards, alerting Sans. 

"Papyrus?!" shouted Sans worriedly. Papyrus was motionless on the ground, laying on his back in the snow, hand on his chest. "PAPYRUS!!!"

Sans tried to shake him awake, but no success. Sans got scared. Inside Papyrus's skull, thoughts of his brother's death and that it would be his fault were flying around and raining down on him like a hurricane. His eye sockets hurt at the back and his skull was pounding. He knew he was asleep, but didn't attempt to wake up. Until he heard his brother's call....

"Pa...rus!" 

S-Sans?

"PAPY...US!!!"

Sans?!

"HELP!!! ANYBODY HELP!!!"

SANS!!!!

Papyrus's eyes opened and in seconds flat he was on his feet! The first thing he saw was a terrified Sans.

Had he seen Frisk? Did Frisk ATTACK him!?

Papyrus acted without thinking and stepped towards Sans, picking him up

"W-what the-!?" was all Sans could say before Papyrus started running home.

When they arrived, Papyrus quickly set Sans on the couch and looked out the window to make sure Frisk hadn't followed them, if they were down here yet. When the coast was clear he shut the curtains and locked the door without hesitation. Sans looked at him confused.

"B-bro?" he asked. "You alright?"

"Well now I am knowing that you're home safe." Papyrus replied."Thank goodness I woke up! I don't even know what you saw, but I don't care! I won't risk you going out there again!"

Sans looked at him puzzled, until he caught on. His calling for help must have scared Papyrus to death! Sans got up and walked over to his brother slowly.

"Paps, it's fine," he said.

"What?"

"Everything's okay. I didn't see anything. I was freaking out because you passed out in the snow as we were walking and I thought you were hurt or...or worse."

Sans was hesitant to say those last words. He then looked up only to see a shocked and...scared?...Papyrus.  Paps couldn't believe it. HE was the reason Sans was so scared!

"What have I done?!" he thought to himself. "I'm a horrible brother! I scared my own brother! He could've been hurt while I was blacked out! What kind of brother am I!? I always mess something up! Yet I wonder why I'm not in the Royal Guard! I couldn't save someone to save myself! Sans, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I-"

"PAPYRUS!" Sans yelled. "Snap out of it! What's wrong? I can see how upset you are! Don't lie to me!"

Oh crap! 

Papyrus had to get out of here! He couldn't put this whole burden on Sans' shoulders! It was HIS problem! Sans shouldn't have to get involved!

"N-nothing much brother!"(...total fucking lie...)"I just feel a little sick, that's all!"(...sick in the head....)"I'll just head to my room and rest!"(....seclude yourself, cause that'll fucking help....)

Papyrus rushed to the stairs past Sans, who tried to catch him by the arm.

"W-WAIT!! PAPYRUS!!!" shouted Sans as he tried to follow. Considering how lazy he was, he could run pretty damn fast! Once Papyrus was up the stairs he rushed to his room just in front of him. Sans, however, caught him by the scarf, yet not choking him.

"PAPYRUS!!!" shouted Sans. He sounded like a parent at this moment. Panic struck Papyrus.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" he shouted as he pushed Sans to the side towards HIS room. Sans was shocked. He looked at Papyrus with desperate, sad eyes. "P-Papyrus?"

Oh no!!! What have I done!?

(....you could've killed him you know.....just hide in your room, you're better there anyway.....)

Papyrus listened to the voice in his head and, with tears in his eyes, ran into his room.

Once he was inside he locked the door and refused to turn the light on. Papyrus started to slowly make his way to his bed, illuminated by whatever moonlight was in the sky, which was slim to none. As he walked however, he felt something around his neck, and no, it wasn't just his scarf. He felt like he was being choked by it, and decided to take it off before lying down. So he did.

He set it(....threw it....)on the floor underneath the flag Undyne had found. Afterwards, he lie down in his bed and began to cry loudly into his pillow, not minding Sans outside his room anymore. His stomach ached more at the thought that he could've just killed his own brother. 

He was so busy doing this that he didn't even notice that part of his scarf, the place where Sans had touched, 

 

had turned grey.......


	2. Starvation

Papyrus woke up the next morning feeling not even a little better. He got up to retrieve his scarf from the floor, ignoring( _...not seeing..._ )the grey area that clearly stained it. Once his scarf was around his neck he placed his hand on the door and steadied himself before exiting. He was still dizzy and didn't remember what had happened. All he remembers doing is crying and falling asleep. He only remembers crying because his pillow is still soaked. He was still sick to his non-existent stomach and now he was also starving. But would he eat? He then opened the door and was startled to see his brother asleep to the right of his bedroom door.

 _"Did he really sleep in the hallway?"_ Papyrus thought.

Just then, Sans woke up. He blinked his eyes lazily and turned to his right only to see Papyrus.

 _"Bro!"_ Sans thought. His eye-sockets widened in relief and happiness and he jumped to his feet.

"Hey Pap!" said Sans. "Thank Asgore you're up! I thought you DIED in that bed!"

"Oh. Um..." Papyrus responded.

"Hey! Are you feeling any better? I heard you crying last night. You might as well have been yelling! I thought you were badly hurt!"

_Damn it!_

"Oh,y-yeah!" said Papyrus. "Of course I feel better! I was just a little sick, remember?"

"Ha! A little sick?" Sans said sarcastically. "You might as well have lost your limbs! You were so loud!"

"O-oh, yeah. Sorry." Papyrus said.

"Well, if you have any problems let me know." Sans requested( _....demanded...._ ) "And you better!"

"S-sure thing brother!"

_Please just let me get out of this this is the_ _worst_ _conversation I've ever had I'm scared I don't know what to do I'm running out of_ _breath_ _someone help me!!!_

Suddenly, Papyrus heard his phone ring downstairs.

"Oh yeah! Undyne called last night cause you didn't show up!" Sans said. "She wants to talk to you!"

_Undyne!_

Papyrus speed walked down the stairs and rushed to his phone. Once he got to it he answered immediately. He didn't expect a happy Undyne to answer.

"H-hello, Undy-?"

"PAPYRUS!!!!" she yelled. "Where WERE YOU!!! I CALLED SANS AND HE TOLD ME YOU WERE HURT!!! HE SAID YOU WERE YELLING!!! I COULD HEAR YOU OVER THE OTHER END!!! ARE YOU OKAY?!?!"

Papyrus flinched. Undyne was always loud when talking, but that didn't mean he was relatively used to it. His hunger didn't help.

"O-OH! Um, yes Undyne!" Papyrus said, trying to hide his fatigue. "Sorry for worrying you! I just didn't feel to well! That's all!" ( _....that's right....lie to your trainer too...cause she's all about understanding....forgiveness is totally one of her vocabulary words....._ )

"You BETTER be okay!!!" Undyne shouted. "Cause you've NEVER skipped a cooking lesson, even when you WERE sick!!! You better have been badly sick, poisoned even, cause that's the only explanation I'll except from YOU!!!! In fact...Come over here RIGHT NOW!!!! You're gonna EXPLAIN yourself!!!"

_Oh no..._

"Um, U-Undyne?" Papyrus asked anxiously. "C-could I maybe wait for a bit? I-I haven't eaten yet."

Undyne was even more worried now. "Not even your spaghetti?"

"N-no. I wasn't hungry at the moment."

"A-alright Pap. But now I'm really worried."

"I understand."

Undyne was hesitant to do it, but she had to cave. Papyrus hadn't even eaten his own spaghetti!

"Fine. I'll give you half an hour, and you BETTER show up after you've eaten or I'll hunt you down and bring you here MYSELF!!!"

And with that, Undyne hung up. Papyrus was anxious now. He wanted to run and hide away so she couldn't find him. So NO ONE could find him! However, that was hopeless. Not only did he love his brother too much to do that, but Undyne would find him no matter where he hid, and that would make things worse. He had to give in and show up, but first he took the time he said he'd spend eating to contemplate his real self worth.

( _...do you even have any?....._ )

The voice in his head was bugging him again. It told him he was worthless, it told him what he felt. It told him everything. When he looked in the mirror he saw the body of the voice. The owner of it.

It was himself.

He never understood himself all that well. He was holding in lies and trying to keep himself whole. He was scared for his brother, for his trainer/friend, for his own well-being. But not for himself, his life, or even the human. He just kept up the act to keep Sans from being suspicious. When Papyrus saw his voice in the mirror, it matched smoke from a fire, colorless and grey and suffocating.

It reminded him of the colorless fate that he met whenever Frisk played Genocide. His head would fall to the ground. His mind would go blank and he'd see nothing. You'd imagine there'd be some kind of heaven for monsters like him, but no. There was nothing but a colorless sky. The only highlight of this place being Sans when he arrives after his, no THEIR, tedious fight with the human. Everyone assumes that Sans is very powerful when angry, but he's the easiest enemy.

Sans:

1 ATTACK : 1 DEFENSE : EASIEST ENEMY

Can only deal 1 DAMAGE...

All this time, Papyrus has used his own secret powers to help Sans during his fight. Even in death he was powerful. Those blasters were Papyrus's; those extra bones were his; those blue attacks, all his.

The only thing that wasn't his, was DETERMINATION.

_DETERMINATION..._

This is something he lacked. He had no strength to stay DETERMINED. That was all Sans. This is why he got tired during the fight. His dodges were all Papyrus pulling him away from harm. When Papyrus was exhausted, Sans was exhausted. This is why Sans lost at all. Sans spoke of giving up, but Papyrus thought of it as over-reacting to his death. Papyrus is really the one who gave up at that point, for he just couldn't take it anymore. He let the human win and succumbed to fate itself. He didn't care anymore.

Suddenly, Papyrus smelled food. His own spaghetti to be exact!

 _"What?"_ he thought to himself. He got up to see what was going on only to see Sans heating up some of his spaghetti.

_Since when does Sans eat my food?_

( _...since when does anyone eat your food...it's awful..._ )

Papyrus wanted to fight his voice, but was interrupted by Sans.

"Hey bro!" he said a bit happy. "I heard you talk about eating but you didn't go get anything. I also heard you need to leave in half an hour. Undyne does talk pretty loud. Anyways, I heard you have to leave so I heated up some spaghetti for ya! Here!" Sans handed Papyrus the plastic container of warm spaghetti. Papyrus didn't feel like eating. He sort of wanted to starve.

( _...you deserve to starve..._ )

But this was such a nice thing for his brother to do and he didn't want to offend him, so he took the container from his hands. Sans smiled happily. Papyrus couldn't turn down his brother's smile. He didn't smile too often, so to see him happy is something he couldn't ignore. Papyrus walked back to the couch, his thinking leaving him about fifteen minutes to eat, which wasn't a problem. Papyrus ate only about half the container of spaghetti, which wasn't much considering how small it was in size. Sans saw this and was upset. He knew something was definitely wrong now!

"Bro, seriously. What's up?" Sans said agitated. "Don't give that me whole _'I'm just a little sick'_ bull crap, because I know that's not the case now. You won't even eat your own spaghetti!"

_*sigh*_

Papyrus just wanted to leave. So he did. He got up and walked to the door, not answering his brother. He knew he'd regret that later, but he lost all will to care. Hunger still gnawed at his chest, but he still didn't care.

( _...you deserve to starve..._ )

"P-Papyrus!? What the hell bro?! Get back he-!!!"

Papyrus turned his head to look at Sans, flashing a look of immense sadness and exhaustion. Sans paused right where he stood, shocked, and looked worriedly at Papyrus. Sans was scared. But he also felt abandoned. Paps wouldn't talk to him! Then he realized, he did the same exact thing to Papyrus! What if PAPYRUS felt abandoned!?!? Sans never showed him how much he really cared! He'd have to make up for it!

Papyrus walked halfway out the door only stopping because Sans hugged him quickly.

"I love you bro," he said. "Don't ever forget it."

And with that, Sans left and Papyrus walked out and headed towards Undyne's house in Waterfall.Papyrus felt a chill travel up his spine as Sans hugged him, but he still walked on. As he did, he didn't notice that his right glove, the one he held his phone with, the one Sans touched.....  
  


had turned _grey_......


	3. Anxiety

Papyrus made it to Waterfall in ten minutes and still had to walk to Undyne's. He texted her before hand to let her know that he'd left and that he'd be a while. When he first arrived in Waterfall, he took notice of Sans' supposed second "job", which looked a lot like a sentry station to him. He was suddenly reminded of Sans and the possible danger he faced being home alone. But Undyne wouldn't be happy at all, not that she was now, if Papyrus turned around and went back home. Once he was past the station, he walked on and on until he came across a statue. A strange statue. It was in the rain, looking depressed, with no way out...

( _....kinda like you...._ )

_Kind of like me..._

Papyrus walked up to the statue and decided against his better judgement to sit down by it. There were no other monsters around,( _....go figure...._ ) so why not? He then pulled out his phone and texted Undyne.

"To: Undyne

From: Papyrus

Subject: A Little Late...

Sorry Undyne. I'm doing something right now. It should only take a few minutes. I just need some time to think. I'll be there a bit later than you'd like. Again, I apologize. See you as soon as possible!

<:) "

Papyrus was hesitant to hit send, but in the end he did. He hit it as quick as possible and dropped the phone to the ground. He then looked up at the statue and, as if sending a mental message, nodded to it and looked to the ground in the same area as the statue. The rain falling over the statue splattered and began to fall on Papyrus. Papyrus, despite not ever truly feeling rain, was more than happy to share the statue's pain. Despite the inanimate characteristic of the statue, he finally felt as though someone understood him, even if they didn't exist, or know he existed. Suddenly, his phone rang.

He knew who it was.  
  


To: Papyrus

From: Undyne

Subject: WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!

Listen Pap. I get you're not feeling well, but GET OVER HERE DAMN IT!!! Don't make me come find you!!!

>:(  
  


To: Undyne

From: Papyrus

Subject: Start Looking.

Find me if you will, because I have something to do. I'm finally somewhere where I feel safe, so do what you want, but if you don't search, than you'll have to wait. I'm sorry.  
  


Papyrus hit send and placed his phone down. In seconds, just as he suspected, Undyne sent another text saying that she's gonna look for him. He didn't respond. He didn't bother to get up either. he just sat there next to the statue, sharing its trapped feeling. Tears began to form in his eyes and no monsters were around. He felt safe to cry here.

So he did. He cried calmly at first, following the speed of the rain. His chest felt lighter as each tear fell. Suddenly, the rain started to fall harder, splattering more droplets on him. That's when he began to sob. His crying was loud in the empty space around him. He cried out in the open, finally feeling safe to do so. This statue was the only one who understood him. He cried loudly, not caring anymore. Orange tears stained the grey glove as he caught them in his hands, which soon slipped off as if his hands were glass, leaving no trace of orange. He heaved and choked on sobs and didn't hesitate to cry anymore. He felt so much better now. The rain drops created a rhythm that he was almost familiar with. He paused his crying to listen to the song that it played. For once, the voice in his head was not there with him. His scarf was wet with rain and tears, all except for the grey section that Sans had touched. Finally, Papyrus stopped being so tense. 

Suddenly, someone spoke.

"You okay?" said someone. It sounded like a child.

Startled, Papyrus jumped. He looked in the direction of the voice only to see Monster Kid!

"You okay man?" he asked. He sounded worried. "I was walking around and I heard you crying. I tried to get hear as fast as I could but I kept slipping. I just got here so, are you okay? You look really upset."

Papyrus was about to say he was alright, but he couldn't lie to a child.

( _..huh...you'll lie to your brother, you'll lie to your only friend, but you won't lie to a random child....you really are heartless aren't you?....._ )

Papyrus ignored the voice. He looked to Monster Kid and said,

"If I tell you, will you not tell anyone else?"

"No way man! I won't tell anyone!" he replied. Monster Kid didn't realize how truly important this was.

"Do you promise?" asked Papyrus.

Monster Kid realized how bad it must be.

"Y-yes."

"Thank you."

Monster Kid took a seat next to Papyrus in order to get a better listen. Papyrus decided to start with the whole Sans situation, and then ended off with the Undyne situation today. In between he told him about his depression and what it's doing to him and what it does to other monsters like him. Monster Kid listened intently, not missing a single bit of it. Soon, his curiosity turned to sympathy. His eyes gave a longing, sad expression that filled to the brim with the will to help Papyrus. He decided that it would be best to be his friend!! Once Papyrus finished he began to cry again. Monster Kid had to act now!

"Hey! Don't cry man!" he said. "I'll be your friend! Your BEST friend!!!"

Papyrus was surprised at this. Monster Kid? His friend? BEST friend?

"R-really?"

"Yeah! What's your name "best friend!"

"I'm Papyrus." he answered.

"YOU'RE the Great Papyrus?!" said Monster Kid surprised. "I've heard of you!!!"

Papyrus's eye sockets widened. "Y-you've heard of me?!"

"Yeah! You're like, SO COOL!! You're the student of UNDYNE!!! She's YOUR TRAINER!!! And if that wasn't enough, you have that COOL outfit! Undyne's your friend!? You are SO lucky man!!!"

Papyrus felt flattered and, for once, happy. Someone actually liked/cared about him! Well, apart from Sans and Undyne that is.

( _...don't let your guard down you idiot....he probably just wants to see Undyne..._ )

Papyrus didn't care. Monster Kid offered to be his friend before he knew of his connection with Undyne, and that was enough for him!

Papyrus's mood felt better.

Finally, someone cares!

"Why thank you "best friend." I, the Great Papyrus, am very flattered to finally hear such a compliment! Well I best get going to see Undyne! Hope to see you again!"

"You too man! And hey!" shouted Monster Kid.

Papyrus turned his head.

"I won't tell anyone about our chat! See ya later!" he finished with as he ran off.

_Thank you..._

Papyrus felt relief, for a while. Once he remembered Undyne...

_Oh god no..._

He picked up  his phone and read over their texts. What was he thinking!?

Undyne was honestly one of his biggest fears. Her strength, anger, and patience were not things to be toyed with, and he just toyed with them!!! 

( _...great job genius...you're screwed..._ )

And Papyrus really was! He knew Undyne had to be near now! It would only be a matter of time before she found him! He wanted to run, but he knew it was no use. He decided to give in and head towards her house, hoping to bump into her along the way. He prayed that she'd be merciful.

( _...it's your fault for being stupid..._ )

_It really is..._

Papyrus's fear began to gnaw in the same place his hunger once had. Papyrus felt sick to his "stomach" again. He wanted to go home so he could rest. But he also wanted to check on Sans and make sure he was okay. Papyrus's desperation to check on Sans was beginning to take over. He just wanted to, HAD to, make sure he was okay. Papyrus gave in and turned around. He had to head home. Until he was hit with the feeling of light headedness. The starvation and exhaustion combined caused him to crash. He fell forward, landing face first into a large puddle. The cold water soothed his pounding skull for a second. Despite the fact that he couldn't breathe in water, he didn't bother to lift his head from the puddle. 

( _...you might as well drown..._ )

_I'm okay with that..._

"PA....RU.!"

_Hm?_

"PAPY...U..!?!?"

_Undyne!_

"PAPYRUS!!! GET UP!!!"

_I prefer not to..._

Undyne, however, wasn't having it. She did what he should've expected her to do. She picked him up and hauled him over her shoulder like a dead animal. She then ran to her house and tried to find place to set him. Papyrus was out cold from sickness for most of this. She eventually found a place to set him. Once he was laid down, she called Sans and told him what she saw. She told him to come over as soon as possible.

_Sans..._

Papyrus fell asleep. All the while, his scarf that Undyne had touched...  
  


completely turned _grey....._


	4. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pap just wants to be alone. He deserves it.

Papyrus woke up to the sound of speaking. Two voices talking, mentioning his name over and over. 

( _....fucking finally.....you bastard...you made them worry....you're a horrible excuse for a friend...they must have been desperate to be friends with you!..._ )

Papyrus groaned. What the hell? The voice had gotten more violent. He had no idea why, but it sounded more aggressive than before. It was never THIS bad before. Usually, even when it swore, it never said stuff like this. Papyrus tried to ignore it and sat upward. When he did, he heard his name, twice.

"PAPYRUS!!" Sans and Undyne said in unison. Relief rang in their voices. It was obvious that he had scared them. Damn it! Why was he such a screw up!?

_God damn it!!! Why do I do this to them?! WHY!?!?_

Papyrus would have hit himself if there weren't others, specifically his friends, there. He could only imagine what they must be thinking right now.

( _....they probably hate you....and they should....!.._ )

_They really should..._

Papyrus decided not to speak. He felt that he had no right anymore. He felt that if he spoke, he'd ruin whatever trust of these two he had left, if he had any.

( _...you shouldn't have any!..._ )

_I agree..._

Papyrus began to stand up. He knew he was in Undyne's house the second his eyes opened. He wanted to leave. He felt he had no right to be in the house of his "friend". He felt worthless. He was worthless...

( _...you ARE worthless!!!...._ )

_I know I am. That's why I'm_ **_leaving_ ** _....._

Well, he WAS leaving, until Undyne grabbed his arm.

"HEY!!! P-Pap..." she said. She shouted at first, but calmed down once she saw his expression. "Y-..you okay? You look..."

"Horrible...I know...." he responded. He was tired of these people trying to hide himself from him when he can't even escape. It was all pointless. "I always do."

( _yes....you do!..._ )

_I know I do...You don't need to tell me..._

( _..yes I do you idiot!!..If I don't...you won't have an excuse to properly shame yourself...I'm your_ _only_ _ **redemption...**_ )

_I know you are...I only_ _feel_ **_redemption_ ** _when you yell at me..But sometimes I would like you to shut up!_

( _..then don't_ ** _talk_** _!..._ )

Papyrus was about to think of a witty remark, but it was true. The voice was his, and if it were to be quiet, he'd have to be quiet. But it was hard to be quiet in your head.

"Papyrus..." Sans said. Papyrus looked at him with empty eyes dripping with pain and suffocating sadness. "B-bro? What's wrong? What do you mean you **ALWAYS** look horrible. You never look horrible."

( _.._ ** _empty words_** _..._ )

_I know they are..._

Papyrus has had enough lying. He had to leave. He was GOING to leave! Papyrus forcefully tore his arm from Undyne's strong grip, nearly dislocating it!

"PAPYRUS?!" Undyne screamed angrily. "GET BACK HERE!!!!" She began to stomp after him.

Papyrus had had enough.

"WHAT?! What do you WANT?!" Papyrus didn't hide his annoyance and rage. Undyne was taken aback. She receded a few small steps.

"P-pap?" she said weakly. 

( _you realize what you just did right...?...Do you not care...?_ )

_I realize what I did, but I DON'T care. Not anymore!_

( _.....you really ARE heartless aren't you?! You know you'll regret this later....._ )

_I don't care. I LIVE on regrets._

That was true. He lived on the pain he put himself through. He wasn't new to it. He wasn't new shame, hatred, distrust. Pain....

Sans saw what he did and wasn't having it! Sans was always pretty persistent. He didn't care about Papyrus's attitude. He only cared about Papyrus! He stomped after him as he headed for the door.

"Papyrus!?" Sans shouted in rage. Papyrus turned and flashed a look of intense fury, but refused to lash out at his brother the way he had with Undyne.

"What. Do. You WANT?!" Papyrus mumbled furiously. He wanted to leave and these people wouldn't let him!!!

( _nice...refer to your only friends and family as PEOPLE, like you don't know them!....what's next..? are you going to call them "_ _ **things**_ _"..? "_ _ **OBJECTS**_ _...!?!?"...._ )

.....

( _..no answer....of course...!!! you don't care......do you....?...._ )

_*sigh*_

Papyrus took a good look at Sans's stunned face and released a deep breath in the form of a huff.

"Just...just leave me alone..." said Papyrus as he reached for the door handle. However, Sans gently grabbed his wrist before he could reach it. He really WAS like a parent.

"Papyrus." said Sans gently yet sternly. "YOU are my BROTHER. And because of that, I want to know what's going on with you! You won't eat, you won't talk, you won't sleep, and you always look so sad! What is happening to you? Did something bad happen?"

_Did something bad happen....?_

Those words echoed in his skull.

"No....not yet...." Papyrus took his left hand to remove Sans's from his arm, but was stopped when Sans noticed the grey on his right.

"Pap? What happened to your-?"

"I don't know!" Papyrus answered quickly. He wanted to LEAVE!

"But, Pa-!"

"I DON'T KNOW!!!!" He yelled, and with that, he took his arm by force once again and nearly tore the door off its hinges when opening it! He quickly fled from the house, listening to the sound of his brother calling his name from afar. He ran and ran. He had to hide! But where?

_But where....?_

Papyrus then realized it. He fled without thinking! He didn't think of where to hide or which way to run. He knew that hiding from them, from ANYONE, was useless, but he wanted to be alone! He had to go somewhere! He couldn't go to Hotland. After all, he would have to pass Undyne's house again. And there's no doubt that, with his luck, they'd be waiting outside for him! He couldn't go to the Ruins. Those doors have been locked for who knows how long?! And besides, he doesn't know who lives on the other side of them! He couldn't hide in Waterfall. He'd have limited space because of the whereabouts of Undyne's house, and Undyne would find him quickly there! He only had one option, and he was doomed anyway, so why not? He had to go home.....

Sure. His own home would probably be the first place they'd look, but he didn't care. He realized after looking around that he was in Snowdin anyways. So he might as well head home since he was so close to it....Papyrus began to walk to his house, slowly, which wasn't even a minute away. He, despite living in Snowdin for so long, and being a skeleton, felt abnormally cold as he walked. He shivered and held himself in a small hug to keep himself warm, in a way. He sulked all the way home. How much more pain could he take? In all honesty, the only thing keeping him on this earth was his brother, Sans. Even when they fought. Even when they were upset at each other, or something completely random, Sans was still his anchor to this world of pain he suffered through. Sans, however, didn't know this. He didn't know how much Papyrus really loved him, depended on him, cared for him....It was all lost under his smiling lie of a mask. Lost under his cocky, narcissistic attitude. His empty, confident act. And his longing goofy voice that screamed I'm happy, when he **definitely** was not. He looked down at his hands.

His left glove, the one he touched Sans with..... 

had turned _grey......._  
  


His entire garb, his neck, his hands, his eyes.....

Had all turned _grey....._

_I look like smoke....Is this what you are..?_

( _...more like what WE are...!..._ )

Papyrus had never seen this before. He went from the colorful, red skeleton he once was to a smokey, ash colored skeleton that no one knew, or wished to know. He looked up from his hands to find himself about one foot away from his doorsteps. It wouldn't be long. He just had to go inside....

So he did. He walked up to the door, and despite wanting inside, was hesitant to turn the door knob. He looked behind him as if someone was there and saw the glowing lights of Snowdin town. They hurt his eyes. He didn't hesitate any longer. He hurried inside and was surprised to see his once colorful house, a smokey, humid, ashy grey. It was dark and damp inside his once warm home. Did Sans notice this when he turned off the lights? Did he turn the lights off at all? It felt so weird to be in his own home, but he felt so comfortable. He noticed the flipped light switch and saw that Sans had turned the lights off, so he must not have noticed this. His home was cold but welcoming. He liked it. He decided to go to his room. Why not? As he walked to the stairs he refused to switch on the lights. He felt safer in the cold darkness. He walked slowly, as though poison flowed through his veins. He took his time purposefully on the stairs. What was the purpose of rushing? Doing so would risk him falling, and despite the pain he felt, he didn't want to die just yet. He had a brother who would miss him, and he wasn't willing to ruin his life. If it weren't for Sans's sake, these stairs would've been covered in Papyrus's dust a long time ago. When he finally arrived at his door, he looked down the "hall" to his brother's empty room. The door was open. Odd....He didn't go in however. He wasn't an intrusive brother, he was just curious, but not curious enough to explore his brother's belongings. After all, his brother had secrets as well. And "Curiosity killed the Cat" in the end. He finally entered his room and noticed how desolate it looked with no light and no inhabitants. He slowly sulked towards his bed and instead of lying down, he simply sat. He wasn't tired, just confused with himself and his well being. 

( _....so you_ _ **FINALLY**_ _gather the courage to harm your loved ones..?.._ )

Papyrus saw a looming glow somewhere in the room. It was right in front of him. 

_What...?_

Papyrus looked up and his eye sockets widened as he saw, none other than...  
  


The voice....!


	5. Conversation

Papyrus nearly jumped at the sight of the luminescent, levitating figure ahead of him. It looked just like him!! The grey colors, the face, the height, the everything! Was this the voice?

HIS voice...?

Papyrus, despite knowing who was in front of him, couldn't suppress the simple question,

"W-who are you..?"

( _..Nyeh heh heh..!!! did you really ask that...?! are you that much of an IDIOT....?!?!?.._ )

Papyrus couldn't help but be shocked. This was HIM?! He was never like this! And yet, this was him!

( _..yes, I am you....you genius...you don't understand a fucking thing about life now do you...?!?!...._ )

Papyrus was scared. He backed away on the bed, although he knew it was hopeless to escape this voice.

( _at least you know what you're doing....sorta....._ )

Papyrus was on edge. He'd never imagined that he'd "see" the voice in anything other than the mirror! And here it was, standing before him, arms crossed in an annoyed stance! It looked pissed.

( _...I AM pissed...!..why do I have to be the voice of such a heartless disappointment...?!..._ )

Papyrus didn't like this. The voice from his own head was looking down on him like a child! He wanted to hurt it, but that would hurt himself....

( _...well why DON'T you?!...?!..._ )

_W-what...?_

Papyrus was stunned.

( _...you heard me..!!...why don't you end it ALL..!!..!...I mean for god's sake, no one needs you around...!..._ )

Papyrus was taken aback. He had had enough! He HAD to speak!

"You know why I don't just "end it all"!!! How would Sans feel if I just leave him?!"

( _...why do you care..?...I doubt he cares anymore after the show YOU put on!!!...._ )

Papyrus couldn't help but feel that his voice was right. After what he did, would Sans forgive him?

( _..I highly doubt it....I hope he doesn't....you don't deserve it!!!....._ )

_Maybe you're right...._

Papyrus never felt this unwanted, unneeded. Helpless... His skeletal body felt abnormally heavy. He felt choked by his own rib cage. He felt compressed and tight in his "battle body", but he refused to take it off. After so long, even when it brought pain, it became a part of him.  He didn't take it off because it felt like his only protection. He felt safer with it on. Papyrus began to feel queasy. He couldn't vomit, but it felt like he was about to. He wanted to run. To get away. He's felt like this for a while. Sans is his only reason for staying. He keeps Papyrus trapped. Sans was like a ball and chain on his ankle. He was a restraint that Papyrus couldn't break, unlock, untie...

And Papyrus didn't try to. He can't, so he won't try.

( _...wow, you're quite the pessimist..._ ) 

"And **YOU** are not?" he replied sarcastically. Papyrus was tired, sick, hungry, and alone. But he enjoyed the pain. It was all he had left. Papyrus looked away from his voice. He knew that the saying "Out of sight, out of mind" wasn't true, but he didn't want to see his voice in front of him. He felt **offended** by himself. 

( _..you know you can't escape...so why try to..?...._ )

"Because I have a will, the will to stay sane."

( _.....you can fight me you know...you just don't try!...._ )

This was true. Papyrus could fight, but he didn't want to. He wasn't always a Pacifistic person, but he had no will to fight this voice. He also had no energy, mentally and physically, to do so. He wanted to sleep....

( _..don't you DARE sleep on me!!!..._ )

"I don't think I can. You're really loud."

( _..and yet I make no noise...._ )

This was also true. Papyrus never understood this. How could something so loud not be heard by anyone else? It scared Papyrus to think about it. The thing insulting him could not be caught in the act. So what could he do? He had no idea....

( _...well, wasting your time won't help you...!.._ )

_I know it won't damn it!_

( _...you know, as this carries on, I just keep infecting everything you love because you won't stop_ _me...!...and you call yourself strong.!..._ )

_I've never called myself that. I'm NOT strong....I'm not a good friend, and I'm not afraid to admit it....I've had enough...._

( _so....are you gonna do it...?!..._ )

The voice sounded a little ecstatic. Papyrus knew what it was building him up to. He wanted him to end it all. So did Papyrus. He'd even considered it. But flashes of Sans riddled with grief and self-hatred as he blamed himself for it plagued Papyrus's mind, and he said...

_No._

( _..w-what..?!.._ )

_I said...NO..._

( _....a-are you REALLY that much of and idiot!!!....you know you can't take this anymore....so why are you trying....?!?...._ )

_Sans._

That was his only answer. Sans....Sans meant everything to him, so he stayed. He wanted the voice to be aware of that. As long as Sans was safe, and alive, so was Papyrus. Of course, this isn't what his voice wanted.

( _..do you REALLY think he still cares a-about you..?!....after what YOU did..?!?!....just stop trying..!!....._ )

_I don't want to._

( _yes...you do..!!.._ )

_I know, but I can't as long as Sans is still around. So YOU stop trying so hard to change my decision. It won't work._

( _....I can't believe you...._ )

_And that's fine with me._

And with that, Papyrus shut his eyes and attempted to go to sleep. The voice tried to keep him awake. His mind was flooded with insults and self hatred. But he'd had enough. He didn't pay attention. He reminded himself of Sans whenever he thought about hurting himself. 

Sans would notice any self inflicted harm. He would notice Papyrus's disappearance. He would notice how quiet he was. Papyrus couldn't get away from Sans, and therefore, couldn't hurt himself without Sans finding out somehow.

And Papyrus was alright with that. Despite knowing how he would feel in the morning. He just wanted to get away from this voice of his.

So, he did.


	6. Discovery

Papyrus had a rude awakening. No, nothing happened to wake him up. But he just HAD to wake up to see Sans sleeping at the side of his bed didn't he?!

_God DAMN IT!!! WHY!?!?_

Papyrus loved Sans, but now this was just annoying.

(. _.so you no longer enjoy your brother's company...wow.._ )

_Only because he keeps going on about my sadness. Can't he just drop it?!_

( _...awww....but he loves you too much...._ )

_...Just like I love him...._

Wow. Papyrus never felt so heartless and selfish. Sans just loved him, just like he loved Sans, and Papyrus thought he was annoying.

_How selfish can I be....?_

Papyrus began to tear up, whimpering. He was a HORRIBLE brother!!! Why couldn't he just not exist?

( _...I know a way or two to make it so you don't..._ )

_....So do I......_

Papyrus gets up slowly as to not wake Sans as well. He makes his way silently out of his room and towards the stairs. Papyrus is nervous. He knew what he was about to do. He knew what he was risking, for he wasn't WALKING down the stairs, no...He was...

_"Falling" down the stairs...._

( _..well...go ahead....._ )

Papyrus was on edge. Sans flashed back into his mind and he receded a few inches away from the stairway.

_I...I can't...Sans..._

( _...the pressure...._ )

 _"Why..? Why were those words enough..?"_ Papyrus thought to himself as he approached the stairs once more. Papyrus never thought it'd come to this, but he was actually going to do this...He was going to ruin Sans's life...hurt Undyne...Finish himself off............

Papyrus stepped forward and tripped himself over his own foot. As he fell, he said what he thought would be his last words...

_"I'm sorry Sans...."_   
  


Sans woke up with a start. He heard something fall. Something heavy.

"Paps. Did you hear-?" He stopped as he saw Papyrus wasn't in his bed. "What the-?" Sans got up, a little nervous. Why wasn't Papyrus in bed? Where'd he go? How did Sans not wake up? That didn't matter. He had to find Papyrus now. He left his brother's room and headed toward the stairs calling his brother's name, only to be greeted by a terrifying sight.

".....No....." 

He couldn't be seeing this.

"P-Pap...?"

This had to be fake.

"Pap?!"

But it was just, too.....real....

"PAPYRUS!!!!"

Sans sped down the stairs and instantly went to aid his brother at the bottom. Papyrus was out cold. His skull was cracked so badly that a large piece had come off and three ribs were broken. That "battle body" wasn't really made for protection after all.

 _"What the hell happened?!"_ Sans thought. _"Did he fall?! How'd he fall?!?!"_

Sans was shaking, tears forming in his eye sockets as he held his little brother. He tried to wake him gently. Nothing happened. He tried to be louder. Nothing happened. He tried even shaking and moving him.

Nothing happened...

 _"I gotta get help!!!"_ Sans thought as he sped away towards the couch. His phone lay alone on the cushions. He grabbed it instantly once he saw it. His hands shook as he quickly went through his contacts, searching for Undyne. Blue tears were streaming down his skull. He was trembling like a mad man. As his phone rang he grew anxious. Would Undyne pick up?

"Please pick up! Please pick up! Please pick up!" Sans chanted. "Undyne, if you don't pick up I swear to Asgore-!"

_Click!_

"Sans? What's up?" Undyne asked curiously. "Any updates on-?"  
  


"PAPYRUS FELL DOWN THE STAIRS!!!!" Sans shouted. He couldn't take it anymore.

"W-WHAT?!" Undyne responded. "HOW?! WHAT HAPPENED!?!?"

"I-I don't know!!! B-but he's unconscious!!!" Sans said quickly. He was shaking violently. His voice was shaky as well. "It's R-REALLY bad!! Part of his f-fucking skull broke off a-and his ribs are DESTROYED!!! H-he won't wake up no matter what I do!!! I-I need HELP!!!!" Sans was panicking. How long will Papyrus be asleep? Will he be okay when he wakes up? 

Will he wake up at all.....?

"D-DON'T WORRY!!! I'LL GET DR. ALPHYS!!!!" Undyne exclaimed before hanging up. Sans held the phone in his hand. He couldn't let go for some odd reason. His body felt like it was about to fall apart. His mind was racing with the horrible possibility that Papyrus could be gone, and he was just taking his time to turn to dust. As a loving brother, it was hard to avoid thinking the worst of the situation. He was scared to death.

"Please Alphys!! Get here fast!!!" Sans thought.

After about fifteen minutes, Alphys and Undyne were at the door. Sans rushed to the door before they could even knock. Alphys was about to say "hello" but Sans interrupted her.

"JUST GET IN HERE!!!" Sans shouted as he grabbed her sleeve and pulled her in.

"W-WOAH! O-okay!!"  Alphys responded. Sans dragged her by her arm into the center of the living room to reveal a broken Papyrus unconscious on the couch.  "Oh my goodness!!" 

Alphys and Undyne ran up to Papyrus. They, especially Undyne, couldn't believe their eyes. Papyrus's skull wasn't just broken, it was MISSING! One eye socket was no longer attached. It was in pieces just a few feet away on the floor by the stairway. The top part of his costume was on the floor, discarded for the moment, to show three ribs detached from his body. They, as well, were scattered at the foot of the stairs. Sans refused to move them in fear that they'd crumble to dust right in his hands. He was paranoid. This had never happened! Sans didn't know how to take this situation. No one there did!

Alphys was shocked. She wasn't prepared for this, mentally or physically. She'd never dealt with a monster in this condition, despite the amalgamates no one knew about. How would she fix Papyrus?

"Come on Alphys!!!" said Sans in a desperate, yet annoyed, tone. "You gotta do SOMETHING!!!!"

"Alright, alright!!!" she responded. "Just, give me a minute to think. I'll help him...I hope....."  
  


_"It's been three days since I brought Papyrus in to fix him. So far, I managed to fix his skull, but it took painstaking and delicate work. I'm afraid it's more sensitive than the rest of it and that it will break more easily. But until he can head home, it should hold out. I hope he wakes up. Sans has been spamming my phone with texts asking if he has woken up yet. I don't answer them because, no, he hasn't. Once he does, I'll tell Sans. Alphys signing out."_

Alphys finished her blog update and went back to Papyrus, only to see Sans sitting there watching him.

"S-SANS?!" she said a bit mad.

"WHAT!? WHAT ALPHYS?!?!" he said agitated. He'd had enough. He had to see his brother.

Alphys jumped. She hadn't seen Sans THIS angry before. "U-um...well.."

"SORRY for wanting to check on bro, Alphys!!! Sorry for caring about him!!!! You won't answer my texts so-!!!"

"Because you sent so many!!!" she interrupted. "And the answer is always the same! NO!! He's NOT awake!!! I was going to text you when he was, but now you just barge in!!!"

"Well the door is always open, so why no-!!!" Sans started. Until he heard a noise.

 _"Ugh.....Where am I...?"_ Papyrus mumbled, barely audible.

Papyrus awoke and sat upward. His vision was blurry and the light made it worse. He shut his eye sockets as the light intruded. He hurt all over. He didn't want to move now. He was fine being still. Until he heard a voice....or two...

"PAPYRUS!!!!" said Alphys and Sans in unison. They ran and embraced Papyrus without hesitation. He was caught off guard and jumped a little as he felt their arms around him.

_W-what? How are they here..? Did I not-?_

Then Papyrus realized it. His suicide attempt, had failed.

_Oh god, NO!!!_

Sans was hugging him fairly tight.

_SANS!!!_

Sans must have found him!!! What is he thinking now?! He must be PISSED!!!

"S-Sans?! Is that you?!" Papyrus said, trying to disguise his fear.

"B-BRO!!!" Sans said with tears in his eye sockets. "You're awake!!! Thank ASGORE!!!!"

_Oh god...._

( _..that's right...he HAS to hate you now!...._ )

_Yes. He does..._

"Sans I-..." said Papyrus. "I'm...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...." Papyrus began to cry. Sans would never forgive him now!!! What had he done...?

"W-what?" responded Sans. He was still happy, but now confused. Why was Papyrus apologizing?

"I've GOT to tell Undyne!!!" exclaimed Alphys, startling the brothers.

_Oh no...Undyne!!!!_

( _..yep...she's going to KILL you...!.._ )

_I know!_

Papyrus shivered a little in fear. Until he felt pain in his rib cage. "Ah!!" he gasped. He held his bare chest only to feel something missing. His ribs!!! Three of them were gone!!!

"WHAT THE-?! ACK!!!" It hurt to move. It hurt to "breathe". 

"B-bro! Don't move too much!!!" Sans said, cautioning Papyrus. "Alphys still has to fix your rib cage! She said your actual ribs are too damaged to be put back or fixed, so she has to make artificial ones, alright?"

Papyrus was shocked and a little frightened. Artificial ribs?! How would that feel? Would it hurt to attach them? Would they last any damage he took? He didn't know. And he didn't bother to find out. He wanted to get up, to go home. When could he leave? He looked to his brother, showing a desperate and even fearful expression.

"D-don't worry bro!" Sans said reassuringly. "I'll be here the whole time! Alphys said it should be a nearly painless procedure. And I'll be here to make sure of that! Trust her, she knows what she's doing! Alright?" Sans smiled weakly and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder as a form of comfort. However, Papyrus was still on edge. This is something he'd never experienced. The stress was starting to hurt him more than his ribs. 

_I guess this is the price I pay...._

Suddenly, the brothers were startled by a loud _BANG!_

"PAPYRUS!!!!" Undyne exclaimed, bursting through the metal door. She ran over as fast as she could and hugged Papyrus tightly. "THANK ASGORE YOU'RE AWAKE!!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE!!!" 

"Hey hey hey!!!! Undyne! Loosen up the grip a little!!" Sans said worriedly. 

"OH! R-Right!!!" Undyne said, releasing her grip. Papyrus honestly felt better with that over with. He held his ribs again, sadness starting to take place of the fear, although it still lingered. For some reason, there was a familiar ambiance floating through the air, and Papyrus couldn't escape it. No matter where he went, it always followed him, and no one else sensed it. 

A few minutes after Undyne's abrupt entrance, Alphys returned, carrying a small locked box.

"H-hey Undyne! You got here quick! W-what's up?"

"Not much! What's in the box?" asked Undyne.

"OH! Just Papyrus's rib replacements!" Alphys then opened the box to reveal metal brackets and braces as well as artificial ribs to be attached. Papyrus trembled and held himself. He began to have a cold sweat. Alphys soon noticed this. "Oh! Don't worry, Papyrus! This will barely hurt! I made sure of it! I understand this can be stressful, but your real ribs were too damaged to fix, so this has to happen. Unless you want constant pain..." Alphys tried to sound comforting and soothing, but Papyrus couldn't swallow the fear in his throat. It hurt.

"Hey bro. Calm down. You'll be fine." Sans said.

"Yeah!!! No WAY will we let YOU get hurt!!!" said Undyne in an intimidating, yet caring, voice.

Papyrus gave them the benefit of the doubt. "A-alright....." He took a deep breath and laid back down slowly. He was so nervous as of now. Almost not trusting.

( _...aw...don't worry...this is what you deserve...remember..?.._ )

_It really is..._

"Don't worry Pap! I'll try to finish this as quick as possible!" Alphys said.

"O-okay..." Papyrus held his breath and closed his eyes...  
  


It was two hours ago that Alphys preformed the transplant. Papyrus held his ribs uncomfortably. They still ached, but less. Papyrus was uneasy. They walked all the way home, and Papyrus stumbled and fell more than he ever had before. Sans nearly had to carry him. He was so disoriented. Now he was sitting on the couch, t.v. off and phone next to him. His costume top was still on the floor only inches away because Papyrus needed to take it easy on his new ribs. So now, all he wore was an old white shirt he'd had for a while. Sans had to aid him in putting it on because he couldn't put too much strain on his new ribs. Sans didn't mind though. He was happy to help his brother. Even with tasks such as that. Sans was in the kitchen attempting once again to bake. Papyrus usually would be worried about a mess. But Papyrus was so drowsy and uncomfortable that he no longer cared for the moment. Papyrus didn't even mind the stains on his shirt caused by aging and lack of washing. Papyrus set his hands on his lap and took deep, painful breaths. His eye sockets could barely stay open. He wanted to sleep, but he was too tired. He never felt insomnia or understood it, but now he knew what it felt like. For hours before, during , and after the transplant he'd wanted to sleep. But insomnia now ruled his life. He hated it. He looked towards the stairs with barely open eyes. He felt ashamed. What was he thinking? He hated himself. 

( _...good..._ )

"Hey Bro!" Suddenly, Sans shouted from the kitchen. He came out with a plate of...another quiche? Like the one Sans made a long while ago that didn't go so well. But this one looked okay.

"What is it Sans...." Papyrus whispered. His voice was hoarse and hushed. He gladly took the food Sans made, but it was hard to smile at this moment. Sans was worried.

"W-well..." Sans said uncomfortable. "I....I was wondering, back in the lab, ...why were you apologizing..?"

Papyrus jumped at this question. He'd completely forgot about that!!! How could he answer?! Should he tell Sans the truth? No no!! Not that! Sans would hate him if he knew the truth!!! But then what could he say? He couldn't lie! Not to his brother!

But then,

What could he say......?


	7. Conflict

Papyrus was on the edge of his seat now. His mind raced around and around in circles, nearly turning off completely. He was about to pass out, and he gladly would. His eye sockets had dark circles under them and he was ready to sleep. But now the question was speeding through his skull, waking him up more than a sugar high. If only he'd crash. Papyrus held his head as it began to ache. A ringing played in his "ears", which did NOT help his headache, which was slowly descending into a migraine. Sans stood in place, watching Papyrus nervously. 

"B-bro...? You okay?" Sans asked, rubbing the back of his skull uneasy. 

Papyrus didn't answer. He was lost in thought.  

_What do I say? What do I say?! WHAT DO I SAY!?!?_

Soon, the ringing became white noise. He paid no mind to it. But he also paid no mind to his brother. He heard nothing. Nothing but....voices? Voices. Plural! How?!

( _...aw..don't worry about it...it's only me....just calm down...._ )

The voice was cocky in the way it spoke. You didn't have to see it to know that it was practically smirking inside his head. It was obvious that the voice felt triumphant. Messing with Papyrus. Entertaining it's own sweet, sadistic nature. Papyrus had enough. He stood up....

"Bro..?" Sans asked. No answer.

Papyrus simply stood there for mere moments to gather his bearings. His head was still ringing, and the sudden movement upward made him mildly sick. But once he was steadied he took a step forward, and tripped, falling to his knees. Despite the light-headedness he suffered, he was still sane enough to catch himself. 

"AH!" was Papyrus's only reaction. He wasn't prepared for the sudden decent.

"W-whoa bro!! Calm down!" Sans responded. "I don't think you're fit to walk around that much! You need to rest, even if you can't leave the couch! You could've fallen on your ribs, Pap!"

Papyrus was aware of this. He knew he could've fallen on his ribs, but his primary concern was getting up and moving around. He'd been planted on the couch for hours since the transplant. He'd watched some t.v., read a book, and even slept. Well, more like napped. He'd only slept a total of fifteen minutes, according to the clock. On the couch, activities were limited, and he simply wished to move. In desperation, Papyrus attempted once again to walk, only to be met with the same result.

"Papyrus, STOP!!!" Sans exclaimed angrily. Papyrus was stuck on his knees until Sans aided him in sitting back against the couch. His body was shaky and his eye sockets burned from the light. "Bro, please....Tell me what's going on. You're my little brother, my ONLY brother, and I love you...If you're hurt, sick, or worse...you need to tell me! I can help you, but only if you let me know what's wrong. Please...please tell me..." Sans's voiced reeked of concern and brotherly love. As much as he loved his brother, it almost disgusted Papyrus. He could barley look Sans in the eye sockets. He held his chest once again and shifted his eyes upward towards the ceiling. He was met with bright light and turned away, wincing. Sans stepped towards his brother to comfort him. It absolutely killed him to see Papyrus like this. His only concerns were his brother's health and safety, so to see him in this state hurt his heart. Sans wanted to help Papyrus, but he wouldn't tell him anything. What could be wrong with him....?

"Sans...I.." Papyrus began. He'd lost his mind somewhat and was no longer weary of the things he said. In his head, the words he spoke were no longer effective. They left no marks, no scars, and no pain. He was barely thinking when he said..."L-leave..."

".....What....?" Sans asked in disbelief. Did his brother really want him to...leave?

"Leave Sans...Just...please leave...Leave me alone...." Papyrus looked away as he spoke those words. He couldn't stand eye contact with anyone anymore. It irritated him, burned him, embarrassed him. He was done with it. Sans couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt something painful in his throat. A lump. That lump you feel when you're about to tear up or cry. It hurt to swallow. He grasped his heart, or at least where it should be, and turned away. It took seconds in time for Papyrus to realize what he had done. His eye sockets widened in realization. 

_Oh no...._

He turned to catch Sans slowly walking away, looking somber in mood and color. 

_What have I done...?_

Papyrus realized what he had to do...But he didn't expect the outcome. He sprang forward and hugged his brother, but didn't expect Sans to push him..Let alone push him so fiercely. Papyrus was stunned. He looked up to Sans with shocked, and even sad, eyes only to see even sadder ones. He saw Sans's eyes. They were barely open as tears threatened to flood. The familiar white pricks in his sockets were dimmed. His body shook with incomplete sobs. His breathing was rugged and forced. Papyrus knew instantly what had happened. He'd pushed Sans too far....

Papyrus's chest filled to the brim with guilt. "S-Sans...I didn't-"

"You didn't WHAT Papyrus?!" Sans shouted, tears finally flowing over the edges of his sockets. Papyrus jumped. 

"I..I-I.."

"SHUT UP!! Just SHUT UP PAPYRUS!!!!" Sans was tired of being pushed away. He could no longer hold it in. Tears streamed down his skull and he clenched his fists. He was done.

Papyrus retreated as far back as he could with his spine against the couch. He was scared, terrified even! Sans was never this aggressive with ANYONE! Especially him! Papyrus knew he'd pushed the limit. He felt guilty...

Sans stared at him with piercing eyes. Papyrus was paralyzed. He couldn't move. Immobilized by his own fear and sadness, he said nothing. He just sat there, fearful of aggravating Sans once again. Sans soon noticed this. Papyrus was riddled with fear, shaking in place.

"Oh...my god...." Sans mumbled. He never meant to do it. To scare Papyrus. He never wanted to....."P-Pap. I...I'm...oh god....I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.." Sans shook as he spoke. Tears kept flooding and refused to cease. He never meant to scare Papyrus. He felt like he was suffocating. He walked up slowly to Papyrus, reaching a hand out in peace, only to be swatted away. 

"W-what the-?.." He looked at Papyrus once more, only to see fearful widened eyes. Something wasn't right.

Papyrus didn't know what he was seeing. The ringing came back, numbing out every other sound. His breathing increased in speed as he held his chest. For a man without a heart, he was having a pretty big heart attack. Papyrus was sweating. His quick breathing made his sickness worse. The stress was slowly killing him. He looked up to Sans only to see a demon in his place. The soft eyes of his brother he once knew were replaced with evil. He couldn't back away anymore, but he'd lost whatever was left of his sanity. He was beginning to black out and his world became fuzzy. Out of lack of oxygen he was beginning to choke. He held his throat as the pain swelled. Sans ran to him.

"Papyrus?!" He shouted. "Papyrus!!! Are you okay?! PAPYRUS!?!?" 

Papyrus slid to the ground, no longer able to stabilize himself against the couch. As he made his way to the floor Sans held him to ensure he didn't hurt himself. Sans was fearful. 

"What's going on?! Is this a panic attack? A seizure?! Is he gonna DIE?!" Sans couldn't take it. He took his phone from his pocket and held Papyrus close. Sans prayed Alphys would pick up. She didn't....

 _"God DAMN IT!!"_ Sans thought to himself. _"What could she be doing right now?! I need HELP that isn't Undyne!!!"_

Suddenly, there was no more harsh breathing. Sans didn't want to look, but he had to. Papyrus had passed out. 

"NO!"

Sans put his head to his brother's chest. Despite the shallow breathing, panic still took over. Would he be okay this time?! Would he wake up?! Sans picked Papyrus up off the ground and placed him on the couch as best he could. What could he do?! Papyrus was obviously sick or something! He HAD to be!!! Sans paced back and forth, head in his hand. He was about to actually consider calling Undyne, until he heard struggling!

"Ugh...N-no..No!!!" Papyrus mumbled, thrashing in his sleep. He was having a nightmare. At first, Sans was relieved to see Papyrus relatively okay, until he saw an orange light emitting from the skeleton's eyes. 

 _"W-what?!"_ Sans thought, slowly approaching his brother. "P-Pap? You okay? Pap?!" Papyrus didn't answer. He simply kept thrashing, tossing and turning, mumbling in a distressed voice...

"Please..please no..Don't...Don't!!! DON'T!!!" His mumbling soon turned to shouting, which slowly grew louder and louder. His movements grew more abrupt and fierce as he struggled. They much resembled...fighting? Papyrus was fighting. Fighting who?

"Fighting who...?" Sans couldn't help but wonder. He risked injury, stepping closer to his brother. And it wasn't long until he heard..

"Leave Sans alone...L-Leave him ALONE!!!" 

"Huh?!" Sans didn't understand. Did he hear correctly? Leave SANS alone? Was he fighting someone...to protect him? Why? Sans had to get closer, which was almost a grave mistake....

"AH!!!" Papyrus shouted as he sprung awake. Out of fighting instinct he grabbed hold of Sans with his magic and hoisted him fairly high in the air. His hand glowed flame orange, as did most of his skull. His eyes pulsed angrily with an orange haze, and the sensitive section of his skull was barely able to stop excess magic from escaping. The orange smokey haze leaked from spaces between the hard skull and the soft, making the migraine horribly painful!!! At first, Sans was terrified! Papyrus never used these kinds of powers before, and now he was using them without thinking!!! But soon,  Papyrus dropped Sans as he held his head in pure agony. His new, broken skull was pounding. He gritted his teeth in an attempt to distract himself from the torment, which drastically failed. Thick, bright orange tears escaped, staining his face and hands and dying his clothes a bright, sparkling orange. They were sticky and hot, much resembling blood from a fresh wound. He wanted to die. He'd always wanted to die! Papyrus fell onto his knees, which was just Sans's height. 

"H-HELP!!! HELP ME!!! AG!!!" Papyrus cried in pain. "PLEASE!!! It hurts, please!!!" Without hesitation, Sans ran to his aid. 

"B-BRO!!! What's wrong!?!?! TELL ME!!!!" Sans begged. He wasn't going to stop until he got the answer.

Papyrus couldn't take it anymore. This magic build-up HAD to be released! The excess magic was so desperate to escape that it leaked through every possible exit it could find. Through his eyes, the sides of his jaws, and the sensitive segment of his head. His tears were flowing down his skull like a waterfall. They tasted metallic once they reached his mouth. Papyrus knew what he'd have to do to free all of this magic. Sure, it would hurt, probably cause serious damage to his head, but this migraine wasn't just hurting him. It was KILLING him!!! If he wanted to free this magic, he'd have to do it. And he didn't hesitate...

"P-Papyrus...? What're you doing?" Sans asked nervously. Papyrus gripped the sensitive skull segment tightly, digging his fingers in as best he could. Once he felt he had a firm grip, he began to pry the bone from his skull. It only took seconds for Sans to understand what was happening. He jumped at Papyrus.

"PAP STOP!!! WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?!?" 

Sans grabbed Papyrus's hand and attempted to pull it away from his head. Papyrus fell forward, landing on his elbows. He couldn't hold himself upward anymore. Tears fell to the floor in a large, thick, hot, and sticky pool. Papyrus SWORE that he was crying blood! Well, at least something around those boundaries. He attempted to get up using his hands, but fell back to the ground. His body was weak and his head was bursting with trapped magic. It was numbing. Papyrus still felt that his only option was to remove his skull. Desperation took over as he spawned a blue, sharp ended bone, somewhat like an ice pick. Sans tried to steal it from his hands, but Papyrus pushed him far back, all the way  up to the t.v. While Sans was disoriented he took his chance. He found a space between the soft and hard skull pieces and began to pry again. More magic flowed out as the space grew wider. Papyrus once again gritted his teeth, the pain of prying his skull wasn't NEAR as bad as the migraine, but it still ached like HELL!!! He closed his eyes, well eye, as he pried the piece away from the rest of his head. The blood-like tears didn't hesitate to flood his eyes and even began to fall onto the bone, making a sizzling noise. The one that you hear when cold water hits a hot surface, only now his hot tears were hitting the cold edge of the bone. The magic haze swirling around inside his skull pounded against the sides and forced its way out through the space Papyrus made. Sans was dizzy as hell from the harsh push against his chest and hitting his back against the t.v. But he was still able to see the horrifying scene. He attempted to charge at his brother, but fell from dizziness. He rested there to gather himself, his mind focused on his brother. His breathing was harsh and forced. The space in Papyrus's skull grew wider and wider as he applied more force. He was damn near screaming, but he held himself together! He pushed the bone further in and pried more and more, magic flooding out, eventually falling to the floor like a smoke machine. Soon, Papyrus heard the sound of cracking. He knew that he was removing hard skull as well whilst prying the soft skull away, but he was almost done!

_Just one more forceful pry!!!_

Papyrus pushed hard on the bone, pressed upward, and was met with a loud **_CRACK_** _!!!_ and a bursting pain in his head! 

"AHH!!!!" Papyrus screamed, piercing the air. Tears poured from his eyes harder than rain from the surface. 

Sans, who had fallen asleep from queasiness, awoke with a start to find orange smoke flowing in the air and across the floor's surface. He looked up to Papyrus to see his skull, and was horrified. The sensitive skull, as well as some hard skull, was no longer attached!!! Papyrus was on his knees once again, head in hands, tears leaking between his fingers as he struggled to stay sane. He was staggering in place, ready to fall to his side. Magic smoke and fog flooded the large hole in his skull and filled the room, beginning to suffocate him. So much smoke was trapped in his head that you would think it was a wild fire! It reached from the floor to the ceiling, leaking through cracks in the roof and under the doors. Papyrus's eye pulsed with great amounts of bright, flame orange magic essence. More magic was produced as his stress levels rose. He needed to either calm down, or use up his energy! He thought it was best to use up his energy since he'd wanted to sleep for so long! With his powerful magic he picked up objects, threw stuff around, and summoned bones and...

 **"BLASTERS!?!?!"** Sans backed away terrified. He held his hands in front of his face, beckoning the creature away. Papyrus had lost his mind! He began to charge one of the blasters, took aim, and **_SHOT!!!_**

The blast went RIGHT over Sans's head!!! Right where Papyrus aimed! The wall was horribly cracked and had a gaping hole in the center!!! It barely missed some pictures and the t.v.!!! Sans's horror grew and he ran to the stairs, out of eye-shot of Papyrus! He didn't go up them, he just hid under them. The magic exiting Papyrus's skull decreased. The blasters used up a TON of energy and magic!!! Tears still flowed. Papyrus aimed two blasters, the last of them, towards the floor. One at a time, he charged and blasted them, leaving a big abyss of a hole in the floor!!! Afterwards, the magic in his head settled to a small glowing haze, and he collapsed, falling to his side. Sans held his heart, back against the stairs, as he took in much needed breaths!!! His pupils shrunken in horror. He stared at his brother, hesitant to go near him! He swore that he felt near death just by staring at him! He slowly began to stand up, his legs shaking, until he was startled by....

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!" exclaimed Undyne as she burst through their front door! She heard the blasts all the way from Waterfall!  "ARE YOU GUYS OKAY!?!?" She ran to collapsed Papyrus as she looked around the destroyed house. Papyrus was sound asleep, while Sans was having a panic attack! Undyne ran to him afterwards, making sure he was alright.

"Y-yeah..*huff huff* I'm good! *huff*" he said, desperately breathing. "I just need *huff* help *huff huff* REBUILDING this damn place!!!" Undyne, despite not being that great of a builder, was more than willing to help. After about half an hour, Alphys called Sans's phone back. He told her everything and she was also willing to help them build, even bringing her own building materials. In about a maximum of five hours, they finally fixed the house! It wasn't a professional job, but it was good enough. Then, they simply waited for Papyrus to wake up. When he did, he was met with an anxious Alphys, annoyed Undyne, and fearful-yet pissed off-Sans. It didn't take long for Papyrus to remember what happened. In fact, Papyrus knew almost instantly what had happened. He gulped in fear.   
  


He knew he was screwed....  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Truth...

Papyrus sat hunched over on the couch, sinking into it, unable to look his friends and brother in the eyes. His head hung low in shame and disappointment in himself. The old white shirt he still wore in place of his costume was stained flame orange from his thick, sticky tears. His eyes were drained and he couldn't cry anymore. Not at this moment. His hands rested on his lap, fingers entwined. Alphys sat in a chair, her hands in a similar position. Undyne and Sans sat in chairs as well, just in front of Papyrus. Undyne had her arms crossed annoyed and Sans just gave an angry, questioning glare. The blue bone Papyrus used hours before lay discarded on the floor, right next to his foot. Both his and Sans's eyes shifted from their present place to the bone uncomfortably. Alphys shook nervously as she shifted her eyes to the softer skull piece that laid discarded as well, right next to her. Undyne held a solid stare on Papyrus. She was NOT in a good mood obviously. 

"WELL?!" she said in her loud tone. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?!?"

"Yeah!!! Come on bro!!" Sans said in a similar tone. "You can't hide anymore!!! Not with all the things that have happened in the short span of a couple weeks! Think about it! Clothes changing color, sudden aggression, crying yourself to sleep, screaming and shouting, not eating your own spaghetti, falling down the stairs, and now all of this magic out of NOWHERE?!?! HOW?!" Sans's voice rose as he listed each event in the best order he could. Almost on point. Papyrus couldn't look up. He couldn't bare to look his brother in the eyes anymore. He felt great disgust. Turning his head away, he couldn't hold in an ashamed, distraught sigh. His mind then flashed back to something. Something weird. A mask. A mask he had made a while ago. It was plain white with a fake smile painted and plastered onto it. Just like his face. A fake smile plastered on at all times. It came with a thin, long, detachable wooden pole to hold it in the case you didn't want to actually wear it. It had eyes as well. They showed a happy, ecstatic expression. Sometimes, when Papyrus REALLY hated himself, he would take the mask in his hand and stare blindly into the mirror. He used to look at it with a proud, conceited smile and call himself great. He practiced his dialogue, his voice tone, and his actions in it. Sans could always hear him in his room walking and talking proudly. He was always so confident that he would capture a human. FRISK the human. Two weeks ago, he was just like that. Confident, happy, and proud. Then the realization struck. The reality that his world will NEVER be complete, that he'll never have a true ending, and that his brother didn't know a SINGLE thing about this curse hit him like a train from the surface. He even SWORE  on that day that he could hear the horn of one speeding towards him, with the distant sound of wheels against track. His old "friend" Flowey hasn't appeared for awhile. Maybe because Papyrus never went to HIM first. He showed up only about three times during this depressed state. Flowey would come to him wanting to preform certain sadistic activities, and on a normal day of faking ignorant bliss and trust, he would've volunteered without second thought. But he was now done with it. So, as a result, Flowey gave up and left him behind, showing an expression that had never in his entire existence stained his pale, uncaring face before. 

Sympathy....

After that, he never returned to him. And Papyrus was fine with that. After all, everything he said was just dialogue. Repeated dialogue that could be rewound at the leisure of Frisk. It was also consistent of sick, torturous deeds that he once thought Papyrus couldn't see through, making him the ultimate victim. The ultimate tool. An object.  A simple walking, empty vessel he could use for cruelty. Well, not anymore. According to himself, it was no longer worth the repetition, not even for Sans. It was no longer worth the satisfaction of similarity. He had to stop. Flowey's words were evil and repetitive. That bothered him greatly. It built up the stress and horror of being alone in a world that was constantly rewinding. It killed him. And now, he sat in front of three innocent monsters who, even if he explained it detail for detail, word for word, would never understand. Never understand what it was like, how it felt, and the mind state he was in after so many repeats and resets. Simply because of the attention span, the interest, and the curiosity of a human child. A DETERMINED human child. One similar to that of the king and queen's child.

_Poisoned..Sickness...What a terrible way to end...._

_I should've tried it...._

Of course, that would've been hard. After all, how would he get into the ruins, or the castle. And there was NO possible way he could get away with it whilst they were present.

They would care too much. Despite their great, heartfelt disputes in the past, they both had hearts of gold. More golden than the flowers they held in hand. Yet, in their homes, a cold atmosphere lingered. It made him shiver to simply imagine it. He'd always sympathized with them, especially King Asgore. He lost two children to death and a wife to anger. His mistakes couldn't be rewound. Only the simplistic world of Frisk could be. Asgore, despite the children he's destroyed, had the bigger heart. He felt self-hatred every time a child died at his hands. He cared for any stranger and gave you a chance, even if you were a threat. Just like Papyrus did with Frisk....  
  


He had to tell the truth.....  
  


Papyrus slowly lifted his head. His saddened eye socket looked at Sans with a piercing, yet gentle stare. Sans shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he awaited an answer.

"W-well!? What's going on?!?!" he said sternly. He tried to keep himself together, but Papyrus's stare was cold enough to crack his skull, yet still held that peaceful, welcoming light that he knew and loved. 

Papyrus, finally looking Sans in the eye sockets opened his mouth and said what he never wanted to say.

"Sans...I..." Papyrus took a deep breath and held himself. "I'm depressed....." As Papyrus spoke those words he looked away and was prepared for anger, or disbelief, or even well-deserved hatred. But all he got was...

"....What?...." 

"I-I'm depressed, Sans..."

Papyrus shifted his eyes back to his brother only to be met with a disbelieving, fearful stare. Sans was no longer sitting. He was standing, still as the ice of Snowdin, looking horrified. A strange aura emitted from him. It was filled with guilt. Sans felt guilty.

"S-Sans..?" Papyrus said nervously. "Are you alright...? Sans?" He reached out a hand only for Sans to grab him. It was abrupt, but painless. Sans couldn't hurt him.

"How....How long have you been depressed?" Sans questioned, shifting in his place. It was apparent that he was scared.

"T-this entire time..." He responded. "For the past few weeks I've been depressed. I've done many things I regret, said things I would take back without second thought, and lied so many times to the point where you could drown in them. I'm a terrible brother....Just admit it..." 

Papyrus prepared for Sans to lash out, get upset, and even hurt him. But no...It didn't happen. Papyrus released his tension and looked to his friends, all of them on edge with eyes of guilt and shame. He was confused. Why did they look at him that way? Sans had the most guilty expression. His eyes screamed apologies. Undeserved apologies. 

"Sans. What's wrong?" Papyrus asked, worried. "Why do you look so scared? Aren't you upset? I've been lying to you...I...I'm a horrible brother. A horrible friend...Don't you think so too?" Sans didn't' reply. He simply stood there, looking terrified. Undyne and Alphys couldn't look at him, but they looked distraught. Papyrus was confused. Why were they acting like this? He'd expected them to be mad. Pissed as HELL even!!! But no. They were calm as ever, even looking a bit sad or.....scared? 

Suddenly, Sans spoke.

"U-Undyne? Alphys?"

The two females turned their heads to Sans. They said in unison...

"Yeah?"

"C-can you please...l-leave? Just for a bit....?" 

_What?_

Why did Sans want them to leave? It didn't matter, because both of them nodded their heads, stood up, and left. Now Sans and Papyrus were alone. Papyrus still sat on the couch, looking both sad and confused. Sans stood shivering. What could be wrong? Papyrus had to find out. He got up stumbling and stepped towards Sans, only to be pushed back down.

"Papyrus DON'T!!!" Sans shouted. Papyrus jumped. "YOU...Y-you could hurt yourself..." Sans's shouting turned to a barely audible whisper. He hung his head in what Papyrus thought to be shame. 

_Why would he feel shame? Is he ashamed of...ME..?_

That was it. That had to be the case. Papyrus was a liar, a jerk, and a **dirty brother killer**. He killed Sans emotionally, ruining his life. He'd lied about his feelings, sending his friends in a frenzy. He drove them mad with curiosity, only to now lay the weight of his sadness on their shoulders. All of their shoulders. Papyrus turned away. He was an evil monster. He awaited Sans's hatred. He was ready for yelling. But the only thing he received was....

"I'm sorry."

_What? Did Sans just...apologize?_

"I-I'm so sorry Pap...I'm sorry!"

"F-for what...?" Papyrus couldn't suppress the question. This was serious. Sans was apologizing for something that was HIS fault! 

"Sans!" Papyrus exclaimed. "You shouldn't be apologizing! It's MY fault! You did nothing wrong!"

"YES I DID!!!" Sans shouted. Papyrus jumped back a little. What did he mean?

"I'M the terrible brother! I couldn't even see your depression!!!" Sans was starting to tear up. Oh no...

"S-Sans!!! No no no!! I-it's not your fault! Please don't cry!!! You're a GREAT brother!!!"

"DON'T LIE!!!!! You know I'm a terrible brother!! You could have KILLED yourself and it would've been all my fault!!!!"

_Oh god..._

Sans still didn't know! He still hadn't told him!!! Should he tell him about the stair incident? NO!!! No way in HELL can he tell him!!!! Sans, despite his innocence, felt guilty enough already!!! To know the horrible truth, that his own brother already attempted to end his own life, would DESTROY him!!! He can't tell him! Well..not YET, at least....  
  


About three hours after the reveal, the brothers finally managed to calm down. Sans sat up in his room, head in hands, putting himself down. Papyrus was still stuck on the couch, holding his detached skull piece. He looked at it with a saddened, somber sigh. The blue bone had disappeared to his magic. He didn't want it simply lying there to remind him of what he's done to his friends and family. Not that he'd ever forget. He prayed now that Frisk falls and resets everything, so that he'd have never done any of this. He wanted to go back to being naive and conceited for Sans's sake! Despite the suffering that made him depressed, he'd be much more careful if he had another chance! He wanted to escape the sickness, the starvation, the anxiety, the isolation, the conversation, the discovery, the conflict....The Truth....All this pain was not worth it. He had to go back and fix this. If only he had the power. Flowey no longer had the power with Frisk around, so he'd be no help. He'd rather go back to doing sick things for Flowey than sit there in his own destroyed home listening to Sans upstairs calling himself a horrible person. Papyrus decided it was best to try and get up. He pulled himself off the couch as best as he could and groggily walked to the stairs. Once he reached them, with what little strength he had left, he slowly pulled himself up by the railing whilst leaning against it for support. When he finally made it to the top, he slowly reached out a hand and turned the knob to his door. He nearly fell over himself as he stepped inside. Once he was in, he locked the door. It was dark in his room despite the daylight outside. He didn't dare open his window. Instead, he stepped weakly over to his bed, right where the mask lay. It was intact. 

_Good...I suppose...._

Papyrus took the disgustingly realistic object in his hands and stared at its pristine condition. 

_How odd._

The detachable wooden pole lay alone on the ground underneath the flag that Undyne had found. Papyrus was about to walk over to it, but he felt better simply applying the mask instead. He adjusted the thin part of the mask that went under the chin as well as the part that went into the eyes to hold it on. It didn't hurt. There was also a part that went in the jaws. He was fine with this. He made it, after all. Once it was on his face he stepped to the mirror. The mirror he once so dearly valued. When he arrived, he saw **him**... 

( _Well....you're_ _ **finally**_ _back!..._ )

_Of course you'd be waiting for me here._

( _You sound upset....Do you not like me...?.._ )

The voice made a sad expression and spoke in the fake, petty voice much resembling Flowey's whenever he was looking for undeserved pity. It was childish and annoying. Papyrus reached out a hand and stroked the cracked glass of the mirror. The voice did a similar action, reaching a hand out and giving a cocky smile. They touched hands through the glass barrier separating each of their worlds. Papyrus looked sorrowful at the voice, as if trying to send a message.

( _...What..?..._ )

_Nothing...._

Papyrus lowered his hand and turned away. He took in a deep breath. In his head, a song he once heard played in his head. There was always one particular verse in the song that had caught his attention every time that it played. It was so simple....

**"Do you believe that your heart has value?"**

_No...I do not..._

However, that verse played on repeat in his mind, as if forcing a positive answer. An answer that would never come from his mouth, no matter what the circumstances may be. It must be a result of his love for his brother. Papyrus would give his heart, his life, for Sans. But if it has no value, what is the point? Well, to Papyrus, the point is to save Sans from a death coming too soon. Speaking of Sans, Papyrus was startled by a knock. It, of course, was Sans....

"B-bro...?" Sans sounded choked out, as if he'd been crying. Papyrus's weak legs dragged him to the door. He opened it and, mask still on, looked down at Sans. 

"What is it brother..?" Papyrus said in a groggy voice. 

Sans jumped at the sight of the mask. It was quite unsettling to see. 

"H-hey Pap...Can I come in...?"

"Of course."

"T-thanks..."

Sans cautiously stepped in, walking on his toes. 

_Do I really scare my brother?_

Papyrus decided it was best to take off the mask. He began to remove it as he walked after Sans, who sat on his bed.

"Brother..." Papyrus began as he removed the mask. "Are you alright?" He placed a hand on his shoulder only for Sans to jump. 

"S-sorry bro...I just..Well..."

"It's alright, Sans. I know..."

 They sat in silence for a good few minutes. Papyrus twiddled his thumbs and looked away from Sans. Sans let out a weak cough, also looking away. The mask Papyrus had was now on the wooden headboard of the bed, simply hanging there, peering into Papyrus's soul with its mocking, smiling eyes. It pissed him off. He then felt Sans's arms around him.

"Bro...I-"

Papyrus hugged him back before he could speak. "Don't apologize Sans. It's not your fault."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Sans responded as he hugged him tighter.

"Because I was fearful..."

"Of what...?"

"....Depression isn't easy to admit Sans...."

"Yeah...I wouldn't imagine so...But it felt like you didn't trust me...."

"Brother, I trust you more than ANYONE! Even UNDYNE!...I....*sigh*"

He had to tell him now. If he didn't, he knew he never would, and Sans deserved to know. He took a deep breath and prepared for any possible reaction. 

"You...what?"

"S-Sans I-"

_Just do it quickly..._   
  


"I've...already tried to kill myself......."


	9. Eavesdropping

Papyrus stood to the left of Sans's bedroom door, listening to the commotion inside. Guilt was building up in his chest as he heard Sans insult himself. Sans was always fairly merciful with others, but not so much with himself. When it came to himself, he was quite savage, tearing himself nearly in half with his own words. 

"God DAMMIT!!! Why am I such a FUCKING IDIOT!?!? FUCKING USELESS PIECE OF TRASH!!! WHY AM I NOT DEAD YET!?!? No one needs ME around!!!!"

Papyrus felt heart wrenching pain as he heard every self-deprecating insult. In all honesty, he'd expected a worse reaction. Like Sans trying to kill HIMSELF, which he would NOT allow!!! Papyrus held the mask in hand, covering his face. His sadness, however, was radiating from him like a human's body heat. You could almost feel it just by standing near him. He sighed, the guilt finally starting to choke him. Suddenly, he saw a looming light....

( _..that's right...I'm back!...._ )

_Oh god, no...._

Papyrus slowly, hesitantly turned to the right only to be standing face to face with "the voice". 

_God dammit!!!_

( _..what's wrong, "pal"?..._ )

"Please, please go away..." Papyrus stated gently and desperately. He was too tired for this now.

At those words, the voice put on the same "heartbroken" expression from minutes before and peered at him with a cold gaze that froze Papyrus to the floor he stood on. He shivered as the voice changed back to it's cocky, smirking, sadistic face and began to slowly approach him, head held high and gentle-yet crushing-footsteps gracing the path he walked on. It intimidated Papyrus.

( _...don't look so paralyzed....I'm not a disease!..Ha ha!...._ )

_You're terrifying like one.!_

( _...wow...how nice of you!..._ )

The voice smiled to him, and he jumped a little. Suddenly the voice charged towards him, pinning him straight up against the wall. Papyrus pushed against it in a desperate attempt to escape. He almost dropped the mask as the voice towered over him. It was at least a foot taller than he was, mainly because Papyrus barely walked or stood straight anymore. 

( _...looks like you really ruined his life, huh?..._ )

The voice pointed towards Sans's door with a cocky smile. The room had gotten quieter, but there was still noise of Sans walking back and forth frustrated and mumbling to himself. 

_I didn't mean to....If I didn't tell him now, I knew I never would..._

Papyrus held himself and turned away from the voice.

( _...pathetic!.._ )

_?!_

( _...you always turn away!...Why?.._ )

"Because I can't stand to look at you!!!!"

Papyrus no longer cared about who heard him! He was DONE! 

( _..well, FINALLY you stand up for yourself!!!...._ )

_*sigh*....Please leave me alone....Leave me AND my brother alone!_

The voice kept on smiling. It had been gradually stepping closer as they talked, and now it stood in his face. Papyrus never understood claustrophobia, but was now beginning to feel it. He shivered as his back was glued to the wall. He felt that he couldn't move out of place without the voice stopping him. He was now starting to get scared. During this whole conversation, his eyes had been glued to Sans's door. Now that he was looking forward, he realized how cold, shaky, and helpless it felt to be trapped.

_Um...U-uh...._

Papyrus was mute as he looked upward at the sadistic smile of this silent killer.

( _..ha ha ha!...what's wrong Pap?...annoying dog got your non-existent tongue?.._ )

_U-uh....Help._

Papyrus was shaking like a mad man! This tall, manipulative voice easily made him do and say horrible things! This thing could kill him faster than anything else imaginable!!! He began to cower and slowly make his way to the floor. It was so cold in his own shadow! He didn't like it. 

"P-please don't hurt me...."

Papyrus shivered. He wanted to run away. He wanted someone to save him. He wanted Undyne to save him!! He wanted his brother!!! 

The voice, however, was not merciful! Flashing a smile of pure evil as hatred filled his eye-sockets to the brim, he grabbed Papyrus by the collar, violently pulled him up and threw him to the ground, nearly killing him! Papyrus was stunned. He could barely get up. The voice looked down at him in his helpless state. He was bleeding. A LOT. He'd hit his arms hard enough to create some "cuts" of sorts. It looked as though he'd taken a knife and hacked his arms multiple times. Blood began to trickle down as he made his way to the barrier blocking the edge of the upstairs "floor". He could barely stand. As he leaned against the railing he was shaking violently. He held his arms, but constantly had to let go in order to pull himself up. He felt so cold. Shivering, he wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He held the wounds tighter in a desperate attempt to lessen the blood flow. Blood leaked between his fingers and dripped onto his shorts. He winced as he touched them. His legs were shaky as hell, meaning he couldn't stand. His mask was less than a foot away on the floor and he wanted to grab it. More and more blood made its way through his fingers and created stains on his clothes and the floor. His ribs were aching once again, for he had landed on them. He weakly looked up to the voice with pleading eyes as lines of blood suddenly began to leak from the sides of his jaws, between his cold teeth. 

"Please.....Please don't hurt me....."

The voice simply frowned and shook his head in disappointment. 

( _...what a shame...you really ARE a waste of space..._ )

_*sniff*_

Papyrus was ready to cry. He couldn't take it anymore.

_Please Frisk, just_ _**reset** _ _already.....Please Frisk...Please...._

That's when the voice violently approached.

"Please don't hurt me! Please don't, please don't, please don't!!!!!" Papyrus begged.

The voice, however, grabbed him viciously by the collar once again, then lifted him until they were face to face and flashed the evil smile once more, fire burning in his eyes!!!!

( _..._ ** _SHUT IT!!!!_** _..._ )

He sounded horrible!!! Demonic even!!! Papyrus was **terrified**!!!!

"PLEASE DON'T!!!!"

" **PAPYRUS!!!!!** "

Suddenly, Papyrus was thrown to the ground, landing much more than harshly on his spine! Sans had been listening and burst through his door at Papyrus's cry! Papyrus was disoriented now. He couldn't get up. His vision was blurry, but he was well enough to tell that the voice had disappeared. 

_Son of a.....ugh......_

Papyrus couldn't sit upright, and even if he could, he honestly wouldn't. Was this his life? Being thrown around back and forth like a useless toy? Hurting at all times? Wanting to die, and nearly doing so every time he left the house, or talked, or even moved?! Wow...Life just wasn't worth it.....Papyrus was ready to sleep again, and if he woke up, he swore he'd do himself in. Depression was just not worth fighting through when it wouldn't make any differences. Sans still wouldn't know of the timelines, he'd still be stuck with this truth, and Frisk could still reset. Everything would be the same. The exact same. Same dialogue. Same story. Same people, plants, animals....Same house. Same friends. Same brother......

Papyrus looked toward his mask, just inches away.

_It's just not worth it anymore....._

Papyrus closed his eyes and slept right there on the floor, even though Sans was screaming in the background.  
  


_I swear to Asgore, if I wake up from this......._


	10. Repent, Repent!

Papyrus awoke slowly with a terrible feeling in his back, as though he'd slept on concrete. He slowly arose, setting his hand on something rough and cold. 

_What the...?_

He looked down to see that he had in fact been sleeping on concrete. That explained his back! After all concre-

"W-wait...What!?!"

How could he have slept on concrete?! He'd only ever seen concrete on the surface!! But, that means that he was....

_on the SURFACE?!_

He looked up. He saw the sky, the clouds, the plants, the houses!!! Had this whole thing all been a terrible dream!? Was he safe, happy, unharmed?

_Complete...?_

He groaned as he shakily lifted himself from the freezing, hard ground. His humerus bones were scratched up and his clothes, apart from his boots, had tears in them.  Once he was finally on his feet, he took a look around. This definitely was the surface!!! And the town even looked familiar!!! There was only one problem however...

"Where's Sans....?"

That was the only flaw Papyrus could see. The lack of Sans's presence. That meant he had to search! Papyrus had to know if Sans was okay!!! He needed to find his brother!!!! Despite his back, Papyrus began to walk away from the sidewalk, where he'd somehow fallen asleep. He stumbled a little, as he had just woken up on solid ground, which was definitely NOT comfortable. As he walked he decided to take in some of the scenery, even though he'd seen it before. It was quite a welcoming little town. Nice looking houses, decently clean streets, flowers here and there, and other little things that made the place feel homely. Papyrus, despite the pain in his bones, couldn't suppress a smile. He took a deep breath and sighed happily. Maybe he was free after all.....

Suddenly, however, he was torn from this thought by the sound of distant chaos coming from center town. He jumped as a sudden roar of female voices filled the sky. They sounded pissed off. Papyrus couldn't pin-point how many there were, but there were quite a few! He stopped dead in his tracks and found himself unknowingly winding off course. Before he knew it, his feet were unwillingly guiding him towards the source of the commotion. Papyrus, however, did not fight it. As unnerving as this instant lack of self-control was, he was more than curious as to what was causing such a ruckus. After what felt like half an hour he was finally almost there. The noise had gotten louder with every step, telling him that he was closer to it than he'd originally assumed. The sound of hatred filled female voices rang through the little town, quickly taking away some of the beauty. 

"What are they so angry about....?!"

Papyrus had to ask. He wanted to know! He NEEDED to know!! 

Papyrus's feet led him to a tall building, with the noise just around the corner! The voices were starting to give him a migraine! Maybe if he knew what they were mad at, he could stop it. Once he had control of his feet he didn't hesitate to look around the corner. At first, he was utterly confused. There was a small circle consisting of seven angry women, all shouting at the center of the circle. They all looked significantly different, kinda like the children that fell. He took a few steps closer, and the first sentence he heard sent a chill down his spine...

"BURN HIM ALIVE!!!" shouted a women in rather dowdy clothing. Probably not a big fan of modern day clothing. "TURN HIM TO ASHES!!!!" This woman had light blue eyes. Ice blue. They looked almost electric! Papyrus backed away one step, truly disturbed. But there were only more disturbing things to be spoken....

"TEAR HIS ARMS OFF!!!!" shouted another woman. Her eyes were amber colored. Almost orange. According to her posture, she was quite a brave and strong individual!

"SHOOT HIM DOWN!!!!" screamed another. Her eyes were nearly a yellow color. Quite chilling. And her voice rang with a thirst for justice.

Suddenly, a woman with blood, crimson red eyes stepped forward,  taking control of the chaos. She must be an alpha of sorts. 

"Everyone, chill out." she said casually, raising her hands in a way as to proclaim her dominance over the other women. "We can only do one thing, but trust me, it will be worth it! No matter which one we do!!!" She clenched her fist triumphantly and looked back into the center of the circle. "How does that sound, buddy?!" Venom leaked from her voice as she spat those words coldly! Papyrus felt the most intimidated by her. This woman was a light brown color, and wore a scarf much like him, that seemed to be a mixture of green and blue. She had a green and yellow striped sweater that was disturbingly similar to something that Papyrus....somehow forgot. 

"Who are they talking to?!" Papyrus asked to nobody. "Why are they so angr-?!" 

As if to answer his question, a slim space opened up between two of the females, blessing him with the answer.....

Or **cursing** him....

The slender space opened up to reveal-

_SANS!?!?_

"Please, TRUST me!!! I have NO idea what you want from me!!!!!" Sans spoke shakily as he cowered to the ground, allowing the women to tower over him. At this statement, many of the women clenched their fists, their faces heating up in immense anger! Beads of sweat traveled speedily down Sans's skull, as well as Papyrus's! 

_What is happening?! What did he do?!_

Suddenly, the alpha woman spoke again.

"Don't you DARE act like you FORGOT you SON OF A-!!!!"

Before she could finish, a young woman with green eyes stepped in, shaking in her shoes. 

"W-WAIT!!! I-is this really necessary....? He he...." More than half of the women looked at her in pure disbelief.

"E-EXCUSE me?!" screamed a woman in glasses. 

"You have GOT to be joking!!!!" screamed the strong woman.

The dowdy woman spoke soon after, before the green woman could even reply.

"Are you TRULY offering this **FILTHY CHILD KILLER** mercy!?!?!?" She pointed to Sans as she spoke those words. Suddenly, Papyrus understood.

These were the mothers of the fallen children, and they wanted them back.

They wanted vengeance!!! And they were falsely accusing his brother of the deaths!!!!

_They want to KILL him!!!!_

Papyrus burst into a full on sprint, trying to make it to the circle, only for the same horrible force from before to take control once again and stop him in his place!

_NO!!!_

Papyrus struggled against himself to move forward, but his feet had more rebellious ideas. They stuck him to the ground, holding him down, away from his brother! 

"What do you MEAN!?!? I KILLED NO ONE'S KIDS!!! I SWEAR!!!!"

"LAIR, LAIR!!!!!" they chanted, as if preforming a strange ritual. "LIAR, LIAR!!!!"

They stepped closer, just a few steps, and Papyrus was forced to watch. His body was having a full on war against him! His feet wouldn't move, his mouth wouldn't speak, and his mind wouldn't calm down! The worst part was his eyes.

They wouldn't look away....

 They began to chant once more. "Repent! Repent! Repent! REPENT!!!!" 

"I DID NOTHING!!!" Sans was now fearful and angry. However, fear overthrew the anger in seconds!!! 

"BURN HIM!!!" shouted the dowdy woman once again. "BURN HIM!!!" 

Soon, every woman joined in. 

"BURN HIM TO THE GROUND!!!!" 

Papyrus began to struggle harder against himself, trying to run! He HAD to get to Sans! These women would KILL him!!!!

"PLEASE!!! BELIEVE ME!!!" Sans raised his hands as they approached, as if beckoning wild animals to back away.

That's when one woman pulled out a lighter! Then another! And another!!! Soon, almost every woman was holding a lighter!!! The dowdy woman held a stick, maybe for fuel, and the alpha simply raised her arm. She was going to signal them!!!

"Everyone ready?!" she shouted, flashing a smile of pure evil. It reminded Papyrus of....

"PLEASE DON'T!!!" Sans pleaded, backing away. "Just CALM DOWN!!! If you let me go, maybe I can help you!!! Just STOP IT!!!!" His eye sockets filled with relentless fear. 

"One!" The women lit their lighters.

"PLEASE!!!" 

Papyrus fought harder against himself. He was terrified!

"Two!!" The women prepared to throw them.

"STOP IT!!! I-I WILL attack!!! DON'T MAKE ME!!!" Sans stood in a threatening posture and raised his hand, preparing to attack. Papyrus knew he was planning to summon a blaster. If only Sans knew....

The woman paused in her place for a second, obviously stalling, messing with Sans's anticipation. He stayed in his threatening stance, hand raised, ready to summon a blaster he couldn't even use. Papyrus was fighting as hard as he could, regaining some self-control, albeit very slowly. That, however, didn't deter him! If his brother was meant to die, HE would have to die first!!! This protective strength he'd had for Sans has always existed and rested somewhere deep  inside his soul, but now...This pent up energy and fear wasn't going to save Sans! What WAS going to save Sans was HIM!!! Stuck in place, as though his boots were molded to the ground, he had no time to stand and be mortified by an unknown force!!! His devotion to his brother's life and safety rose with every struggle against his unwilling skeletal body! Papyrus clenched his teeth angrily. Whatever this force holding him was, it could go to hell!!! 

_Dammit!!! Let me GO!!!!_

Time seemed to be frozen, as it was taking forever for the leader to signal the ignition. But Papyrus wasn't complaining! He HAD to escape!! He didn't spend ten years of training for this horrid situation only to fail!!! He'd prepared for so long, and standing by as not one, but SEVEN humans threatened to kill Sans was NOT an option!!! Although he felt bound by chains, he struggled and struggled until he was finally able to move slightly. He could just about move his arms, but he still had a LONG way to go! But suddenly, as if by bad luck....

"THREE!!!" The woman threw down her arm, and everyone around her obeyed the signal, throwing the lighters and barely missing Sans!!! 

Papyrus's soul twisted with fear and rage. Finally, with one final struggle, he was freed and he sprinted forward faster than he'd ever before!!! An angry cry escaped as he grabbed one of the women by the back of their shirt and pulled them out of the way, throwing them to the ground! As he approached the flames he heard the sound of coughing and instantly knew that Sans couldn't breathe! They may have no lungs, but smoke still affects them!!!  Papyrus knew he'd have to go through the flames, but he had no fear! In seconds, using knowledge he'd gained from previous training, he was through the flames! At the sight of his brother, Sans jumped, obviously shocked and even scared. Papyrus wrapped himself around Sans in a way as to where he would act as a shield, all harm coming to him and none coming to Sans! In the midst of the flames, it was blinding!!! The bright light conspired with the heat to create a traveling torture chamber that spread to whatever it touched! It was creeping closer to the center and Papyrus instinctively held Sans closer to ensure he'd be safer! He glued his eyes shut as the heat came closer to his face. Papyrus removed his scarf and threw it to the side as to avoid it setting fire while he was wearing it. He slowly opened his eyes just enough to look around and caught a glimpse of something....

A shadow.

HIS shadow....

His VOICE!!!

( _...wow...you really are a failure....just like_ ** _HE_** _said, a million times!...you should've just given up halfway through..._ )

Papyrus swallowed a growl and forced his eyes shut again. The heat was getting to him and he felt his skull getting lighter. Was he passing out...? NO!! Not NOW!!

_I can't pass out!! Not now! Not....Not when Sans is....when Sans is......._

Papyrus couldn't even finish his thoughts, he was so weak.....The intense heat of the fire was messing with his head. He saw the women through the flames. Seven demons staring intently, smiling with a murderous intent. Papyrus could barely hold himself up anymore. The smoke was starting to choke him, but he held on! He had to. This was NOT a choice!!! Not according to... ** _him_**....He was beginning to stumble, and eventually, he fell. Sans panicked and rushed to his side, despite the flames being close enough to ignite his jacket! Papyrus groaned, unable to get up. His vision was blurry. He felt so sick....

"BRO!! Come on bro!! Get up!!" Sans shouted, choking on smoke as ashy, blue tears started falling. "You have to get up!! You HAVE to!!!!"

But Papyrus couldn't get up. He was done for....He could only imagine how disappointed **_he'd_** be....Ten years...All for nothing....No matter how hard he tried, the man was never satisfied. It all ended with the "incident".

"BRO!! GET UP!! PLEASE!!!" Sans's voice was starting to fade into a numbing ringing noise. 

Papyrus began to close his eyes. He was so tired. He looked upwards one more time, however, only to see **_HIM_** _...._

His trainer.

His "friend", shaking his head in disappointment.

"I knew you'd do that..." he mumbled before laying his head down. Heat was everywhere.

"Damn you.....ugh..."  
  


Papyrus awoke with a start, nearly jumping out of his bed. His breathing was panicky and his head was spinning. He couldn't have seen HIM! Not HIM!!! He thought he was done!!! He turned his head slowly to the left, and found the quiche from hours ago and a small note on a table near his bed. He groaned, unwilling to read at this moment, and plopped back onto his bed groggily, trying to sleep through the rushing thoughts, although that was near impossible.....

_Why are you back......?_   
  


**_Gaster_ ** _....._


	11. See, Hear, Speak No Evil...

Papyrus tossed and turned in his race car bed for what felt to be an hour. Despite his desperation for sleep, he just couldn't keep his eyes closed. His mind still raced with thoughts, and even some fear.

_Why was Gaster back?! Was it really him? No, no it couldn't be him. Right...?_

Closing his eyes in frustration, he lay still as possible, hoping against hope that he would fall asleep.

_And this time, NOT wake up...._

However, his feeble attempt was interrupted by a startling as all hell ringing from his phone. Nearly jumping upward again he scowled as he slowly turned and grabbed his phone, only to see that Alphys was calling him.

_Oh great._

Papyrus was hesitant to answer the call. He just wanted to put the phone down, hang up, and go back to bed. But after thinking through his options, he realized there was no possible way of Alphys giving up. She would just keep spamming him with calls and messages until he succumbed. And besides, he'd already tried sleeping minutes ago, and how did well did THAT work out? Anyways, Papyrus crumbled to the annoying truth and answered the phone, saying in groggy and crabby tone voice tone...

"Hello?"

At first, there was nothing, but just when he would've put the phone down...He was met with white noise. Loud, unnerving static coming from the other end of the line. Papyrus felt a chill run down his spine, but for some reason, couldn't bear to put the phone down. He sat through at least thirty seconds of static until finally, on the other end, he began to hear little bits and pieces of sentences in a voice much similar to Sans's, only this one was raspy, hushed, and.....panicked?

"What are y.....that's insane...won't hurt will........don't understand......stop......doc don't......"

".......I won't let ya go near him!..........."

Papyrus shivered, an uncomfortable atmosphere beginning to form. What the hell was that about? Why did Sans sound so concerned, so scared? So sick...? Was he okay? Suddenly, without warning, the static was cut off by a loud _BEEP!_ signifying that the call ended. No further did anyone on the other end speak. Papyrus held the phone for about a minute more before finally gathering up the courage to set it down. Unsure of what to do after such....strange call, he decided it was best to read the little note left next to the hours old quiche. However, when he moved his arm, pain shot up through it faster than the sunlight through his window! He winced and fiercely pulled his arm back down!

_W-what the hell...?_

Slowly, he raised his arm once again, and this time no pain ensued. He gently grabbed the small, folded paper in his bare hand and weakly opened it. He read it as best he could in the lack of light.

_Hey Pap! If you're wondering where I am, or how you ended up in bed, I put you in your room and left to talk to Alphys. I just want ya to know, I have many things I want to say and do. In the past, you've always been so kind and forgiving to me, even when I didn't deserve it in the slightest. Honestly bro, I don't know what kept ya going, but whatever it was, I wanted you to keep it up! You were so happy, so smiley, that when you woke up frowning two weeks ago, I was instantly concerned. Of course, you're allowed to have emotions, so at first, I thought of it as just a sad or sick day. But as time went on, I knew somethin' was up. Now that I know you're....depressed, I want to make it up to you for everything ya did for me. I decided to talk to Dr. A. in the hopes that we could find somethin' to, not exactly CURE your sadness, but to at least stop your body pain and lower your stress levels a bit. I might be there for a while, hours at most, and might not get home until nighttime. Please bro, get some sleep, and eat the food I left for ya. I may not be a gourmet chef or anything, but I took extra time with this one, and made sure that it had some protein in it, hopefully to help your strength. Behind it is some liquid Tylenol, and a smaller paper telling ya how much to take. Don't take too much!!! Doubt that you will though, considering it tastes awful. My point is, please be calm, eat, rest, and try to keep yourself as happy as possible in your state. Call me if ya have a problem. You'd better! See ya later, bro! Love ya!_

_Your big bro,_

_Sans._

Papyrus honestly smiled at this note, felling a warmth in his chest, knowing how much Sans truly cared. Sure, he'd always should Papyrus his care, but Papyrus had never truly felt it. He'd felt the genuine love from his brother grow numbing and overused over time, making it seem meaningless. But now, despite the crushing pressure of the resets, and the fact that this won't change their outcome, he felt-for once in a long time-....happy....

However, this was pushed to the side as he remembered the mumbling on the other end of the phone.

_I won't let you go near him....._

Sans sounded terrified as he mumbled those words, even a bit shaky. Gaster was suddenly thrown out of his mind and replaced with concern. Was his brother alright? Papyrus couldn't suppress the feeling of fear that was slowly growing as he shakily and painfully stepped out of bed. He was met with a sudden stab of sharp pain in his skull. A headache. He looked back to the little table beside him and took notice to the medicine. He decided it was best to take some instead of pushing it away like he did everything else. Grabbing a small cup like object he filled it to the proper amount necessary to help him. Sans was right, it did taste horrible. But putting that aside, he returned to the real problem. He slowly began to get to the door, noticing his scarf hanging on the door knob. He grabbed it and put it on before heading out of his room. As he approached the stairs, he was greeted by the horrible memory of his attempt....He was ashamed. But he threw that thought away and reminded himself of what was truly important right now!

_Sans!_

Checking his phone quickly, he saw the time. It was seven o' clock in the evening. How long had he been out? When did he pass out? He had so many questions as he made his way down the stairs, shivering. Once he finally got to the door, he nearly tripped over himself, catching his fall against the door with a loud _THUD!_ He groaned _._

_D-damn it...._

Papyrus hated this. Was he sick? What kind of disease was this? He slowly pulled himself up, leaning against the door. His bones, especially his arms and legs, were so achy. He felt like he would fall apart! Finally, he forcefully opened the door and nearly face-planted when he stepped forward. He was bare-foot, but he didn't care. He walked for what seemed like an hour, which in reality was only ten minutes, until he made it to Waterfall. The first few steps forward were well lit, but next thing you know, he was blind. It was dark as all hell around him! Nothing was visible, no matter how much light emitted from it! Not the flowers, or the ceiling rocks, or even the water! He felt unnerved by this. Was he safe? For about five minutes he walked blindly, deciding not to turn and head home considering he could no longer see. However, he was slightly terrified by his loss of vision. Yet, he continued to walk forward, hoping to not run into trouble. Suddenly, he heard an echoing voice.

_This way!_

This little phrase echoed along a series of flowers that lay before him. Perfect! He walked forward, following the little voices as they spoke.

_This way! This way! This way! This way!_

It sounded similar to Dr. Alphys. No wonder. He kept walking forward though, having no chance of getting home without help. After about five more minutes, the voice changed, and so did the sentence.

_What's happening?!_

It sounded like Sans, and it was frightened! Papyrus sped up his walking as he heard the same thing mumbled over and over again.

_What's happening?! What's happening?! What's happening?! What's happening?!_

Five more minutes, and again, it changed, but remained Sans's voice.

_I don't like this...I don't like this...I don't like this...I don't like this......_

Papyrus got scared. Once again, it changed five minutes later.

_Stay back! Stay back! Stay back! Stay back!_

Soon, Papyrus was running blindly through the darkness. He grew more and more worried as he heard the flowers! Was this Sans? Was he alright?! Please let him be alright!!! Suddenly, Papyrus was met with the word...

**_STOP!!!!!_ **

Sadly, Papyrus was too late! Before he knew it, he was no longer on solid ground, and was met with a blast of cold water!!! Caught by surprise, he was unable to comprehend the situation, making for a terrible reaction! Instead of swimming, he froze in shock, and let the glowing blue water pour into his eyes, weighing him down as he sank to the bottom. Distracted by his shock, he didn't realize his inability to breathe! He was drowning!!! Soon, his body stopped tensing and he instantly became aware of the problem! He futilely tried to swim upwards, but he was not sure where the surface was anymore, and now his scarf had wrapped itself around his eyes, making things worse!!! Blue light still pulsated through the faded red fabric, but now land was no longer visible. Beginning to feel lighter, he began to succumb to the pressure of the water. Was this where it finally ended? As much as he worried for Sans, he could no longer fight. This was the end of the line. And Papyrus took it with dignity, allowing water to flood his skeletal body and the crushing hands of the waves to push and drag him down. He shut his eyes, and stopped breathing.....

Finally, he would die......It would be over......

_I'm free........_   
  


Papyrus had a rude awakening, soaked in freezing water with his scarf and phone at his sides! He made it?

"Are you alright, young Skeleton?" asked a stranger in a soft voice. Papyrus jumped and turned around, coughing a little on water that still lingered in his throat.

"Oh! Sorry, did I startle you?" The voice was disturbingly gentle. Finally, when Papyrus could open his eyes, he was met with-

"River person!?!?"

"Yes, it is me." Their voice was kind, and quiet as to not scare him. Although they were quite unsettling to look at in their cloak, they were quite kind. Only more proof that appearance means nothing in this world. Papyrus was shaky as he attempted to stand, only to fall down again.

"I recommend you rest a while after what had happened. You nearly met death himself! Or herself."

"W-what even happened River Person?"

"Call me sir, or ma'am, whichever you like."

"Alright, ma'am..." Papyrus had always seen this river rider as a motherly being, making them a ma'am in his mind.

"Well, what had happened was that you had run into the water, and you began to drown. Fearful of your death, I-an excellent swimmer-jumped in after you, and gently brought you to the surface. You were very far from consciousness when I had saved you, but I knew you would awaken soon."

You could here the smile on her voice. What a kind, yet mysterious monster she was.

"T-thank you, ma'am. I thought I was about to die."

"But you weren't scare, were you?"

Papyrus's eyes shot open. She knew that he'd been okay with death! Would she be upset?

"U-uh..."

"It's alright. But why were you allowing death to win? I thought you were supposed to TRY to win at chess, ha ha!"

Honestly, Papyrus thought she was quite clever. Comparing life and death to a game of chess, interesting. Papyrus slowly rose and told her what had happened, that he'd gone blind, and why he was running. In realization, the River Person offered him a ride.

"Would you like me to take you home?"

"N-no ma'am, but...can you get to Hotland?"

"Of course. Is that where you want to go?"

"Y-yes please..."

The River Person was more than willing to help him out. Revealing one of her arms, which was quite rare, she hauled Papyrus over her shoulder and began to lead him towards her boat. Papyrus picked up his scarf and phone and checked the time again. It had only been thirty-five minutes since he'd left the house. This was going to be a long journey. Papyrus groaned again, hating his life more than ever. Once they finally reached the boat, Papyrus slowly sat down, his legs shaking in pain. Once the boat started to move, he took a deep breath and looked around. He absorbed the true beauty of the scenery. The rocks, the water, the flowers...Everything was so pretty. No wonder this place was loved by many, including Snowdin residents. He smiled again, and shut his eyes, letting little water droplets and cool air hit his bones. He should've known. If he wanted to relax, he should've just come here! After about thirty more minutes, the boat slowed to a stop.

"Here we are, young monster. Come again anytime."

"Thank you ma'am. I will, maybe."

"He he he!"

Papyrus, with some assistance, slowly stepped off the little boat, and began to walk up the path towards Alphys's lab. Luckily, the River Person had parked almost right ahead of it. It would only take a minute or so to get there with how slowly he was walking. It only took seconds on an average day. As worried as Papyrus was for Sans, he didn't want to hurt himself, making him unable to do anything. Although the River person stayed in her place and wasn't far away, he had Sans to worry for, and had no time to deal with a serious injury. With his shaky hands he held himself, feeling abnormally cold in a place of lava and fire. Once he was finally up the path he turned to his right and headed towards the lab entrance. He knew there was no point in knocking, so he simply entered as quietly as possible. When he entered, all lights were on and the computer was working, starting to get dangerously warm. He looked up to the big screen, and found himself staring at, well, himself. At least it wasn't a mirror. He continued to walk onward, making sure to take note of everything he saw. There was some damage to the wall and floor, and even the door! What had happened? Sans must have been terrified! This had to be his doing! Papyrus shivered. How unsettling. He walked over to the computer, deciding to turn it off. He knew how, but decided to examine the computer, interested in every switch. He pressed one that, for some reason, had caught his attention. Once he did, he was met with-

"Are you crazy?!" said Sans's voice. The screen was pitch black. "We're tryin' to HELP him not HARM him!!!"

"It'll be fine, Sans! It's not like you have to force it on him!" replied Alphys.

_W-what-?_

"What are you saying!? Are you insane!?"

"Calm down Sans! It's fine!"

"It won't hurt will it?!"

"Only a little, but he'll be alright!"

"I don't understand why I have to do this!!!"

"You don't have to FORCE it!!!"

"I...I love him, but...I can't."

"Grr! FINE!!!"

"Huh?!"

"Then I'LL do it!!!"

_Do what...?_

"What?! NO!!!"

"YES!!!"

"STOP ALPH!!! IT'S NOT HAPPENING!!!"

"You can't stop me!!! We both want him to get better, and there's NO other way!!!"

"Doc, DON'T!!!! You can't!!!"

"I can!! And I WILL when I see him again!!"

"No, you WON'T!!!"

"Why NOT?!"

"Because-"

_Because what?!_

**"I won't let ya go near him!!!!"**

Papyrus's eye sockets widened in horror and realization. This was what he heard on the phone earlier!!! He pressed every other button, hoping to find something, only to get nothing. Finally, he turned it off, but he was hesitant to do so. Once he did, the conversation ingrained itself into his mind, swirling around in circles like a speeding toy train! He had to sit down. He went to Alphys's desk and took a seat slowly. He needed some time to think. What could have been going on?! Weren't they finding a cure for his pain and stress? Was Sans ok-

_Wait...SANS!!!_

Instantly, Papyrus grabbed his phone and opened it, dialing Sans's number. Unlike Sans, Papyrus kept track of people's phone numbers. Once it was dialed he nervously waited for Sans to answer. He'd never been so shaky! For thirty seconds, all he heard was ringing, and then the phone hung up. He called again. Same thing happened. He called one more time, more fearful than ever. Sans had to be hurt if he wouldn't even answer a call from PAPYRUS! Suddenly, he heard a _CLICK!_

"Pap? Is that you? What's goin' on? Something wrong?!"

"Oh thank ASGORE you answered!!!" Papyrus had never felt more relief.

"What?"

"I thought you were hurt!!!"

"Huh? No way! Not with ya so sick! Anyway, since you're on the phone, how ya doin'?"

Papyrus was about to speak, until...

( _...tell him you left and didn't listen to him..i DARE you!...._ )

"Grr!!! YOU stay away damn it!!! Why are you here!?!?"

"B-bro? What's goin' on?! Ya okay?!?!"

( _..i'm just saying, you're quite a bad listener...he he he!!!..._ )

"Stay AWAY you-!!!"

Next thing Papyrus knew, he was picked up by his neck like a dead animal! He made a choking sound out of surprise and dropped the phone, nearly breaking it!!!

"Bro?!?! What's wrong?!?! What's happening?!?!"

"PUT ME DOWN YOU SON OF A-!!!!"

The voice then threw him into the desk and let him fall to the ground!!! He screamed in pain, his back nearly broken!!!

"BRO!?! PAPYRUS!?!?! WHAT'S GOIN' ON?!?! PAPYRUS!!!!!"

Papyrus reached for the phone weakly, only for the voice to snatch it away.

"H-HEY!!! *cough cough* Fucking give that BACK you bastard!!!!! *cough cough*"

The voice simply smirked evilly and looked at the phone.

"BRO!!!! WHAT'S WRONG!?!?! TELL ME!!!! ANSWER ME!!!!!"

( _....oh calm down, you idiot....Asgore could hear you all the way from his castle with how loud you're_ _yelling..._ )

On the other end of the phone, Sans froze in terror. Papyrus was being attacked, and he couldn't do a single thing from where he was standing! His hands shook in fear and anger. Whoever was attacking his brother would NOT get away with it!!!

"WHO ARE YOU!?!? WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT'VE YA DONE WITH MY BRO!?!?!? IF YOU HURT HIM I SWEAR TO GOD-!!!!"

( _....stop!...fucking STOP!!!...I swear to Asgore!!!...just STOP!!!..._ )

Sans paused.

"What do ya mean?!?!"

( _...stop acting like you care for him!!...it's not working!!!!..._ )

"What do ya mean ACTING!!! Listen here smart ass!!! I'm not havin' this, so ya better stay the HELL away from Pap!!!"

( _..stop it!!!...you and I both know it's a trick, and so does HE!!!..._ )

The voice pointed to Papyrus as he spoke those words. When Sans heard this, he couldn't believe it. Did Papyrus not feel cared about?! Oh no....

Papyrus could barely move, as he was sure that any movement would finish off his spine. It had taken quite the beating, and now he was damn sure it was on the brick of snapping!!! Barely holding himself up, he mumbled the words...

"F-f-fucking l-liar...." And with that, he clunked out. Head hitting the floor, he passed out in his place. His breathing was shallow and rugged, and his heart, or soul, was slow.

"P-Pap.....I....I'm sorry..." Sans mumbled on the other end. He never knew. Papyrus must've felt so hated, despite all he did for him. Than again, it only seemed like a lot to Sans considering he never did much in general. Papyrus ALWAYS did things for him though! He must've felt so used, taken advantage of. Unwanted. Oh how wrong he was!

( _...finally, you shut-_ )

"WHEN I FUCKING FIND YOU I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM AND STOP TELLIN' HIM LIES YOU LITTLE FUCK!!!!"

The voice couldn't help but laugh at this.

"KEEP LAUGHING DUMB ASS!!!! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!"

And with that, Sans hung up. He wasn't gonna let some fucking bastard attacking his brother go without a scratch!!! He had to get home quickly!!!!

"S-Sans!? What happened?!?! Is Papyrus okay?!?!" Alphys had heard everything.

"No!!! Some stupid fuck is attacking him, and I gotta get home quick!!!"

"Oh!! Well, you can go to the river person!!! Check near my lab first, cause they might be there!!"

"Thanks Alph!!!"

Sans then began to run as fast as he could until he was out of sight, and then used one of his "short cuts". Once he was there, he began to head to the River Person, only to get bad vibes coming from the lab. Despite the great fear he had right now for Papyrus, an unknown force had compelled him to go inside. When he did, he was met with-

"Pap's scarf!!!"

He ran to it, picking it up as though it was a rare, prized gem. His hands shook even more now! Did the bastard who attacked his brother bring him here?!

"COME OUT!!! COME OUT YOU LITTLE FUCKER!!! WHERE ARE YA!?!? WHERE'S PAPYRUS!?!?!?"

Rage had never been so plentiful in his voice, in his eyes....Blue light pulsated from his left eye, signifying his anger. His teeth were clenched so hard that he thought one would break. He violently turned on his heels as he looked around. He saw nothing, no one, except the computer now being off. He started walking towards it, only to trip on-

"P-Pap's phone?! Was he here when he called?!?!"

Sans's fear grew, but it couldn't bury his fury. He picked it up with a shaky hand and got more pissed off just by looking at it! He was gonna find the bastard who hurt Pap and make 'em pay!!! He put the phone in his pocket and decided to look around. After looking everywhere, he was going to leave and get Undyne, until he realized that he hadn't checked the door with a bathroom sign on it.

"No way could he be in there!!! That'd be fuckin' stupid for a kidnapper to hide somebody!!!" But Sans was desperate enough to go in and check. When he opened the door, he was shocked to be met with an elevator instead of a bathroom.

"What the hell?! Alph, what're ya hiding?!"

He stepped in and looked at the buttons ahead of him. Every single one had a number except for one, which said "True Lab" on it.

"T-True Lab? Well, if he's anywhere, that HAS to be it!!!"

Sans pressed the button without hesitation and listened as the doors shut behind him. Leaning his back against the wall, anxiety building up, he clutched the scarf tightly as a bead of sweat rolled down his skull.

"Please Pap, please be down here. Please be okay..."

Suddenly, after what felt like ten minutes, the elevator stopped. However, it didn't open. Sans, at first, was confused, until suddenly, a red light began to flash!!!

"W-WHOA!!!"

Sans was picked up and thrown to the floor as the elevator sped up, hurtling towards the ground. Never in his life had Sans felt so much panic in the span of a second. He swore his life flashed before his sockets, and he closed his eyes, screaming as he awaited impact with the ground. The thing that would kill him. The last thing on his mind was how Papyrus felt so unwanted, and that he failed to make it up to him. However, instead of crashing and burning like he thought he would, he was suddenly slowed down super fast, pressure pushing down on him from all angles, keeping him from getting up. His breath became harsh and forced as the pressure pushed on his ribs. For a second, he couldn't feel anything. However, as he approached the ground slowly, the pressure lessened. Finally, when he landed, he hesitated before getting up. He didn't know if he was truly there until the doors opened and freed him. Clutching the scarf tighter, he ran out of the elevator as he stood up. He was having a heart attack. He shook as he took in sharp, painful breaths. The air was thick and suffocating, as though it was foggy. The place was dark and filled with unsettling noises. As disturbed as he was, he decided it was best to move forward. He had to find his brother!!!

Deep within the True Lab, however, sat Papyrus in a bone chillingly cold room full of refrigerators. He held himself tight, shivering in fear, tears beginning to form at the edge of his eye sockets. He wanted his brother.

"S-S-Sans......S-Sans......Help......help m-me........."

He was so scared. Never had he felt such trauma. This was the most horrifying thing he'd been through. He had no idea where he was. He was cold, alone, scared, and surrounded by noises from strange monsters lurking the halls that definitely could not be found up above this place. He wanted to get up, but his legs were aching like hell! Leaning against one of the five fridges, he began to cry. He was so, so scared.....He felt like a small child. A small, defenseless child. Holding himself tighter, he dared to close his eyes. Rocking back and forth in a desperate need for comfort, he longed to go home. He longed to lie down in his bed and forget the world around him. He was crying. Tears slid down his skull and hit the floor with a small plop, like dripping water in a leaking sink. They were so cold. Suddenly, right in front of him, he heard the sound of a pained and gurgled cry. He kept on hugging himself, his fear only growing greater. The crying grew closer. Something was approaching him. He prayed that it would go away.

_Please....please leave....._

However, the creature continued to approach. Papyrus felt more cold air blow onto him. He was so afraid.

"S-so....So c-cold.....So cold......"

Suddenly, the creature before him mumbled the same words.

"So cold...."

Papyrus opened his eyes quickly only to be met with a melting, dying creature. Tears still falling, he jumped back until his back was against the fridge. The creature looked like a snowdrake mixed with other unidentifiable creatures. Papyrus froze. The creature looked in pain and terrified. Just about as terrified as he was. Sympathy began to take place of his fear, and he settled down. Tears started to cease and he moved forward, just a little. Who was this person, and why were they so hurt? Papyrus wiped away his tears and crawled towards the creature, reaching out a hand to touch them, only for them to wince and shrink away. He must've scared them. Pulling his hand back slowly, he continued to crawl to them. Opening his mouth, he attempted to speak some words of comfort, only for nothing to come out.

_What the?_

He tried again, but nothing happened. He started to be scared again. He knew he wanted to speak, but his body wouldn't let him! Rubbing his throat, he tried once more, only to say nothing.

_W-what's happening to me?! Why are these weird things happening?!_

Papyrus looked up to the creature sadly, only to see it share a similar expression. It was pained. It wanted to shed tears, but it was incapable. How unfortunate. Papyrus let out a saddened sigh, trying to say "Are you okay?". Everything he said came out as a breath, a noise...However, the creature replied.

"No....."

_?!_

"I...I miss them....."

Papyrus realized that this creature could hear his questions in his breath! He let out a confused huff of air, asking "Miss who?".

"M-my son....My....my husband.......*groan*"

_This thing was a mother! Poor creature!_

Papyrus huffed again, a concerned sigh, saying "Let me help you".

"Please....Please do...."

Papyrus held out his arms, and the creature walked into them. Papyrus had never felt so nervous, but as the creature came into the hug, he felt brave. Braver than ever! Smiling as best he could, he wrapped his arms around the creature, jumping a little as he sank into it. He felt the creatures liquefied body seep between his bones, but as disturbed as he was, he kept up the hug. After five minutes, he let go, the melted body of the creature forming itself back onto its host.

"T-thank...thank you...." The creature smiled weakly, its face contorted.

Papyrus smiled back shakily and breathed out a heartfelt "Of course!"

Before he knew it, the creature that was just before him melted into the darkness, disappearing, possibly to never be seen again. Suddenly, Papyrus felt new found strength in his body, allowing him to get up and walk again! He felt braver than before. That creature must have been the very encounter he needed in order to make it through this place! Now that he could walk, he looked around for the exit to the room and headed towards it. It was quite a ways away, but he'd have enough energy to just about make it there! Pushing himself forward, he managed to make it inches away from the exit before finally falling. That was good. At least it wouldn't be a long trip.

Meanwhile, Sans was busy tip toeing his way through misty rooms and empty atmosphere. Every step made a sound. The anticipation of a sneak attack killed him! But he HAD to be brave!! For Papyrus!!! He began to wonder if he should shout out his name, get his attention.

"N-no, no! That'd be stupid!!! Who KNOWS who or what could be in here, looking or me, trying to hear me!!!" Sans whispered frustrated. Of course, his fear didn't deter him from finding his brother. He kept walking, but he must admit that every time he heard a noise, he sped up just a little. Suddenly, in the distance, he heard something fall. Something heavy!

"Papyrus!"

Sans's fear grew as he began to run, no longer caring for what lay ahead! Sprinting as fast as he could, afraid of teleporting in this strange place, he clutched the scarf to his chest. He called out, gently at first...

"Papyrus. Papyrus!"

Then, he got louder.

"Papyrus!! Papyrus!!!"

Soon, it became screaming.

"Papyrus!!!! PAPYRUS!!!!"

He no longer cared who or what heard him. He needed to save Papyrus!!!

Papyrus, however, was busy crawling himself out of the cold room, desperately lifting himself by his arms. He was once again shaky, but still brave. If he went fast enough, and maybe even met more creatures, he could make it out by himself! Suddenly, he heard in the distance-

"PAPYRUS!!!!"

_Sans?!_

That was enough for his body to give out. He lay on the floor, still awake, but not moving. Was he safe?! Was Sans coming to help him?!

_I'm safe!_

Soon he began to hear footsteps, sounding similar to slippers. Familiar slippers.

Sans kept running and running until he saw a silhouette. Papyrus's silhouette!!!

"PAPYRUS!!!"

Papyrus jumped as Sans called his name, but remained on the ground, unable to move still. Sans ran to him, fear rebuilding as he didn't get up.

"Papyrus?! PAP!?! YOU OKAY?!?"

Sans skidded to a stop and knelt down to get a good look at Papyrus, who still couldn't move.

"PAP!!!"

Papyrus struggled a little, trying to push himself up, actually managing to lift himself a few inches.

"S-Sans....*cough* I-"

In seconds, Sans ran forward and wrapped his arms around his brother. Tears that were non existant only seconds ago were streaming down his skull like rivers. Papyrus was expecting this, in a way, but was still taken aback by the sudden movement.

"Whoa! S-Sa-"

"Thank GOD you're alive!!! I thought I lost ya, bro!!!!" Sans choked a little on sobs that got caught in his throat. His breathing was rugged. Papyrus's chest filled with sadness and worry. He'd put his brother through so much, but he always seemed to recover. Would he recover this time?

"Sans...I-it's okay! Really! I'm fine!"

"Y-ya sure, bro...?"

"Of course!!! I mean, yes, I was scared as hell when I got attacked, bu-"

In that instant, Sans's grip tightened in anger, and he pulled away with a look of pure hatred and his eye flaring with blue magic that shouldn't be there!

"Speaking of attacked-" Sans spat. His teeth were gritted in rage and his fists were clenched. The words were forced through his jaws.

"S-Sans! C-calm down, brother! It's okay! I-"

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD!?!?!" Sans shouted, interrupting him. He didn't hesitate to unleash his pent up anger. There was a small, barely noticeable hint of fear in his voice. Sans looked around angrily, waiting for Papyrus's attacker to come out. Papyrus knew they'd never come while he was around! It's HIS voice! Even his own voice, as violent as it is, was too cowardly and smart to appear in front of someone else!

"Sans, they're gone. They won't show up. Trust me."

However, Sans wasn't having it.

"COME OUT DAMN IT!!! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!! WHERE ARE YA!!!!"

"Sans STOP!!!" Papyrus didn't like yelling at his brother, but sometimes it was the only way to stop Sans from doing something stupid. Sans jumped at Papyrus's tone of voice. Turning violently, he was met with a dim-eyed and tired, yet upset Papyrus.

"P-Pap-"

"I understand that you're angry, and I understand why, but you have to CALM DOWN!!! They're gone! I KNOW they are!!! I...I-I saw them leave, Sans. They're gone." Papyrus technically did see him leave, but he didn't go really anywhere.

Sans sighed, shutting his eyes to finally register the situation and approach calmly, albeit very energetic. It hurt. It hurt him to know that not only had his brother been attacked while he was away, but he couldn't even get there on time to make sure they paid the price!!! He let his brother down, again...

"Sorry, bro...I just...I feel like I let ya down....I should-"

"Sans..."

"I should be watching you, protecting you, and I didn't...And now ya get attacked and I can't even make sure they pay up for hurtin' ya!!! I just....I'm a failure..."

Tears once again began to run down his face, much slower this time. Papyrus felt his soul ache. He slowly, as to not startle him, pulled Sans into another hug. Sans coughed a little, shaking in his brother's arms.

"Sans. You are NOT a failure. Not to me. Not to ANYONE!"

"I...I just...*cough*"

"Why do you do all this stuff for me anyways? You don't HAVE to just because you're my brother! You're a great person, Sans, and you know it!"

"I just...*cough cough*...I just wanted to m-make it up to ya for always *cough cough* b-bein' there for me, especially when I don't deserve it......"

"You don't have to do that, Sans. I don't care if you make it up to me. I will love you either way!" Papyrus forced a smile. He wanted Sans to be happy, and now he fucked up badly! Suddenly, Papyrus began thinking impossible, yet terrifying thoughts. What if, because so much has happened this timeline, Sans wouldn't forget! That thought made Papyrus freeze, but he was brought back as Sans spoke again.

"T-thanks bro....You're the best...."

"No...YOU'RE the best, Sans." Papyrus felt lighter as Sans smiled up to him.

Suddenly, he found himself slipping. He started falling out of Sans's arms, eye sockets closing from exhaustion.

"P-Pap?"

Papyrus fell to the ground.

"Pap?!"

Papyrus's breathing slowed.

"Papyrus!!!!"

Papyrus was simply sleeping. Once this was realized, Sans sighed in relief. At least now, he could teleport them home. With a snap of his fingers, they left the premises, traveling through frozen time. Whilst this happened, Sans's mind raced with thoughts on what to do for his amazing brother when they arrived home.

It would only be seconds now......


	12. Brotherhood

Once they arrived home, Sans put Papyrus in bed again and phoned Alphys to tell her everything that happened and that everything was okay now. Well, everything except the "True Lab" nonsense. Afterwards, he went back downstairs and tried to come up with ideas of what to do for Papyrus. His brother deserved to know he was cared for, and Sans would be the one to show him how important he really was! Sans knew he wasn't the best cook, but he still could make something. He decided to actually make soup considering Papyrus hadn't been feeling well. Almost sick, actually. And that whole True Lab experience would DEFINITELY have shaken him badly, so it was best for him to eat something that could strengthen him. Sans looked around the house, realizing how dirty it was. Maybe he could clean it for Papyrus. He should also pick up his sock. It has always been giving Pap a hard time. There were many things Papyrus did daily that he could do FOR him, but Sans had to remember that he wasn't a workaholic like his brother, so he should take things slow! Sans also remembered to give himself limitations as to what he can do. After the attack, Sans decided that he can no longer leave his brother home alone during his depression, as bad stuff always happens to him! He had horrible luck. It's as if the universe has had some grudge against Papyrus, and now it's taking advantage of his state of weakness. 

"Maybe I should talk to Alphys 'bout installing a camera in the house or something." stated Sans as he went through the kitchen, looking for a pot. He decided soup was ultimately a good decision. He chose to make tomato since Papyrus used tomatoes in his spaghetti sauce, and because there weren't a ton of things to make soup out of in the Underground. After a few minutes of searching, he finally found a pot under the super high sink.....as well as a damn dog!

"HEY!" Sans shouted as the dog took a bone in his mouth. "Put that DOWN!"

On a normal day, after a normal reset, Sans would never really care for the dog. But now, he wasn't going to let anymore things ruin Papyrus's stuff or his day! The dog ran as quick as he could, but Sans caught it with his magic. His own magic may be weaker than Pap's, but it could still catch stuff.  Once he had the dog, he snatched the bone and threw the mutt out the door. When he was back at the sink, he put the bone on the highest shelf and grabbed the pot, placing it on the stove. As he looked for some tomatoes in the fridge, he wondered what could've possibly happened to turn his happy, optimistic, energetic little brother into a sick, suffering, saddened, and bedridden monster. Did the resets have something to do with it? The kid has reset at least twenty times now. Maybe the whole messing with time thing slowly weakened Pap and made him sick over time. If that was the case, Sans SWORE on his LIFE that he'd **KILL** the kid!!! Resetting and hurting his brother and shit?! NOT happening!!! Screw the promise he made to the old lady every time!! He was NOT gonna let this little brat ruin his innocent little brother!!! 

He scowled in anger as he continued to search, and finally noticed that there were none.

"Damn it!" Sans growled. "I can't leave Pap alone! It'll just put him in more danger!! Wait..." He stopped to think for a second. "Maybe I could call Undyne. Yeah! I'll do that!!"

Taking out his phone, he found Undyne almost right away, and hit her number ready to call. However, he was interrupted by-

"WHERE'S PAPYRUS?!?!" Undyne shouted, breaking through the window. Sans dropped his phone in surprise and almost fell backwards. 

"U-Undyne! Calm down! H-he's fi-"

"WHO'S THE BASTARD THAT HURT HIM!?!"

"Undyne!! Stop!!! I do-"

"WHERE IS HE!?!?"

"UNDYNE!!!!!" 

That made her stop.

"CALM DOWN!!! PAPYRUS IS-!!! *sigh* Papyrus is fine. I found him. He's here. The person who harmed him is gone. We don't know who or where they are. All we know is that they're gone. But listen to me!! Pap is asleep, so calm down! Also, I need ya for something."

"O-Oh...S-sorry. What do you need, Sans?"

"I was actually gonna call ya to watch him while I go buy stuff to make food for him. Alright?"

"O-OH! S-sure! Okay!!!" Undyne smiled and gave a thumbs up. She was in her armor, obviously ready for a fight. Sans decided it was best for her to keep it on considering that the person who attacked Papyrus was obviously a strong opponent, and if they come back, she'll have to be ready to kick their ass. 

"Cool," Sans replied. "If anything happens to him, or goes wrong, let me know!"

"I will!" Undyne flashed a toothy fish smile.

"Alright, see ya!" And with that, Sans was out the door. The wind was blowing hard and snow was falling. But after living there for a while, he'd gotten used to it. That didn't stop him from blocking his face as snow pounded down on him though. It was nice that Snowdin had very bright lights in its stores. The snow was starting to clog his vision, making him utterly blind. Deciding to shut his eyes to stop snow from going into his eye sockets, he desperately put a hand in front of him. 

Suddenly, the wind became unbearably loud, and the snow got faster and fell heavier. He felt the strength of the wind push him back, as if begging him to return home, almost like a warning. Sans couldn't understand the sudden bad weather, but he kept on going. Suddenly, he felt disturbingly alone. Almost abandoned. The place was so empty-looking. It was colder than usual. He started to get unnerved. Then, out of nowhere, he heard giggling. It sounded like....

"The kid!" Sans's eyes widened in fear. The kid was here, and he was alone in the snow! Maybe the storm would hide him from view, but he couldn't risk staying outside. He knew it was hopeless to run, but it was his only option. He began running as fast as he could, futilely hoping that he'd make it somewhere safe. Soon, in the distance, he saw a group of trees, perfect for hiding in. The kid was obviously here after so damn long, and he couldn't risk getting found! He didn't know what route the kid has decided to take and he wasn't going to risk getting caught off guard in the case that they were looking for revenge! Running to the trees, he hid underneath their intertwined branches, limbs and roots. It was quite a good shelter really. He should find some way to mark this place, so that he could bring Papyrus he-

_Papyrus!_

Sans's mind flashed back to his house. The kid was running loose, and if they find his house, his brother was screwed! If the kid was murdering everyone, they'd be strong as hell, and they'd be able to defeat Undyne! And then...his brother....

He HAD to get home!

His brother had been through enough! He couldn't let him die! Not AGAIN!!! He looked between a space in the branches and saw all the snow. It would be hard as hell to get home in this weather, but he had no choice, unless he wanted to lose Pap again! He hadn't even payed him back for all the nice things he did. He couldn't let this happen!!! Waiting for about three minutes, trying to see through the snow for any sign of his home or at least a pathway to follow, his fear began to be replaced by concern and worry. Finally, when he felt that he had a route worked out, he slowly left the branches and left a small little beacon-like light inside, marking its place. Then, he focused himself on his path and ran as quick as possible, unable to teleport in this weather. He ran for about an hour, unable to see anything. Sans was terrified. He called Undyne, but received no signal through the storm. 

"God damn it!! I gotta get home!!!" Sans growled. He put his phone back into his pocket and kept up the running. Huffing and out of breath, he sprinted until his legs hurt. Despite the path he made, his house still seemed miles away. Maybe the thick snowfall through him off. Maybe he went in a circle. He didn't know, and couldn't tell. Nearly collapsing, he fell to the ground, out of breath and light-headed. He was starting to feel sick, and the loud wind was becoming a ringing noise in his ears. He began coughing. What was this snow doing to him?! Was there some kind of magic build up messing with the weather?! He'd never know if he didn't get up and out of here. Suddenly, the giggling rang through the snow again, only this time it was close. The kid was near, and could probably see and hear him! He tried to stand up only to fall to his chest. Damn it! He couldn't even get up! The giggling only got closer and closer as seconds went by. This was it. The kid was gonna kill him....

Then, out of nowhere, he saw a flickering orange light resembling a fire. 

_A fire? Wait..._

"Sans?" said a gentle voice. "What are you doing outside in this weather? It's very dangerous, and there's a human running about! You should come inside!"

_Grillby!_

Sans tried to push himself up only to fall again. He couldn't move for some reason. Grillby noticed his desperation and reached out a hand, offering assistance. Sans took it without second thought. His legs were shaky and he could barely see. Grillby took notice to this.

"Do you need help walking?"

"I-I think I'll be okay..." Sans said shakily. In all honesty, he felt as though he was gonna fall to pieces. But he wouldn't admit that, not now.  

However, Grillby wasn't buying it.

"Come on Sans. We can't mess around. We have no idea how dangerous the human is. All we know is that they've fought some monsters. None have been killed, but we can't take the risk. So please, Sans, let me help you up. I don't want to lose a good friend." 

Sans couldn't turn him down now. Not only was Grillby his friend, but he was also right. And besides, now that he knows the kid's there, it'd be best if he found out what they've done so far. Steadying himself as best he could, he leaned against Grillby's arm and walked slowly, but straighter than before. Every step killed Sans. His body was shaking in numbing pain, but Sans didn't complain, although he hated it. The giggling rang through the air again, and this time, it was only feet away. Sans winced and Grillby tensed for a second, but began walking a bit faster. 

"O-oh gosh..." Grillby muttered uncomfortably. "We really should hurry..."

"I know, Grillbz," Sans quietly replied. "My body just hurts so bad....How do ya manage to stay healthy in this weather? Unless I'm the only one affected..."

"No, you're not alone....Some of the royal dogs aren't feeling too well either. I don't know how I haven't been affected, but the reason anyone is affected is because magic is at fault for this storm. I don't know where it came from. Maybe the CORE...."

"M-maybe......" Sans was beginning to lose himself. He felt sick and was about to pass out. Holding his chest, he began falling over, leaning farther into Grillby's arm. Grillby looked at him worried.

"S-Sans? Will you be alright? How long have you been out here?"

"A-an hour....I think....?"

Suddenly, the giggling came back. Only this time, it was laughing. Loud laughing. And it was coming closer. Not fast, but not slowly. 

"G-Grillb-..."

Before Sans knew it, he was lifted up. Grillby then began running, a nervous, maybe even SCARED look on his face!

"W-whoa! Grillby?"

"Shut up Sans!"

That's when footsteps began running behind them. They were unbelievably fast and were getting closer. Sans was starting to hope it was Monster Kid, but he knew the laughing and the lack of falling over stated otherwise. However, he still hoped for the best. Suddenly, Grillby slowed down as he approached his front door. He went inside without hesitation. Once inside, he set Sans down and sighed in relief. It was very obvious that he was scared as hell out there! Did the kid cause some trouble? If so, how much?! Sans had never seen Grillby, of all monsters, this scared before! It was kind of disturbing. Sans couldn't suppress the cold shiver down his spine. His mind still raced with fear for his brother. The snow was thick, but what if the kid still found his house!? He took his phone out and attempted to call Undyne again, but just as he thought, it didn't work. He was almost trembling. Sweat rolled down his skull. Suddenly, he jumped in surprise as he heard a loud _CLANK_ of steel against the wooden floor. Dogaressa had dropped her axe and was leaning desperately against the table, whining like a puppy. She held a paw up to her mouth as well as to her her stomach. She looked horribly sick. Dogamy was at her side, healthy looking, yet panicking. Understandable. Sans looked away from them as he heard whimpering. Greater Dog, who had exited his armor, was squirming and whining under another table. He was having a bad dream. Doggo, who was right beside Dogamy, grunted and held his head, his face contorted in pain. He obviously had a headache. Sans looked back to Dogaressa. She had opened her eyes, allowing tears to fall out. Dogamy was crying too. Dogaressa made muffled crying and groaning noise, her eyes dim, almost white. Damn. The dogs really WERE affected. Sans felt sympathy take over as he looked at the dog couple. Sans staggered a little as he stepped forward. He almost fell again. Suddenly, he noticed subtle movements coming from Grillby. He was shivering crazily, and held himself as though he was freezing. 

"O-Oh....Oh no....I think I'm s-starting to be a-affected n-now....." Grillby slowly walked over to the counter, shaking.

"G-Grillbz?"

The only response he got was Grillby pausing, turning around to look at him sickly, and then turn back to finish his trip. More sweat traveled down his skull as he looked around at the sick dogs and Grillby. He could only imagine how things were going with his brother.

Meanwhile, at his house, Undyne was in standing before Papyrus's door in full armor. He slept silently as she stood, ready to fight any intruders. As much as she cared for her friend, she wanted someone to break in just to have an actual fight. A GREAT fight! Her helmet lay on the floor, as there was no need for it yet. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, she was hit in the face with light-headedness. Before she knew it, she was kneeling on her knee, breathing heavily as though she hadn't breathed for years. For some reason, her body became unbearably warm. Her breath was so cold, yet her body felt like it was melting between her fingers. She could barely move.

"W-what the-?!" was all she could say. Her body was shaking. She was going numb. Unable to stand, she stayed in place, struggling. She kept telling herself to get up! But her body had other rebellious plans. Finally, out of desperation, she summoned a spear and leaned against it for support, pulling herself up. The spear shook and nearly fell under the sudden weight being put on it. It was going to snap. But Undyne managed to get up and stand strong. As she breathed, she took notice to the steam coming from every breath. Sure, she was in Snowdin, but it was very warm in the house, so what was going on?! Her throat suddenly began to itch. And then it began to ache. She began coughing horribly. She was surprised to find that she hadn't vomited. Shaking harder than an earthquake, she tried desperately to stay up. Her limbs began to ache horribly. Although she'd never admit it, she actually wanted to cry. Just a little. Suddenly, she lost her footing. She landed on the floor harshly, making quite a loud noise. She nearly fell unconscious. Shaking again, she held herself in desperation. She couldn't decide whether or not she was cold. Her head was pounding! She felt tears begin to form and told herself to not even DARE start crying! Her stomach felt like it was being torn apart. She couldn't do this anymore. She closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to stay awake anymore. Before she fell asleep, she heard one last thing....

Her phone ringing....  
  


"Alphys?" Mettaton's robotic voice rang through the air. It echoed off the walls of the lab. 

"Yeah, Mettaton....?" Alphys sat at her desk, feeling abnormally tired. She spoke in a groggy voice and barely held her eyes open. It started only minutes ago, and no matter what she ate or drank or did, it wouldn't go away. Her stomach felt like it had a large pit, and despite eating less than thirty minutes ago, she was starving. It was as though she hadn't eaten for days. She was also starting to suffer some serious amnesia. She could barely remember anything. She barely remembered sitting down, or talking to Undyne one minute ago, or even building Mettaton about fifteen hours ago over night. Not even a day ago had she made his body, and she could barely remember! She was on the brick of passing out, and her head pounded with non existent pain. 

"Darling...Are you alright? You don't look so good...." said Mettaton, his robotic voice showing hints of concern. It was hard to tell if he was truly caring because his voice was similar to a fax machine. Atleast, when Alphys finished his second body, if he became a star, he would have a different voice box. But even with this voice, it was nice having a friend.

"Yeah...I-I'm fine..."

"Are you sure...?"

In all honesty, no, she was NOT sure. She felt like she was dying just by sitting down, or moving, or doing anything! She was actually afraid to go to sleep. Somniphobia, as monsters call it. She was afraid, especially now, because she felt that if she slept, she would never wake up. But, just like any other stubborn monster would, she replied with...

"Y-yeah...I'm sure...." Alphys scrunched her face in a slightly sickened and pained look, but hid it from Mettaton.

Despite his lack of facial features, you could still "see" concern on his screen, and sense it radiating from him. He was also filled with disbelief. 

"Alright..." replied Mettaton in a suspicious tone. Slowly turning on his wheel, he began to roll away. Soon after, Alphys found herself fighting to stay awake. Her eyes refused to stay even halfway open, making her vision blurry as hell. In about five minutes, she was out.

Suddenly, Mettaton was startled by an alarm!!! A siren was going off! In a flash he headed back to Alphys, only to find her sleeping heavily. Very heavily! 

"ALPHYS!! WAKE UP!! THE CORE!! IT'S OVERREACTING!!!"

Despite being a robot, Mettaton never thought he'd find himself in a situation this extreme! He wanted to perform, not fix complex machines and stop magical destruction! But Alphys wouldn't wake up, no matter WHAT he did! Not even the supremely loud noise of the siren woke her up, so how could HE wake her up!? He was panicking!!! Sure, one of his many functions was to serve as a part-time maintenance robot, but he'd never practiced fixing anything! But now...he had no choice! Everything would be destroyed if he did nothing! The excess magic from the core must have made Alphys very drowsy. Maybe even sick! Has anyone else been affected? There was no time to figure out! He had to work, NOW!!!

Rolling to the large computer, he saw many buttons! Luckily, Alphys taught him about every one of them, and so he knew each function! Constantly reminding himself of the danger the Underground was in served as very good motivation to move forward and fix the core himself. 

But it wouldn't easy......  
  


Papyrus lay awake in bed, having a hot flash. He was sweating more than he thought was possible for a skeleton. He had thrown the blankets on the floor because of the unbearable heat. His head was ringing, and every time he moved, he felt a little _zing!_ of pain. He groaned, tossed and turned, and even contemplated taking his shirt off. But no. He was more dignified, more sophisticated than that. The storm outside was very loud. He could barely hear his own thoughts. His eyes were glued shut as pain came and left. He shivered, freezing cold as air hit him. But he was hotter than Hotland at the same time. Orange tears formed at the edge of his eye sockets, but they didn't fall. They waited patiently for more pain to come. It's as if they could predict the future. He whined. Something wasn't right. He was starting to choke. Choke on a feeling that was and wasn't there. A feeling of fear. A feeling of shame. A feeling of disbelieve. A feeling, a feeling that told him this is what he deserved. Something that told him was never right. Something that told him he never belonged. Something that told him....he was never _alive_....

Pins and needles traveled up his arms, which hadn't moved for hours. They created little non-existent puncture wounds all along his humerus. Traveling down to his rib cage, and then his spine, and all the way to his legs, he felt himself cracking under the pressure of another being's eyes. They were close, but far. They were right across from him. Weakly opening his eyes, allowing some tears to fall, he looked to his window....and he saw them....

Red, soulless, glowing eyes. Well, more like eye. One seemed to be covered by something. But it was red. That was its color. There was no white. There was no pupil. Just....red. Not a bloodshot, but a pure, burning red eye piercing his body. His soul. To go with it was a pure red smile. But it wasn't a smile at the same time. No visible teeth, but a smile none the less. He didn't have the energy or the will to shiver, but all he knew was that this thing outside his window....seemed familiar. He took note of what few features he could see on the creature. 

A red eye, a red smile. A greenish sweater. He swore there was yellow on it. Their skin, a complete black. Dark as night. Quite a mature looking creature. An adult. All of these details combined, and he swore that the thing in front of him was.....

The mother.....

CHARA'S mother.....

Just on the right side of her face, resting on the hair that blocked another piercing eye, was a mask. HIS mask! It wore the same ecstatic smile, painted on in red. And it was laughing. On its own. At him. It had a mind of its own. The ringing in his ears got louder, and he felt himself begin to black out. Before he did, however,...the _thing_...the mother outside his window...gave a sadistic, happy smile, and pressed her hand on the glass, near the glass, waving....  
  


She was saying _Hello_......  
  


 Something was definitely wrong today. The golden flowers seemed dimmer. The sun seemed too bright for an Underground castle. Almost blinding by simply standing in the rays. Everything just seemed...off. Asgore couldn't help but notice this as he checked his garden. It kind of unnerved him to see this. Still, he smiled as looked out unto the sea of flowers, watering can in hand. No matter how painfully bright the sun was, or eerily dull the flowers were, he could still lift his head high and call this a good day. As he began to water his flowers, he caught a glimpse of his wife's throne. It pained him, but he had to carry on. Even if Toriel was gone, he could still remember and care for her. Even if she didn't do the same for him. In all honesty, he didn't even feel that he deserved her care. He didn't deserve anything. All the things he had done. They were unforgivable. And he wasn't going to disagree. He tried his best to push these truths aside, but they never ceased to haunt him. After years of doing this, he finally caved and allowed them to stay. He decided it was better to remember bad memories with Toriel than have no memories at all. Continuing to water the flowers, he slowly tore his eyes away from the sheet covered throne. After about fifteen minutes of watering, he began to feel a little dizzy. He was stable enough to avoid stumbling over and crushing the flowers, which was good. Before he became dizzier, he made his way out of the flowers and to another room in the castle where hopefully nothing would get broken. He decided it'd be best if he found a place to sit down and rest. He decided to head to his bedroom. On his way there, he contemplated updating his diary. It would just be the same old phrase, "Nice day today." But sometimes, it helped to stay positive. 

Suddenly, he found himself frozen to the ground. His body wouldn't walk. It refused to walk. This would've unsettled him if he wasn't so dizzy. He was about to fall over, right in his garden. He was almost out of the throne room and to his little house, but now he couldn't even move. A strange pain made it to his stomach and he felt a strange pressure on his lungs. He coughed and he desperately tried to leave the room. When he knew he would never make it, he slowly let himself fall to his side and leaned against his throne. His breathing was harsh. His ears were ringing and he couldn't see straight. 

"Ugh..." Asgore groaned. "W-what is happening? The air...it feels thicker...I can hardly breathe....."

Attempting to push himself to his feet, he suddenly was hit with dizziness. Falling back against the throne, he felt stirring pain in his head and stomach. The light from the sun was hurting his eyes as it shifted slowly to shine down on him like a spotlight. Groaning, he helplessly sat on his knees. There was no one but him in this castle, so if he fell, no one could help him. The castle was too silent. Asgore was alone, coughing in the throne room. Birds weren't singing. Flowers were dull, no longer blooming. Asgore's heart rate sped up immensely. It was dangerous. DEADLY even! Beating hard against his ribs, his heart was ready to give out. Asgore barely moved before his heart _jerked!_ against him! Grasping his heart, blocked by thin yet strong armor, he fell forward. 

He only had enough breath to gasp before he fell over unto his side, landing harshly on the ground, despite it being covered by flowers. Tears spawned little by little. Blood trickled in a thin river down the side of his mouth, slowly pooling on the garden floor. Sunlight shone brightly on him, as if thus was destiny. His crown landed with a loud _CLUNK!_ on the ground, spinning in place before completely falling. His breaths were subtle and labored. His body became unbearably warm. His head pounded. He was starting to lose consciousness....

But his body wouldn't let him......  
  


_The Underground was full of horror...._

_The CORE had overreacted....._

_And a deadly storm ensued......_   
  


_Taking affect on EVERYONE......._


	13. Tea and Flowers...

_The Underground was full of horror...._

_The CORE had overreacted....._

_And a deadly storm ensued......_

_Taking affect on EVERYONE......._

_......_

_However...._

_There were no fatalities....._

_The affected monsters?_

_Healed by time._

_The human?_

_A false alarm._

_There was nothing. No one..._

_......_

_.........._

_Right.........?_   
  


All of the commotion with the storm had subtly died down. Many sick monsters got better instantly. Those few who didn't were sent to Alphys, as she was one of the ones who was cured quickly. 

"Luckily Sans healed fast...." muttered Papyrus, who on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. He, however, didn't go to Alphys. He felt safer at home, staying in bed until it wore off, which was taking a while. 

Mettaton was named the hero of the Underground for having successfully fixed the CORE himself. Normally, Mettaton would bask in the fame and glory, but now he was just happy that mostly everyone was alright. Hugging Alphys, he tried his best not to be smothered by his fans, even though he did appreciate them. 

Meanwhile, at Grillby's, Sans woke with a start! He'd fallen asleep on the bar counter overnight, and now noticed the royal dogs were no longer in pain and heading home. Once he noticed this, he sprang up, said goodbye to a sleeping Grillby, and ran home, worried that using magic would sicken him again. Bursting through the door he noticed Undyne, barely conscious, lifting herself off the floor. Running to her, he frantically asks about Papyrus.

"IS HE OKAY!?"

"I...I-I don't know...*cough cough*"

Although he felt a bit guilty, he ran passed Undyne and straight to Papyrus, gasping at how sickly he looked.

"Pap!!!" Sans shouted, running to his brother's side. Papyrus's only response was a weak cough. However, his eyes were somewhat...happy?

"S-sans..." Papyrus muttered. "You're alright...."

"Forget ME Pap! Look at YOU!!! You look terrible!!! Did the magic storm affect you too?!"

"M-maybe....?" Papyrus didn't really know how to respond. In fact, he barely heard himself speak, and repeated the word "Maybe..." a bit louder, just to pleasure himself with the sense that he wasn't deaf...yet. Papyrus had many irrational fears, and going deaf was one of them. How was it irrational? Because he thought that even the simplest of things would strip him of his hearing.

His thoughts were interrupted as Sans let out a harsh yell.

"WE NEED TO GET YOU TO ALPHYS!!!" Sans pulled out his phone only to have Papyrus grab it away gently, but quickly.

"I don't wanna go to Alphys..." Papyrus huffed out. His words were so quiet.

"W-what?"

"I don't wanna go, Sans...I get that I'm sick but....I don't wanna go. I WON'T go."

"But Papyrus-!!!"

"Sans, please!!" Papyrus's words were harsher this time. He was serious.

"....*sigh* Alright bro, but I plan on having her set up a camera in the house later to catch whoever keeps attacking you! So she WILL come over, even if she doesn't see you! So don't throw a fit about it!" Sans wasn't being too aggressive, but he was definitely getting his message through. Afterwards, he walked off angrily. As he reached the door he looked back to see Papyrus wrapping himself deeper in the covers. He was freezing. A bead of sweat dripped down Sans's skull as he muttered "Sorry bro..." and gently shut the door.

Papyrus covered his entire body with the blankets. He grumbled, feeling a little bit of pain in his bones, mostly his arms. What pained him most, however, was the fact that he'd snapped at Sans like that. It wasn't even that threatening. It was an "all bark, no bite" sort of thing. But it still hurt him to know that he had to do it.

_**~Oh, man up will you?~** _

_W-what? Who said that?!_

Papyrus hesitantly looked up, only to be face to face with Chara's mother!!

"W-WHOA!!!" Papyrus exclaimed as he looked at the woman. She, however, didn't react. She simply sat there, underneath the window, unmoving, smiling menacingly. Her mask let out a subtle laugh, and she gave a simple wave. Her one visible eye was wide open and pulsating with threatening red light. Her breathing was loud enough to echo off the walls. It hit the wall, and bounced at Papyrus, actually creating a breeze. Her hair, if she were standing, would have been down to her waist. Maybe passed it. It was also a deep brown, about the same color as cocoa, and her scarf was a captivating turquoise. But her skin....her skin was pitch black. Not a speck of color. She was a demon!

Tilting her head a little, she kept staring. Papyrus shivered, backing against the wall. He didn't like this.

**_~What's wrong pal? You look a little shaken! He he he!~_ **

Her laugh resembled a child's, but her voice hissed like Muffet. It was a deep voice, deeper than Papyrus, but higher than Sans.

"W-who are you!? Where did you come from?!?"

Looking up to the ceiling, she contemplated something. Something weird. Then she answered.

_**~Call me Karma. Also, on the topic of "Where did you come from", I don't recall you having a window. He he he!!!~** _

Papyrus looked to the window, which was only inches from her head, despite her height. Recalling the day they put it in, he remembered the previous placement of his flag. Where the window sat was where the skull flag Undyne had found once was. The flag now sat on the wall to the left of its previous spot, just above his table of action figures which he had replaced with pictures of him and Sans, and occasionally Undyne. Every figurine was gone and in its place was a supposed-to-be happy photo of the brothers. But now Papyrus felt horrible every time he caught even a glimpse of them. To the back of the table were the older pictures, while to the front were more recent ones. At the very front of the table was the latest picture Papyrus and Sans took. It was literally only three days ago, out of this one full month of depression, that this picture was taken. Sans had convinced Papyrus to take some medicine, recommended by Dr. Alphys, and to put on his best smile for the picture. The first picture during Papyrus's depression was near the midst of the month, about two weeks ago. Papyrus had been curious about Sans's motives for taking the pictures, and when he asked, Sans stated it was to keep track of the progress of both the medicine and their bonding. Sans also simply wanted to spend more time with him, the way he should have all those months, all those years, all those resets ago. In their newest photo, Sans winked to the camera and gave his best smile of the day, one arm wrapped around his dear brother. Papyrus looked sadly happy at the camera, managing a subtle-yet gentle-smile and returning the hug-like action to Sans, wrapping one arm around him. Papyrus's eyes seemed fairly tired, but he still placed a smile on his face for his caring older brother. His clothes had also been quite dirty, but neither of them payed any mind to this fact. 

The oldest picture of all these....wasn't even on the table. Papyrus had placed it safely on the windowsill not long after it was put in. That way he could remember the good old times every time he looked at the window. The picture took place about seven months before Papyrus's depression. In this photo, HE was the one smiling and happy, while Sans stared solemnly at the camera, hands in his pockets as Papyrus knelt beside him. He never told Papyrus why he was so sad, but Papyrus understood that sometimes siblings don't like to share their feelings, even though he still worried for him.

The tall skeleton was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by the sounds of popping and cracking. As Karma rose slowly to her feet, all of her joints-and disgustingly, even some muscles-popped and snapped back into place, and maybe even broke a little!

 _ **~Hmm....Interesting...~**_ stated Karma. **~Didn't think arthritis could affect the dead...Oh well! At least the pain is gone~** Karma smiled as she said this, cracking her knuckles.

Papyrus shivered at the sickening sounds. All the while, Karma simply stood and stared at Papyrus, smiling more as she noisily popped her back, finishing the job. It didn't hurt, so why not, right? Once again, her mask let out a laugh, only this one was more of a giggle. A thin line of blood flowed down the left side of Karma's mouth, barely visible against the red haze of her smile. She didn't take notice to this. She simply kept her blank stare. At least, for a second. Suddenly, her eye shifted around the room, as if searching for something. She wasn't just bored, she was genuinely searching. That's when Papyrus noticed something. The center of her eye was a lighter shade of red than the rest of it. Almost pink, or even white. It must've acted like a pupil for her.  He also noticed that, as she looked around, she looked rapidly, never managing to find what she was looking for. All of a sudden, she began taking gentle steps forward, and being supremely quiet, listening for any noise. She was particularly focused on the wall closest to Sans's room. She took a deep breath, depending on the air to lead her around. Confused, Papyrus opened his mouth to speak, but was shushed almost immediately. 

_**~Shh! Shut up!~** _

For about a minute, there was nothing but silence, aside from the gentle tapping of Karma's shoes on the floor. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Karma disappeared into Papyrus's closet, just as Sans's footsteps came up the stairs.  
  


Flowey sat outside of the skeleton brothers' house, looking up at Papyrus's new window. A bead of sweat dripped down his "head" as he watched silently, hoping to hear something. After about a month of depression for the tall skeleton, the one he used to trick and tease and flatter, Flowey felt something...Something he'd never felt before....

Empathy....

This sociopath of a weed felt true remorse and regret after seeing his "friend" who was once happy and cheery in such a cloudy mood. Despite never caring about ANYONE long before this, he couldn't suppress the feeling deep in his non-existent soul screaming _"Help him! Help him!"_ , and he listened. Shuffling in place, he tried his best to keep what little composure he had left and not break into the house like a freak. The freak that he was. But as seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to half an hour, he got more and more antsy. Sweat kept falling as time went on. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Spawning vines, he traveled up the side of the skele-household until he was high enough to reach Papyrus's window. Once there, he peeked inside, and was met with the brothers talking. Flowey honestly felt GREAT relief at this sight. At worst, he expected to see nothing but dust. Even HE was sickened by that! Once he'd been reassured, he stayed outside the window, eavesdropping the conversation. Just a little. 

"Hey bro," Sans started. "I know it's early and all, but can we maybe take another picture?" Sans sounded nervous, but managed to keep his words clear,  not screwing up at all.

"Take another picture NOW?" Papyrus asked, a little surprised.

"Y-yeah, ya know! Just to keep track of the medicine progress and all!" Sans shrugged nervously, but still held a smile on his skull. Papyrus admired his ability to smile in the darkest of times. Flowey, however, found it kind of creepy.

"His brother is depressed and he STILL smiles?! Freaking sicko!" Flowey whispered.

"Well, I suppose, if it makes you happy," Papyrus said with a smile.

Flowey rolled his eyes at this. Although he cared for the tall weirdo of a skeleton, Flowey couldn't help but be annoyed by his constant habit of "kissing up" to other monsters. 

"Cool! Thanks bro!" Sans's smile grew wider. MUCH wider! In fact, it was the happiest smile Papyrus had ever seen on Sans's face. It warmed his heart honestly. To see his brother so happy was the highlight of his day. Of his entire month actually. While Sans turned his small, yet efficient phone camera on, Papyrus began to think that, maybe today wouldn't be so bad. Once the camera was activated, they sat next to each other and smiled as best they good. Sans's grin was overflowing with happiness, and Papyrus's eyes weren't so drowsy looking. They both looked genuinely happy!

Flowey couldn't help but smile as well. He thought it was kind of nice actually. He'd never seen the two brothers so happy before. Although he was kind of jealous, he remembered what poor Papyrus had been through for a full month in order to avoid just leaving in an angry fit of evil and rage like he used to. In fact, jealousy was the real reason for his evil behavior! You don't need a soul to be kind, you just need a sense of what kindness is! And he very well understood what kindness is. He just never acted it out. Well, he did in the beginning. But eventually, after everyone forgot who he really was, he began to get jealous. Of EVERYONE! Everyone's happiness...Everyone's freedom...Everyone's sickening kindness! He hated it. So he hurt them! 

Hurt them VERY badly!

He lied to them. He befriended them just so he could abandon them! He destroyed their things! Memorabilia, valuables, and even their homes and stores. He even murdered them. However, this horrid habit never made him happy. It never reassured him. It was never truly invigorating. It was just another numb feeling. Just like everything else he felt. But he continued to do it only because of pent up anger. 

Now here he was, hung up on the side of the skeleton brothers' house, regret filling his non-existent soul to the brim. Suddenly, he heard laughter.

"Thanks again, Pap! You're looking a LOT better too! The medicine must be gettin' to work quickly!"

"Ha! Who cares about me?" Papyrus asked. "All I care is that YOU'RE happy! I haven't seen you smile this bright in FOREVER!"

"Ha ha ha! Whatever bro!" Sans replied.

Papyrus chuckled at this and picked up his older brother, pulling him into a well-needed brotherly hug! Sans laughed happily as he was embraced. More happily than he'd ever laughed before! This was the best feeling he'd ever felt! True happiness! Who knew that all he needed to be happy was to help out his little brother with his problems! In all honesty, although he loved Papyrus more than anything, he kind of wished this had happened earlier. Just a little bit. After all, this was a state of euphoria he'd never have felt without Papyrus's sadness. He wasn't evil, but the feeling of helping poor Papyrus is what made him feel good! However, Sans reminded himself that this was his brother! He also told himself that HE himself had been depressed before, and although he didn't feel the pain, it DEFINITELY wasn't fun for the person suffering from it! Wrapping his arms around his brother in return, he almost felt like crying. In fact, some tears did escape his eye sockets, and he sniffed. Papyrus took notice to this, and hugged Sans tighter, attempting to comfort him. He held his smile. He loved his brother more than anything. 

After about five minutes, Flowey decided he could leave. Now that he was sure nothing was wrong, he slowly made his way down the side of the house and into the ground, leaving the brothers alone. He was happy, for once.   
  


Karma, who'd managed to escape unnoticed, walked somberly, hunched over in assumed pain. No one could see her, so she wasn't worried really. She wasn't worried about anything. Why worry when you're dead? In all honesty, she left mainly because of the disgusting display those damn skeletons were putting on! Too much love, for her taste. She continued to walk through Waterfall until she came upon a particularly grey door. The one she was looking for....

Gaster sat on his knees, looking around the grey room silently, a look of worry on his face. For the past three weeks he watched his son and student Papyrus grow more and more pained by the day. It hurt what was left of his soul to see this, considering he didn't have much of one left since "that day". It definitely didn't help that his new "friend" was in the fray now! Harming poor Papyrus. Just what Gaster needed. There was also that damn voice! Despite its lack of a physical body, it STILL managed to attack Papyrus! Gaster has never wanted to kill something more in his entire existence!!! Of course, however, that would require killing Papyrus himself as well, which Gaster both could and would NEVER do!!! Not even for his own life back! growling to himself in anger and frustration, he held himself sadly, clenching his sleeves. His black suit only reminded him of the void he'd been met with so long ago. The one he fell into. Sighing, he displayed a saddened expression on his face. Not only was he lonely, but he was unable to help either of his sons! Sometimes he wished he HAD been killed by the core. 

Suddenly, he was started by the creaking of a door. Turning around quickly, a look on his face that resembled great fear, he watched in obvious horror and slowly growing rage as Karma herself stepped in slowly, her footsteps echoing off the floor through the blank, empty room. Trying to keep his composure and refrain from jumping at Karma, he put a solemn expression on his face and slowly stood up, the bottom of his suit dragging on the ground. In his opinion, it was more resembling a trench coat, not so much as a suit. 

His back facing Karma, he spoke agitated...

"So,...it's YOU....." Gaster huffed angrily.

 _ **~Wow, don't you seem SO delighted to see me!~**_ Karma replied sarcastically, putting on a cheeky smile.

"WHY would I be happy to see YOU?!" exclaimed Gaster, letting out his rage. "I USED to trust you, because you were the ONLY person...or THING...I could TALK to!!! I could RELATE to!!! And NOW?! You've gone TOO far!!!! LEAVE MY SON ALONE!!!!"

Karma backed up a step, playing fear, and then stepped forward VERY quickly until she was almost in Gaster's face!  Gaster jumped back at this, afraid of being anywhere near this PSYCHO! Karma's smile widened. God damn she was weird! A shiver crawled its way up Gaster's spine. His face twisted in disgust, great discomfort, and even fear. 

Sighing, Gaster spoke solemnly.

"Why are you here? What do you want? If you came here to taunt me, you might as well le-!!"

 _ **~I came here to make a deal~**_ Karma replied with a cocky expression. 

Shocked, frozen in place,  Gaster shivered again. 

He didn't trust this.....  
  


Papyrus held Sans in his arms for about ten minutes until he stopped whining and tearing up. Sans's grip had tightened and he refused to let go, so Pap let him stay there. 

"Brother..." Papyrus said gently. "Maybe you should go lie down. This month has been nothing but stressful for you..."

Sans agreed with him, but he couldn't bear to let go of his little brother. Not yet, not now...

"M-maybe...." he replied quietly.

Smiling kindly, Papyrus lifted Sans and began to walk towards the older skeletons room. Sans jumped as he was startled, but he held onto Papyrus like a child. Papyrus didn't mind this, however. In fact, it made him feel special. Once he reached Sans's room, he gently opened the door and walked in. To his surprise, the room was clean. Very clean! Everything was picked up off the floor and almost in its proper place. He smiled once more and walked over to his brother's bed, setting him down, even though he refused to let go. In mere seconds of being on the bed, Sans was out cold, sleeping like a child. Papyrus smiled gently, happier than he had ever been. 

It was nice to have Sans back.  
  


Flowey sped through the ground, heading towards the Ruins. It had been an hour since he'd left the skeletons' house, and now his second order of business was finding out why the HELL Frisk was taking so long!!! It's been a full month! They should've come out AGES ago, but they haven't! Flowey was getting worried. They weren't hurt, were they? No, they couldn't be. They would've reset by now if they were. The little brat can barely STAND getting more than one hit off them! Unless.....

They were doing a GENOCIDE route!!!

....

No....

They weren't...

They COULDN'T be....!

They wouldn't have taken THIS long if they were....Unless they were doing something sick with all of the dust....Like.......

No....Flowey couldn't think about it....

It made him wanna vomit....Even if he had no stomach....

Taking his mind off of it, he continued to make his way to the Ruins until he was at the entrance, just at the edge of Snowdin. Putting his petal covered head up to the door, he listened for any sign of Toriel on the other side. Sweat rolled down his face as he heard nothing, only to be startled by a sigh.

"He should've shown up by now..." Toriel said somewhat sadly. "He comes here at this time every day to tell jokes, and then tell me how his brother is doing. But he's not here yet. Maybe something happened?"

Flowey at first didn't understand who she was talking about, but then he remembered how "Smiley Trash bag" always came here to tell jokes for some weird reason. He didn't know it was because of Toriel! 

"Maybe I should go..." Toriel sighed. "Maybe he'll come tomorrow, if not today..."

Flowey jumped as he heard this, a wave of fear that shouldn't have been there washing over him, and considering he didn't even care for her business, it kind of made him nauseous. But something about Sans and Toriel talking made him curious. Maybe he could hear what Sans has to say!

"NO WAIT!" Flowey exclaimed, unable to help himself. "He'll show up!!! He WILL!  J-just wait...!"

At first there was silence, and Flowey realized he might have made a mistake, until he heard-

"Who are you?" Toriel asked gently.

Flowey shivered nervously. "U-uh....Uh, t-that's not important! J-just...trust me...he'll be here...The guy you talk to, I mean..."

For a while, there was more silence...And then a simple-

"O-okay." Toriel replied, obviously a bit freaked out by all this.

Flowey sighed in relief, and soon, to his delight, Sans came running to the door. Flowey retreated into the ground and popped up once again in the trees not far away. Once Sans reached the door, his first instinct was to knock to see if Toriel was still there. To his luck, ( **and thanks to Flowey** ), she was!

"Oh!" she said surprised. "Who's there?"

"Uh..." Sans wasn't prepared obviously. He'd expected her to be gone, if anything. "Um...Oh! Uh, You!" Sans knew this would be his worst joke yet, but it would have to do.

Luckily, Toriel played along. "You, who?" she said with an obvious smile.

"What?" Sans asked sarcastically. "You've already got my attention!" He winked desperately.

However, Toriel laughed regardless. Another reason of many as to why she was his favorite audience. Flowey couldn't help but cringe. Maybe he should've let her leave, to spare her from this. But she seemed to enjoy it, and besides, he NEEDED information! Sans sat down against the door, silently, catching Toriel's attention.

"Oh," she spoke quietly. "I thought you would've laughed as well." 

"Yeah...Well," Sans replied. "It wasn't THAT great. Definitely not my best...."

"I thought it was great!" answered the sweet goat woman. "And besides, they can't be as bad as MINE!" Her wink was almost audible.

"Oh yeah?" Sans said, a cocky smile on his face. "Hit me!" He crossed his arms, very sure his joke would be worse.

"Okay," she began. "Knock knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Mushroom!"

"Mushroom who?"

"There's too MUSHROOM in this place! Maybe I should invite someone over!" Toriel smiled.

Sans couldn't help but howl in laughter. Although it was bad, he still thought his was WAY worse! Toriel chuckled on the other side of the door.

Flowey had to try his best not to let his composure slip and flee the horrifying scene. He couldn't believe someone as supposedly wise as Toriel was wasting her time doing stuff like THIS! But he had to stay there and bear it. He HAD to hear this!

Sans let out a solemn, yet happy, sigh as he calmed down. Toriel calmed down as well, awaiting Sans's daily talk about his younger brother. 

"Well" Toriel started. "How is he?"

"How's who?" Sans asked confused. He wasn't quite ready for the question.

"Your brother of course!" Toriel chuckled again.

"Oh...OH!" Suddenly, filled with eagerness, Sans sprung to his feet, a wide smile gracing his skull. "My brother's doin' GREAT!!!" He shouted happily. Flowey winced in surprise.

"Oh!" replied Toriel. "That's wonderful! I'm happy for you! What's happened to make him that way?"

"Nothing more than medicine and brotherly bonding!" Sans stated, winking. His happiness couldn't be tamed.

"How sweet!" she stated back. "I'm glad he's not so...well, you know!" Afraid of upsetting her joke partner, she decided against saying "depressed".

"Heh, yeah! Me too!" 

For a while, they sat in silence, Sans's smile still wide with happiness. Flowey considered leaving until suddenly-

"Hey!" said Toriel. "I've something to tell you!"

"Yeah? What's up?" Sans said, honestly eager.

However, it quickly went away when he was met with-

"A human fell recently! In fact, about a month ago!" Toriel stated, obviously happy herself.

"O-oh..." Sans muttered.

Toriel became worried. "I-is something wrong?"

"N-NO no! I-it's...It's just..." Sans sighed. How could he say this? "I-I'm not too... fond...of.....humans......" His words trailed off and got quieter as he spoke them. 

"Oh." Toriel responded subtly. "I understand. Asgore's rule kind of got to everyo-"

"I-IT'S not...Asgore....It's just..." Sans trailed off again. He couldn't mention resets, or genocide routes. He'd sound INSANE! And offensive. He had to lie, as much as he hated it. "It's just...my bro was kinda depressed BECAUSE of humans...and junk...Ya know...? Heh heh....." He was so nervous saying those words, he thought he'd crumble to dust in his place, like chalk. 

"O-oh! I'm sorry!" Toriel stuttered. "I-I didn't-!"

"No! It's not your fault!" Sans exclaimed, cutting her off. "If anything, it's my fault for never telling ya....heh...." 

After a moment of deadly silence, Toriel finally spoke. It was something Sans didn't expect...

"Would you like to talk to them...?" she asked cautiously.

Sans jumped in surprise! Talk to FRISK!? Right HERE?! Right NOW?!?!

"N-NO!!! Wait-" After some thought, Sans realized his chance. With a darkened, deathly tone, all subtlety gone, he replied- "Yes......"

Although Toriel was now nervous, she couldn't help but give in. 

"A-alright..." She muttered unnerved.

"Hey." Sans said. "Don't sit with them either. I wanna talk alone. Kay?"

"O-okay..." Words couldn't describe how suddenly uncomfortable she had become.

Sans sat solemnly at the door, hatred slowly filling his soul, his eye sockets dim and empty. He couldn't wait to tear into the kid! Pulling his hood up, he sank into the shallow snow, leaning all weight against the door. Placing his knees to his chest, he forced himself not to crack a smile. He hated the kid more than anything, and now he could point it out right to them!!! 

Now he could finally say what HE wanted.  
  


Dodging a well aimed slash from Karma's knife, he turned on his heels and summoned a blaster! Wouldn't be anything new. What WAS new was that the crazed mother didn't seem even remotely affected! With red, glowing eyes Karma dodged the blast by less than an inch. She chuckled. She couldn't help but find it amusing that less than two minutes after she proclaimed her plan of making a compromise, a fight broke out! Charging forward, she raised her knife for the former scientist's chest. However, Gaster refused to let her go unscathed! Once again, he aimed more blasters, there faces aflame with renowned anger! Once she was in place, using his best aim, he SHOT! 

In the flurry of white light, he swore he saw something. His vision was blurrier than before and he was sure he was imagining things, but he swore on his existence that he saw.....

Sans.....

_Sans?!?!_

Running forward with no hesitation, he placed a hand on the shorter skeleton's shoulder, causing him to turn around. Sans's eyes widened in disbelief, just like Gaster's. Although both of them were in a world of complete whiteness, they couldn't only focus on each other. 

"D-dad?!" Sans couldn't hide his shock.

"Sans!" Gaster replied. He couldn't hide his either. "How did you get here?! Where's your brother?!"

Sans's face froze with fear. That was not a good sign.

"S-Sans?" Gaster asked shakily. "D-did something happen? Sans....? Sans!?!" Gaster's fear grew as his son's only answer was silence. "Sans!!! SANS!!! WHAT HAPPENED?! IS HE HURT!? DEAD?!?! SAY SOMETHING!!!!"

"BEHIND YOU!!!" Sans yelled in despair.

Before Gaster could even register the message, he felt a searing pain in his back as the whiteness began to clear!! Karma had sliced him from behind. He grunted in pain as he fell to the ground. Sans was no longer there. A figment of his imagination. Karma smiled cheekily as she looked down.

 ** _~You're an excellent fighter, we all can see. What you look for, is wits~_** She declared. Gaster growled in annoyance. He wasn't up for it right now. Slowly pulling himself up, he was surprised to find that she didn't take this chance to destroy what was left of him. This "deal" must be important. At least, to her.

 _ **~Are you gonna listen to me now?~**_ She said in an agitated tone, crossing her arms. 

"F-fine!" Gaster hissed, finally giving in. "What is it that you want?!"

 _ **~Well...~**_ Karma said thoughtfully. _**~Since you want me to leave Papyrus alone and I want Chara back, we could make a deal~**_

"Excuse me?" was all Gaster could say. 

 _ **~The deal is-~**_ Karma started. _**~If you bring Chara back and give them to me, I'll leave Papyrus alone!~**_ A smile slowly made it's way onto her face.

Gaster's eyes widened in disbelief.

How could he make THAT happen!?

"I-I can't do that!!!" he exclaimed. "I'm not so necromancer! I can't just bring back the de-"

 ** _~SHUT IT!!!~_** Karma shouted. She didn't want to hear it.

Gaster jumped, wincing in surprise. He didn't want to anger her, but it was true. He couldn't just "bring Chara back" like she asked. It would be too complex.

"Listen, I-" Gaster sighed. "I just CAN'T! It's not that I don't want to, it's that I literally CAN'T do that! It's impossible!!!"

Karma displayed a look of dismay on her face, and then turned her head in defeat. She began to turn and leave. However, she wasn't done here. Smiling, she muttered-

 _ **~Alright then...~**_ said the desperate mother. **~I suppose I'll see you at the CASTLE then, "Professor"~** And with that, she disappeared, a wide smile gracing her terrifying face.

Gaster, at first, was confused. But then, he understood....

The castle had flowers....POISONOUS flowers.....

And Papyrus was going there........  
  


Asgore and Undyne stood in the Throne Room talking. They were going over recent occurrences in the Underground. Undyne had brought up Papyrus because of how worried she was for him. Asgore listened intently to every word, and felt her pain. He was always quite caring for the skeleton because of his liveliness. To here about his depression was quite saddening to say the least. 

"Things have just been...very rough for him. Ya know?" Undyne stated gently. "And it's only gotten worse now that someone's attacking him."

"I understand Undyne." replied Asgore with a gentle smile. "Tell you what, how about I invite you and him over for some tea?" Asgore's smile grew with kindness. Undyne honestly wanted to say yes, but remembered that she had to find Papyrus's attacker, and they only had so much evidence to use in the case. She sighed and looked to Asgore.

"I'd love to, but I have to find the guy who keeps beating up Papyrus! But hey! Why don't you invite him still? He could use some time away from home! Besides, I think you can make him feel better!"

"Oh! Of course, Undyne!" Asgore replied, still holding his smile. "I understand you're busy, but I surely can still invite him! I know how important he is to you!"

"Cool! Thanks dude!" Undyne said winking. She then ran off to her job, leaving Asgore to create a welcoming invitation for the skeleton.   
  


Sans sat for about five minutes, his soul burning with both rage and excitement, until finally he heard soft footsteps waltz their way up to the door. His smile was crooked, and filled with a subtle evil that honestly made Flowey want to flee and never come back! But he had to stay put, for Papyrus! Once the steps reached the door, Sans took his hood off, revealing his dark eyes. Frisk sat gently on the ground, giggling, knowing who was on the other side. Sans growled silently under his breath. With no compassion left in his heart for the little demon, he spoke viciously.

"Hey there, 'kid'!" His voice was harsh, yet smooth.

Frisk was startled by the sudden voice, and instantly recognized it as Sans. They smiled, thinking of their friend. Opening their mouth to talk, they were instantly silenced by the angry skeleton.

"DON'T!" Sans spat. Frisk jumped in surprise, and even fear. "Don't even bother talking, you bastard!"

Frisk shivered. "W-what do yo-?"

"SHUT UP!" Sans shouted. Frisk became terrified. "You KNOW what you did!!! All the damn resets! The Neutrals...The Pacifists.....The GENOCIDES!!!! ALL just because you got fucking bored!!!! Do you even KNOW what you did to my little bro?!?!?!"

Frisk didn't understand. What HAD they done!?

"N-no..." They said fearfully.

Sans growled again. "Of course you don't! Not that you would care!!! It's not like the damn resets made my bro DEPRESSED or anything!!!" Sans clenched his fists in pure, unadulterated rage! He would KILL this kid when they came out of this "safe haven" they called "The Ruins"!!! He didn't care about damn promises anymore!!!

Neither did Flowey.

Listening through the trees, he couldn't help but nod in agreement at Sans's anger. Flowey understood, and wanted to join in with his own anger! But he had to stay hidden...

For now...

Frisk swallowed nervously as fear and realization took over. They had REALLY messed up this time!

"I-I-I'm sorry-"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!!!! You KNOW that if I hadn't said anything, you would've just kept resetting out of boredom!!! Paying NO mind to the people you're hurting!!!!" Sans's eyes were dark again. His breath was ragged and shaking with anger and his soul was aflame with rage!!!

Frisk was shaking. They didn't know how to respond. It was true. Before this, Sans was the only one with "emotions". Now, it was slowly becoming everyone. Oh god....

Sans pulled his hood up again with a sigh. He recalled the resets.....

"How many....?" Sans muttered. "How many times....? How many times did you do this.....? How many?!" He took a deep breath.

"How many dates did you take Pap on?"

Frisk looked down at their feet in shame. They had done it ten times now. This route would've made eleven.

"How many times did you kill Undyne!? How many times did you leave Papyrus in the dust blissfully thinking it was a 'vacation', huh!?"

Frisk held their self close. It had been at least four times now.

Sans could barely breathe as he prepared to speak. "H-how many....*cough*...How many t-times did you...D-d-did you...!?!" He was starting to cry. "How..."

_Come on damn it! Say it! SAY IT!!!_

"HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU CUT HIS HEAD OFF!?!?!" Sans began balling, pulling his jacket up to cover his face and wipe his tears away. "HOW MANY!?!?! How many DAMN times did you do it!?!? HOW MANY TIMES?!?!? HUH!?!?!" 

Frisk's heart was in their throat. They held their chest, wanting to cry. 

It has been about twenty times already............

"WELL!?!?" Sans couldn't take it. "ANSWER ME!!!!! ANSWER ME YOU SICK BASTARD!!!!!!" Sans's tears flowed like a waterfall. Light blue stained his somewhat darker blue jacket. He was choking. Gasps of desperation barely escaped as he attempted to get air. He hugged his knees to his chest and buried his face. His skull was pounding.

Frisk felt tears form. They never thought.....They never knew.....What have they done?!

Flowey felt sympathy build up in his stem as he watched the poor skeleton. He almost couldn't bear it. He decided it was best to check on the other brother now. He just....he just couldn't stay here...

Not with this happening.....  
  


Papyrus sat on the couch, bored out of his mind. He had nothing to do and wasn't in a t.v. mood as a light headache was making its way into his skull. It must have been from lying down so much. At least that damn voice was gone. It had been gone all day. He was honestly kind of unnerved by this, but he wasn't complaining. Stretching himself, he slowly stood up as he heard a knock on his door. His legs were a little shaky, but he could still walk, which was a blessing. Once he reached the door he turned the knob to find Alphys standing there. She was a little shaky, but she held a smile.

"H-hey Papyrus!" she stuttered happily. "I-I heard that the medicine is doing some good!"

"It certainly is!" Papyrus replied. "I honestly never thought I'd get better! Nyeh heh heh! "

Alphys chuckled as Papyrus did his signature laugh. He hadn't done it in weeks. Papyrus smiled again, then suddenly took notice to the object in her hand. It was a small envelope, plain white and nothing special except for a little yellow flower embellishment on it. Alphys followed his eyes.

"O-Oh! T-this is for you!" She stuttered. "I-it's from A-Asgore!"

From Asgore?

Papyrus didn't hesitate to open it. He had to see what this was about. Was something wrong? However, once it was opened, he smiled to find it was just an invitation for tea. 

"W-what is it?" Alphys asked. 

"Just an invitation for tea," Papyrus said calmly. 

"A-are y-you going?!" 

"Of course I am!" Papyrus laughed, as well as Alphys.

"C-cool! Have fun!" Alphys said cheerfully, and then turned around to head back to the lab. 

With the invitation in his hand and a smile on his face he headed upstairs and grabbed his scarf. He also slipped on his boots. He wasn't going barefoot to the KING'S castle! Walking slowly down the stairs, he approached the door, only to be stopped by a voice. His voice....

( _..so..._ ) it started. ( _..you're leaving me..._ )

Papyrus turned cautiously only to see his voice standing behind him in the kitchen doorway, his arms crossed in annoyance as he awaited an answer.

"W-what?" Papyrus asked confused. "What do you mean 'leaving you'?"

( _..You know what I mean!...._ ) the voice responded angrily. Pointing to Papyrus, he stated- ( _...You're leaving me behind!!....You think that just because you "feel better" that I will go away!! You WANT me to go away!!....Right?! RIGHT!?!?...._ )

"Of COURSE I do!!!!" Papyrus exclaimed enraged. "You've done NOTHING but abuse me!! Do you REALLY think I care if you go?!?! That I'll feel **SYMPATHY** for you!?!?"

The voice, not bothering to speak, turned his head away, a look of defeat displayed on his face. His eyes showed what Papyrus assumed was shame, but it was hard to tell. Satisfied that the voice was no longer nagging, he reached for the door once again, only to be stopped another time. 

( _...you know what it's like, don't you?......_ )

_W-what?_

Papyrus turned his head to the voice once again, and this time, was surprised to see a look of.....sadness?

( _....you DO know what it's like, right?...._ ) The voice rang of despair. ( _....that feeling....that FEAR...._ )

"W-what...?" Papyrus was confused. "What do you mean....?"

( _...You KNOW what I mean!...That fear...That fear that, one day, you won't exist anymore....THAT'S how I feel...._ )

_Oh....._

Papyrus never thought this voice could FEEL fear, or feel ANYTHING. He never understood this thing, but now?

( _...I'm SCARED Papyrus....._ ) The voice continued. ( _...I...I don't wanna die...._ )

Papyrus felt a sudden surge of sympathy run through him as he heard those words. In all honesty, no, he never felt that fear. The resets were the things always bringing him back, even from death. But now, he stood face to face with a voice in his head, dressed exactly like he used to, expressing his fear for death. His fear for the end of the story....

With a hint of....something Papyrus wasn't sure of....the skeleton looked at the grey, imaginary individual and asked the only thing he could conjure in his racing skull.

"W-what's...what's your name...?" Papyrus felt kind of stupid asking that kind of question in this situation, but he didn't know what else to ask. 

With a somber sigh, the voice reluctantly answered the question.

( _...I'm....I'm Pessimist Papyrus...._ ) answered the desperate voice. ( _...Call me Pessimist...._ )

"Oh, alright..." Again, Papyrus didn't know what to do. He never thought he'd be in a situation like this. He wasn't mentally ready for this. He was, in all honestly, kind of broken. 

( _..Please Papyrus.....I don't wanna....I don't wanna die....I'm scared...._ ) The voice was hushed and trembling. Despite his height and strength, and all of the things he did in the past, he didn't want to disappear this way. He didn't want to disappear at all. The voice would probably cry if he could. Papyrus, although he understood the fear this voice of his felt, he was honestly one to hold a grudge. He...he couldn't help him....

"I...I'm sorry...." muttered Papyrus. "I can't....I can't help you with this.....I-"

( _..You CAN'T?.....Or you WON'T?!...._ ) The voice sounded more serious, a hint of anger on inside him, but still filled with despair. 

Papyrus was silent. Pessimist was right. It wasn't that he couldn't. It was because he didn't want to. He didn't have to. Guilt slowly displayed itself onto Papyrus's pale face. He couldn't decide what to think anymore. He was unwilling to admit his cruelty....

"I CAN'T...." Papyrus stated. He knew that was a complete lie, but he just couldn't do this right now. He couldn't, no, WOULDN'T help him. He was just not ready for that. Watching as he walked away, Pessimist felt new hatred for the skeleton burning up in his rib cage.

( _...Fine....Fine!...FINE!..._ ) Pessimist's own voice rose in anger and annoyance. ( _...I should've known you'd do that!!...Walk away like there's nothing you can do when really you can do pretty much a THOUSAND things to even TRY to help!...That's ALL you ever do, isn't it!?...Screw other monsters!!!...Screw everyone around you that isn't you!!!...If it doesn't concern you, WELL then, WHO CARES, am I right!?!?....You really-.....You......._ ) Sighing, the grey skeleton clone forced the words out of his mouth.

( _...You really ARE a demon, aren't you?..._ )

Papyrus paused. He'd listened to the whole thing. Damn, he was selfish. Pessimist crossed his arms.

( _...Well?!...You ARE, aren't ya!?!?..._ )

Papyrus ignored the voice, desperately speeding through the door. Behind him, Pessimist stood angrily in the kitchen doorway, holding a snarl.

( _...well, fuck you too!..._ ) Pessimist whispered through gritted teeth. He didn't need that selfish bastard! He could do his own thing!

( _..I-I don't c-care if I...I-if I...D-d-....._ ) Pessimist choked on the word. ( _...D-d-DIE!..._ ) Forcing it out of his throat, he cleared his head to try and keep his composure. However, he couldn't stop the trembling that arose from his inner fear. Never, in his entire existence, did he feel this way. He'd only been alive for half of a month and he already had the "want to live". He wanted to live, but without Papyrus, he was screwed. He hated the bastard! He decided it was best to stop focusing his mind on his anger towards Papyrus and go back to the real problem. If Papyrus stopped feeling worthless, there'd be no need for him! Papyrus wouldn't have the voices anymore, and he'd be happy. 

( _..I-if this happens..._ ) Pessimist thought. ( _...That means...theoretically...I only have...._

 _..ONE WEEK to live!!!...._ )

Pessimist felt a burning pain in his chest, and he grabbed at his ribs in sickness. His eyes were wide with fear. "This can't be happening!" is all he could think. Shaking the words out of his head, he forced himself to stay sane. No use going bonkers if it won't do anything to Papyrus. Desperately thinking of a solution, he paced back and forth. He growled in frustration as he came up with nothing.

Damn it!!!

He didn't want to die like this! He didn't want to die at ALL!!! But no ideas were coming to his head. He had to think fast! After all....  
  


He only had a week to live.....  
  


Toriel wandered throughout the Ruins, fearing what could possibly be happening between the human and her friend. Although she had a pie baking in the oven, something that usually calmed her down, she was still on edge. Sweat falling gently down her face, she traveled over traps in search of the flower bed Frisk had landed on when they fell. She wanted to be sure no other humans were there, hurt and alone and waiting, especially with that damned "flower" on the loose!  

Meanwhile, at the castle, Asgore was getting things ready for Papyrus's arrival. Setting water on the stove to boil, he went to the garden quickly to look outside at the wonderful sunlit sky. Standing there in the sun was a very relaxing thing to do on stressful days. Today, however, he did it for fun. As he entered the garden, he noticed every flower was in bloom. None were closed. He smiled at this walking calmly to the window. Once he reached it, he looked to the outside world, humming a little song. He was quite a happy monster king today! Sometimes, he even prefers to stay down here in the Underground than to even think going to the surface world.

Back in the Ruins, however, Toriel was having much different opinions. She very damn well wanted to get out of here, but she didn't want to do it "this way". She didn't want children to die, but she wanted to be free. It was a flurry of complex emotions, but in the end, she chose to be kind and spare the children. At least, she assumed. Going over in her head the harsh conditions she'd exposed poor Frisk to, she began to wonder if she was really a good person. She'd always thought that. After all, she just wanted to protect them!

Was that so wrong of her?

Making her way finally to the end of the Ruins and to the flower bed, she was astonished to see someone there! Specifically, a monster. What astonished her most was the appearance of the thing! Its silhouette was very similar to, almost exactly like, hers! The clothes resembled that of her own, but they were a smokey grey. The creature was also about her height, but shorter by about five inches. They were also a bit slimmer. Toriel watched, bewildered and unnerved, as the creature simply picked some of the golden flowers, obviously oblivious to the doppelganger standing just right behind their back.

Or WERE they oblivious....?

 **-Oh....Hello "Toriel"-** The strange being began. Their voice was hoarse and had a scratchiness to it, but you could still tell that they were a female. Toriel jumped in surprise, releasing a loud gasp, which didn't help her situation. **-I see you found me. A "Hello, who are you?" would've been nice-**

Toriel was frozen. Not in fear, but in simple confusion. Who was this creature?   
  


Papyrus ran all the way to Waterfall, never looking back. He couldn't bear to look at his house anymore. At least, for the moment. He couldn't even ponder what he had just done!

He, of all monsters, left a terrified, near-death man to suffer alone in his house, not even asking what he could do for him! 

Holy hell, he was evil....

Attempting to take his mind off of it, he went into the back off his mind, trying to recall his past for a second. 

..........

Scratch that.

He doesn't want to remember that.

Trying to find SOMETHING to clear his head, he was suddenly run into by Monster Kid!

"Y-yo!" said the small dinosaur, stumbling dizzily. "Sorry about that! Didn't see ya!"

Papyrus chuckled slightly and walked over slowly to help him out. Gently putting a hand on Monster kid, he steadied him before he could fall over. 

"T-thanks yo!" the little monster said as he was steadied. "Should've been watching the road, huh? Ha ha!" And with that, the little monster child ran off. Papyrus smiled again and continued on, only to be stopped by-

"Thanks, best friend!" shouted Monster kid. And with that, he turned tail and finished his journey out of Waterfall.  

Papyrus paused in place, taking in a breath and comprehending that sentence. Especially the last two words. 

Best friend.

Papyrus's day had just gotten better! He felt light on his feet as he kept walking, taking his time to enjoy the familiar, yet beautiful, scenery. He breathed in a full breath, no longer desperate for air. In no time, his trip seemed to go quick. Before he knew it, he was out of the glowing waters and into the red lights of Hotland.   
  


Sans sat crying for fifteen minutes straight. Over and over he had told himself to grow up and stop....

But he couldn't stop.

It hurt too much. The thoughts...The fears.....The torture......

He wanted to die.....

No....

He wanted this conversation to die....

Attempting to wipe away the rest of his sky blue tears, he slowly and shakily rose to his feet. Stumbling, he leaned against the door for support, a wave of dizziness washing over him. Frisk heard him hit the door harshly and opened their mouth to ask if he was alright. They were genuinely worried about him now. However, Sans wasn't having it at this time. 

"Don't!" He spat. However, he got weaker.... "Just....Please don't....." Whimpering, he began to walk away, leaving a regretful and teary-eyed Frisk alone at the door. Before he could completely disappear, he turned around slowly and muttered...

"If we're REALLY friends...." he stated softly. "You'll NEVER come out that door....."

And with that, he headed home....

Once he'd arrived, he slowly opened the door to a dark, empty house. A note from Papyrus lay on the ground.

_Dear Sans,_

_I have been invited to the King's castle for some tea! I shouldn't be gone long, but if I am, there's some food in the fridge!_

_Your Best Brother,_

_Papyrus!_

Sans smiled subtly at this. At least his brother was coming back! He hadn't seen Papyrus compliment himself in such a long time! He was sure he'd smile more in an hour or so once the previous conversation wore off of him, but for now, he was simply happy to be away from the brat! Taking in a stuffy, faltered breath, he began to head towards the stairs.  
  


Pessimist paced back and forth, still attempting to get some ideas. He got none. 

( _...this is not good!..._ ) he said in pure dismay. ( _...I don't wanna die! I CAN'T die! Not like this!...._ )

He hated the feeling. The feeling in his chest that was building up. The thing that told him to live! The thing that told him if he died, he'd never come back! It was choking him. He was beginning to feel tears that shouldn't be there building up! Over and over he told himself to man up, to not cry. 

He didn't want to cry. He'd hate himself if he did. Forcing the tears back, he leaned against the overly tall sink, still trying to find ideas. Desperately trying to find ideas! 

( _....I could criticize his building skills.......No....he already hates those.....I could attack him again!.....No...that just physically breaks him, not mentally.......Ugh!!!......I HATE him!!!!..._ )

Before he could stop himself, he threw a fist at the wall! A large hole was left in place. His breathing was harsh a forced as anger took him over. Fear was beginning to be replaced with rage. And he doesn't handle rage well. In fact, he handles it HORRIBLY! Soon, his powers worked their way up through his body! 

Trying his best to keep himself calm, he struggled against himself to keep his powers from going haywire! But he knew it wouldn't last long. His body vibrated with anger! His eyes glowed grey with disturbed magic of his own! 

Soon, he was a shell of seething hot water, building up into his skull, making him go crazy!!! Heat radiated from him and stretched for miles! At this point he could turn Snowdin into a desert.  Just when he was about to destroy everything in a fit of rage, someone opened the door! Quietly going to check, he watched from the kitchen doorway as Papyrus's brother walked through the door! He looked upset. VERY upset.

( _...Wait a minute..._ ) Pessimist thought. A sick smile slowly creeped its way onto his face. 

He had an idea.

A sick one.....  
  


Flowey rushed through the ground looking for the second skeleton. He was heading to the castle, as he heard that was where Papyrus was heading.  He had to see  him! He had to tell him what had happened! Asking various monsters along the way if they'd seen him, he was shaking in nervousness, and even fear, as he kept going! He wasn't even sure if he'd find Papyrus! Let alone get to TALK to him! However, as he traveled through Waterfall, he came across Papyrus's signature boot print! 

"He was here!" said the flower happily. "I can find him!" 

Speeding his pace, he headed for the castle. On the way, he found more tracks and signs that Papyrus had been around. He was getting closer!   
  


Toriel backed away cautiously as the woman stood up. Despite the breezing, they barely moved at all. Nothing moved them! They were sort of frozen in time. Then, the strange monster slowly turned to face Toriel, causing her to jump in surprise.

Toriel was met with herself!

It was an exact image of her standing there, except grey and just inches taller. Their eyes were black and empty and their smile wasn't genuine. It was somewhat forced and leaked venom as it stared at her. She had a somewhat agitated face with a hint of interest and a dash of longing mixed in the fray. Despite the blankness of her eyes, they seemed to be filled with longing, as if looking for something. Or someone....The gown this woman wore was longer by ten, maybe twelve inches. It was frayed at the ends, kind of like a rope. Her fur was slightly thicker and tougher looking, yet very smooth and soft at a first glance or to the naked eye, and her horns were slightly whiter and bigger, maybe by a centimeter, barely noticeable.. Her ears were about three to four inches longer, also covered in the slightly thicker fur, and were past her shoulder by about two inches. A small yellow flower rested peacefully on her head, bringing beauty into this chaotic nightmare of a masterpiece. Her small, yet dagger-sharp fangs hung gently over the bottom part of her muzzle, making for a, dare she say, majestic beast, the one you would simply watch in nature, even as it threatens to tear you apart. Her hands were finely fashioned, as if made to distract you from the deadly claws she displayed with a mask of pure beauty.

Toriel couldn't help but bring her attention to some particularly strange particles flying gently from the monster. They seemed to be dust, attracted to the early morning sun, causing them to appear flying. This monster, this creature of lively death, could bring vanity to the most pure and loyal of people and monster alike! 

Toriel was honestly quite jealous. 

But, she also felt something else....

Something....weird.....

Taking a cautious step forward, Toriel opened her mouth to speak.

"H-hello!" she began. "Sorry for not speaking before...Or at all....W-would you like to come inside with me? My home is not far! It's much safer there than here, if you understand my point."

 **-Well....-** began the breathtaking being. _**-Might as well...I have not very many options to take**_ **otherwise, as you can clearly see-** The woman raised an arm and dragged it graciously over the blank landscape of vast emptiness, obviously to clarify the clear lack of residences to stay in. Afterwards, the woman walked over to Toriel with a subtle elegance haunted by ferocity. Once she was near enough, Toriel began leading the way. When they entered, Toriel explained the simple beginning traps as she did with Frisk. The strange woman caught on very quickly. Almost instantly! When they were met with the spiked floor, Toriel was shaking as she took the woman's hand. Leading her across was no challenge, but keeping her composure was! 

They had made it through most puzzles easily, with little to no struggle. The woman could solve every one on her own! But when it came to the long hallway of independence, where Toriel fled from Frisk as a task to test this skill, she couldn't bear to leave the woman's side! It was as if she was drawn in to her by a magnetic force of sorts! 

In the end, it took as little as twenty-five minutes to travel the whole way back to Toriel's humble abode! Before entering, Toriel prayed that Frisk was still having their chat and not inside the main room. Then, cautiously opening the door, she was glad to be greeted with nothing but her house. Her empty house.

 **-Ma'am-** started the woman. **-I must take notice to the fact that we did not have a proper introduction-**

Toriel gasped in surprise.

"O-OH! Of course!" she began. "Ahem. I am Toriel!" she stated with the warmest smile she could conjure.

 **-I am Possessive Toriel-** she replied. **-Call me "Possession"-**

Toriel noticed that the voice on this lady was a few octaves deeper than hers, but it was the name that honestly made Toriel jump. She hadn't expected to share a name with this beautiful woman! Toriel shook her head for a second, snapping herself back into reality, and then looked to Possession.

"W-would you like something to eat or drink? I-I can make pie! O-or-"

 **-How about some tea-** Possession requested. **-That would be nice-**

"O-of course! I'll make it right away!" Toriel ran to the kitchen as soon as the words escaped her muzzle. She just couldn't be in Possession's presence for much longer.

Once in the kitchen, she shakily looked for a recipe for tea. She had to have one SOMEWHERE! Looking as fast as she could, she finally found one among her cook books. It was a recipe for golden flower tea.

Oh gosh....

Despite her uneasy feeling, she set water on the stove and boiled it. She then went back into the main room to find Possession sitting in her big chair, a book on her lap, staring longingly at the fire place. The way the flames caused Possession to glow made Toriel's heart flutter lightly! Slowly approaching her, Toriel whispered gently.

"H-how are you doing...?"

 **-I'm alright, thank you-** said Possession with a gentle smile. 

Toriel felt her face grow hot, and she prayed that it wasn't visible! 

In about one minute, the water was boiling. Toriel left Possession there for three minutes to make the tea as good as it could be, and gently brought it to her when it was done. Sitting on the floor peacefully, Toriel watched silently as Possession calmly drank, occasionally looking away and shifting her eyes to the stairs or the fireplace. After two silent minutes, Possession handed Toriel an empty cup and slowly stood to her feet. She let out a yawn. Without any care for the cup anymore, Toriel set it down by the fireplace and quickly stood up as well.

"A-a-are you tired?" she asked, stuttering. 

 **-Not really-** replied Possession. **-I just don't have much to do, and I could really use something to do. You don't mind if I look around, do you? I would just like to get to know this place better-**

Without hesitation, Toriel replied-

"N-No! I don't m-mind at all!"

Possession smiled. **-Good-** Her eyes looked exhausted. She looked as though she didn't even know what sleep was. 

Subtly, Possession began walking out of the "living room" and into the main room. Toriel followed quickly behind, fearing that Possession would go downstairs, but all she did was glimpse at them and continue on. Sighing in relief, Toriel quickly turned back and went to her big chair, lifted up the cushion, and grabbed something small. 

A little yellow key.... 

Once it was in her hands, she caught up to Possession, watching her eyeball the rooms along the hallway. She first stopped at Frisk's room. Slowly opening the door, she stepped into the bright, crimson room and looked around. 

 **-Hmm-** she said. Toriel shook nervously.

 **-Very impressive for a kid's room, in all honesty-** stated Possession before exiting. Toriel sighed in relief, not even paying mind to the fact that she knew it was a child's bedroom. Next, as she went down the hallway, she took seconds of time to look at the plants. Finally, she ended at Toriel's room. Hesitantly opening the door, she stepped into the blue room. She smiled.

 **-I like it-** she stated. 

Toriel felt something weird happen when she heard that comment. She felt a smile, a crooked smile, work its way onto her face. Before she knew it, she was slowly approaching her door. Just as Possession turned to leave, Toriel SLAMMED the door shut! 

Then she locked it.

Possession wasn't going anywhere. 

She should've expected it honestly, but when Possession began to turn the handle of the door, she admittedly jumped backwards. However, the smile stayed plastered on her face. Approaching the door again, she hit it once harshly with her fist, making the door handle stop...for a moment. Then it was back, but faster. Toriel's sharp teeth shone as light from the house reflected off of them. She let out a sick chuckle, and then turned heel and left the door. Heading for the mirror at the end of the hall, she smiled as she looked into the reflection before her. 

  
Her eyes were red like blood and glowed with a threatening crimson light, pulsating like a heart beat. Her pupils were pin points, shrunken in craziness. Her fangs were normal, but they just seemed off. Her smile was simple, but the twisted message behind it made it an unsolvable mystery. 

Pressing her hand against the glass, she heard a voice say something...

Something strange....

_"It's me..._   
  


**_Frisk_ ** _....."_   
  


When Papyrus finally arrived, he walked through the golden hall. The "Judgement Hall." Looking to the windows, he felt a good feeling wash over him. He felt as though nothing could go wrong. But he didn't let it sink in. He reminded himself of the bad things that have happened before to keep him on edge and from getting to comfortable. After all, the voice still existed, and his brother could get hurt at any moment.

The last thought was the worst.

Brotherly instincts were kicking in, but he forced himself to stay put and continue on to the Throne Room. However, he couldn't suppress the feeling in his chest that something bad was inevitably going to happen, and that his brother may be in the fray, which scared him horribly. Telling himself to be prepared for anything, he continued to walk until he was in the Throne Room with the king. Once they saw each other, they smiled and gave a heartfelt introduction. Then, Asgore left to go prepare some tea in his little home, and Papyrus followed, sitting at his dining room table, attempting to get comfortable. He stared at the pot of golden flowers that played the role of centerpiece. He sighed.

He....

He almost kind of missed Flowey....

He wondered where he was.....

If he was okay....

If...if he was even still alive......

Then, as if to answer his thoughts, Flowey popped up from the ground looking oddly fearful in his face.  
  


This isn't good....  
  


Flowey looked up to Papyrus in desperation, his beady little eyes clouded with disturbance! 

"P-Papyrus!!!" Flowey exclaimed, panting. "I need to tell you s-something!!! Q-quickly!!"

"Well?!" Papyrus asked without hesitation. "What is it!?! Is it SANS!?!"

"S-sorta!"

"Well, what happened!?!?!"

Flowey swallowed. This was gonna end badly.

"H-he...I-I saw him t-talking to-"

"To WHO!?" Papyrus's fear was growing.

"W-well," Flowey said nervously. "D-do you know a kid n-named....Frisk?"

Papyrus froze.

His eye sockets went wide with fear.

Flowey shivered nervously as he watched Papyrus clench his fist, but the fearful expression still stuck to his skull. Immobilized, Papyrus couldn't move, not even in his seat. His soul wrenched like a madman, going wild with fear, anger, and magic. 

It...kind of hurt....

"U-uh...Pap?" Flowey began fearfully. "Y-you okay?"

Papyrus then realized that he wasn't breathing and took in a loud, harsh, deep breath. He needed that. His entire body was shaking and he could barely focus. All he could think about was.....

**Frisk....**

His mind raced with unpleasant thoughts. 

Was Sans alright? Was he hurt?! Was he ALIVE?!?! 

Flowey noticed the very obvious concern on Papyrus's face.

"H-hey hey!" he exclaimed. "I-it's okay! Sans is fine! He is! I-I swear! I saw him go home! H-he's...he's fine."

Papyrus let out a sigh of pure relief. He thought he would pass out right then and right there. His soul calmed and his skull stopped pounding. However, he was still nervous about his brother.

"T-thanks for telling me this, Flowey.." he replied.

"N-no problem!"  
  


As Sans walked up the stairway, he was startled by a loud-

_CRASH!!!_

Sans nearly screamed in surprise as the sound of wood being broken and dispersed filled the atmosphere. He froze in place, having no idea of what broke. He prayed it wasn't the stairs he was walking on. Silently looking around, suspicion grew as he slowly kept walking upstairs. Suddenly, another loud crash came from the house, but this time, it was the living room!

Sans looked down and his eyes widened with fear as he saw the couch split in two! Slowly turning on his feet, he crept down the stairs and towards the couch. Once he was at the couch, he looked at it to see if it had given away. But what he saw scared him.

The couch didn't give away....

It was broken on purpose.....

Backing away, he retreated back to the stairs, hiding under them in case something fell. He was beginning to shiver, a bad feeling running up his spine. He wanted to run, but something no SOMEONE, was obviously doing this on purpose! They must've broken in! 

He was terrified!

If someone broke in, they obviously had bad intentions! And he did NOT want to know what they were! Suddenly, he heard footsteps. They were coming from the kitchen. Slowly, they made their way to the living room. Sans froze in fear as he saw their towering silhouette and stocky figure. He prayed they hadn't seen him. Pressing his back closer to the wooden wall behind him, he tried to disguise himself in the dark, even daring to pull his dark blue hood up over his head. Taking in sharp, quiet, small breaths, which only lasted seconds, he shivered tensely. He didn't want to face whoever this was! He needed help! Pulling out his phone, he was about to dare to text Undyne, but noticed something particular as he went through his contacts.

Papyrus's name....

_Papyrus...._

_Papyrus._

**_Papyrus!!!!_ **

Sans soon realized something. This crazy intruder may very well be Papyrus's attacker!!!! Clicking on Undyne's name, he text her as quietly, yet as quick, as possible!

To: Undyne

Subject: Help

Undyne! Get over here! NOW!! I think I found Pap's attacker! He broke into our house!!!!! I'm scared!!!

Once the text was sent, he heard something horrifying.

( _...Sans?.....Is that you....?...he he he....._ )  
  


_This crazy man knows my NAME!?_

Taking in a sharp breath,  Sans felt his soul stop. He shivered in terror. His mind raced with horrible thoughts.

Suddenly, he got a text. As he expected, it was Undyne.

To: Sans

Subject: ....

 **WHAT?!** I'm on my way!!! **STAY THERE!!!**

Sans felt some relief rise up into his soul as he read the text, but he was still petrified beyond belief. He wanted to run away. He wanted to leave. But he couldn't. Not with this psycho in his house! Holding his breath, he watched as the freak looked in all directions, and nearly screamed as he stared directly towards him, even taking a step in his direction.

( _...I know you're there Sans....After all, I saw you come in...._ ) said the man with a crooked smile.

_W-what?!?!_

Sans froze again, paralyzed. 

This man was in his house when he arrived!?!?! 

Sans pushed against the wall again, closing his eyes, silently praying that Undyne would arrive soon. Once he opened his eyes again, terror filled him as the man walked closer. Sans had nowhere to go. He was trapped. Pushing himself into the darkest corner, he turned his back to the man, hoping to be disguised in the darkness. He was on the verge of crying, tears forming in his eye sockets. Soon, the man was right at the entrance to underneath the stairs. He looked around, but in the end, didn't notice the skeleton in the darkness. At least, Sans hoped not. The man backed away from the under-part of the stairs and stepped towards the stairs themselves. Sans daringly peaked out to see him thoughtfully staring upwards towards his and his brother's rooms. Sans shivered as he saw a smirk work it's way onto the stranger's face. Then, the man began heading up the stairs. Sans shrank back into the underneath of the stairs and opened his phone again. In the darkness, all light he had was the light of the phone screen. In the consuming dark, it blinded him subtly. But he paid no mind.

Looking through his contacts again, he stopped at Papyrus and clicked. Listening to the footsteps of the intruder, he texted quietly, yet quickly. 

To: Papyrus

Subject: 

Bro, help me...Please, get home soon....I'm scared...

**There's someone in the house......**   
  


After about thirty relieving minutes, Papyrus was smiling again, his unease washing away from him. Flowey stayed in the castle with him and Asgore, every now and then disappearing to another part of the castle to relax or explore. In the span of the thirty minutes that passed, he'd already been to Asgore's house three times, the throne room four and his favorite place, the Judgement Hall, ten times. He loved the Hall because it was often quiet and peaceful. Birds would sing outside the windows, flowers would bloom on the ground outside or below the staggering height of the castle. On days like these, people like Papyrus.....

Should be smiling their heart out.....

And he was, sort of.....It wasn't a genuine smile, but it worked for the time being. As long as he smiled, Flowey could deal with what he got. He just hated seeing the unfitting frown on Papyrus's face. It didn't suit him. It was like piece of clothing that just a couple sizes too big or too small. It was never right. But a smile....A GENUINE smile.....

That fit just right.

Like a perfect coat or jacket. One that you could wear outside and never expect to get cold while wearing. 

Or the perfect suit. One that you would never expect to grow out of, or look strange when you wear it somewhere, no matter where you wear it.

That's what a smile was like when it came to Papyrus. Not so much as Sans though. For Sans, a scowl and a frown was more suiting. But still, he insisted on wearing the smile, too big and too small. He didn't care....Not anymore.....

But Papyrus DID. He ALWAYS cared. But now it seemed as though Sans had rubbed off on him, causing him to bare the same unnerving, meaningless smile, desperate for undeserved happiness that he didn't even want, and yet still hoped to get sometimes. It made Flowey feel sick. It was just sad. He hoped there was some way to fix this mess. Some way that didn't involve death. Unless it was Frisk's of course. The only reason Flowey thought of death was because it hadn't been long ago that he became remotely aware of Papyrus's suicidal thoughts. He didn't want anyone to die!

Not Asgore. Not Toriel. Not the dogs, or Undyne, or Alphys and her robot.

Not Papyrus.

_Not Sans......._

Flowey had enough. Going through the ground again, he returned to Asgore's house to find Papyrus relaxed. It made him smile for a second, but then reality hit. He had to help Papyrus!  
  


Papyrus simply sat at the table, taking in some fresh air, feeling that he could breathe for once. Asgore had gone to heat up more water, leaving him to think for a while. Suddenly, he was startled by Flowey's sudden reappearance. 

"Goodness, Flowey!" laughed the skeleton. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Flowey chuckled. "If only you HAD a heart," replied the yellow flower, winking. "Am I right?"

Papyrus couldn't help but laugh. It was honestly a good joke. Leaning back on his chair, he felt truly happy for once. Taking in a deep breath, euphoria washing over him, he shut his eyes for merely seconds, hands rested on his chest, before he opened them again and faced the little flower next to him, only see a look of...fear?

No, not fear....

But surprise. Or startled.

Not long after he saw this, confusion filling him slowly, he noticed a light blueish-green, dare he say TURQUOISE, haze in his eye sockets. It glowed gently and pulsated with his relaxed, slow heartbeat. Or "soul-beat" might be more appropriate. However, he wasn't startled by this. It almost felt...natural. Like this was SUPPOSED to happen. A gentle breeze flew into the house and blew his red scarf gently in the air. Despite the fairly bright lights in his eyes, he didn't blink, or  wince, or try to rub it out. He just let it sit there. After all, it wasn't hurting him, and it wasn't even being a nuisance. While Flowey simply stared in confusion and surprise, Papyrus knew what was going on. Papyrus knew exactly what this was....

Happiness....

True happiness.

Not the happiness he pretended to have around everyone in the past. This was REAL happiness.

And it felt...nice.....

It felt nice to smile for once and ACTUALLY mean it. His head was no longer spinning rapidly, but softly settling down, slowly absorbing the pleasant thoughts that filled his skull. Whiteness surrounded him as he became blind to all horrible things around him. he felt more wind pass by, the coolness soothing him. The smell of distant golden flowers filled the air. He opened his eyes again to see the whiteness....

And a big brother skeleton staring back at him, a big smile on his face.

Papyrus sighed happily. No wonder his eyes were like this. This happened many times before the resets. Before he knew resets were a thing. Before his wonderful brother was in danger. They even used to do this during Frisk's first run, a Pacifist run. Once they reached the surface, Papyrus barely went a day without a turquoise haze in his eyes, blurring his vision. He liked it.

If only this wasn't the last time it would ever happen....

Suddenly, the skeleton heard a sound. His phone was ringing. Snapping out of his fantasy, eyes still glowing, he picked up the phone slowly and checked it.

He had two messages.

Opening the first one, which was from Undyne, he read it.

Soon, the smile fell from his face and the haze was gone. 

To: Papyrus

Subject: COME FIND ME NOW!!

Papyrus!!! Sans found your ATTACKER!!! He says they broke into the house!!! Meet me there, NOW!!!! 

Papyrus shivered as he reread the text over and over and over.....

_Oh no....._

_Not_ **_HIM_ ** _!!!_

Papyrus knew who she was talking about. 

His voice....

The one he walked away from.

_Hold on a second?_

_SANS say they BROKE IN?!_

_That means...._

He couldn't bare to think it....

_Oh no...._

Sans was home alone-

_Please no!!!_

With his voice....

_**NO!!!!** _

Panic filled him.

Quickly he exited the text and went to the second one.

It was from Sans.

He didn't hesitate to open it, despite fearing what it may say.

To: Papyrus

Subject:

  Bro, help me...Please, get home soon....I'm scared...  

Papyrus's soul sprung to life, burning his ribs as his shaky hands held the phone. Flowey backed away a bit fearful as he watched. What had Papyrus seen? It didn't matter, because before he knew it, the skeleton was on his feet and running right out of the house, panic killing him as he ran. He had to get home. To had to leave unannounced. He had to meet Undyne.....To meet Sans.... 

He just couldn't bare the last line of the text......  
  
  
  


**"There's someone in the house......"**


	14. Karma

***This entire chapter is half of Karma's (Chara's mom) backstory. The other half will come WAY later on, because her backstory's long***   
  


July 16, 200X

Karma sat back in her car for five minutes, simply relaxing. She had just returned home from the store and, although she loved her dear Chara, was REALLY not looking forward to entering the house. She would have to see HIM again. It was 5:30 on a blinding, hot-as-hell summer afternoon. Definitely not the time to put up with her husband's bullshit. But did she really have a choice? Hesitantly getting out of the car, she opened the trunk and grabbed the three grocery bags inside. Light reflected off of the black paint, blinding her for a second, sending pain through her head. She dropped a grocery bag in response. Thankfully, it was just milk. Groaning in annoyance she picked up the bag once again and walked to the door once she locked her car. 

Entering the house, she was suddenly surprised by an excited Chara. 

"Mom!" exclaimed Chara happily, throwing her arms around her mother.

Karma let out a subtle chuckle. Even though this was Chara's typical greeting, it still surprised her sometimes. Placing her groceries on the floor she picked up her child and spun them around. Chara was one of the few things that made her smile. They were the thing that made her smile the most. Laughing happily, she set her dizzy child down, her arms worn out and her upper-back aching as she rose. However, she simply sighed and smiled to her child. Laughing in response, Chara ran upstairs into her room in order to fetch the gift she made for her mother. Picking up the groceries one more time, she looked over to her husband and groaned as she saw him leaning back in a chair, blindly watching the t.v. instead of, you know, doing something useful. Deciding to ignore it, which was harder then it seems, she walked into the kitchen and placed the groceries on the counter. She turned around to leave only to run into Chara again who held up a picture for her to see. Karma smiled as she looked at her child's adorable drawing of them together. She gently took the drawing in her hands and walked to the fridge, hanging it up with a single magnet. She liked it. Chara ran to her mother from behind and hugged her legs. Karma responded by simply putting her hand on the child's head. 

Soon, she was startled by the sound of the television turning off and her husband walking towards them. Chara let go of her mother's legs and ran up the stairs before her father could make it to the kitchen. Karma sighed. Her child had always been unnerved, dare she say AFRAID, of her husband, but she never knew why. She was honestly too unnerved by the behavior to ask. As her husband, Cain, stepped in, he had his usual drunkard look on his face, despite never drinking. His eyes always seemed pissed off about something. Looking to Karma, he dared to ask the stupid question in his head. The one he asked every day when Karma got home from work, the store, anywhere.

"What's for dinner, woman?" he asked in his usual scratched, agitated voice.

Selfish bastard.

Karma growled, an almost inhuman snarl forming on her face.

"Go to Hell burgers with a side of Kiss my Ass!" she answered. She was not in the mood, especially on a hot day like today. Her daily dose of light-headedness was washing over her and she felt as though she'd fall down if the next little breeze pushed into her. 

"Ha, funny," responded Cain sarcastically, fixing the collar of his white t-shirt. "But I'm serious." He cocked an eyebrow in annoyance. 

Karma's eyes hurt at the back. Her head was beginning to pound and another growl formed in her throat. She threw her fist down onto the counter with great force, denting a cutting board.

"If you're so fucking hungry, make YOURSELF something to eat lazy ass!" She had enough. "I'm not your fucking maid!!!" 

The man before her simply rolled his eyes and stood waiting in the doorway, as if he expected her to make food just because he was standing there. Her breathing was speeding up as her heart pounded loudly and harshly. It echoed in her skull. Her eyes dimmed in frustration, but she would not succumb and make this stupid bastard food. He wasn't handicapped! He could get it himself! Even if it was instant noodles or something!!! She really didn't care, or have the energy to care, she just wasn't going to make food for him! Walking from the counter in a dizzied mess, she headed to the doorway and pushed the lazy fucker out of the way. She continued to walk until she was in her and her husband's bedroom and collapsed on the bed, passing out just as she reached it. She slept on her chest and let her dreams take her away from harsh reality. What made things worse was that she had work tomorrow.

Oh, how she COULDN'T wait for that day.....  
  


Getting up at five in the morning, having a cup of black coffee, putting on her suit and driving off to work after kissing Chara goodbye while she slept was basically Karma's every day routine. She was fine with it, but it could be better. Her face was solemn as she drove to work. Suddenly, fear struck her as she felt her heart pound. Her head began aching and she felt dizzy. The light-headedness struck early today. VERY early. Her vision was spinning. She knew she'd crash if she wasn't careful. Lifting her foot gently off of the pedal, she slowly made her way off of the road and into a shallow ditch. Just as she made it, she blacked out. 

She woke up thirteen minutes later to the sound of strangers talking. Someone was repeatedly saying ma'am, but she could barely understand it over the sound of her ringing ears. Slowly rising in her seat, she groaned in pain and was suddenly grabbed by the arm. She jumped.

"Ma'am?!" said a strange woman. "Are you alright?!" 

Karma's only response was a nod. She held her head. She felt as though she was gonna puke. Her breathing was harsh and forced. Looking around her car, she found the lights off and the gas tank near empty. Her battery had run low. She would have just enough to get to work if she left NOW, but nowhere NEAR enough to get home. Rising to the height of the steering wheel, she placed her hands on it and started the car, hearing it make a disgusting rumble as it desperately tried to start up. Once power ran through it again, she pushed away the woman outside her window and revved the engine. 

"W-wait! Ma'am!" the woman exclaimed. "I-I don't think you're fit to drive yet! You just w-woke u-!!"

"Sorry lady!!!" replied Karma. "But I've got a job and a kid to feed, so SCREW IT!!!" And with that, Karma pressed down hard on the pedal and sped away onto the road. In a solid twenty minutes, she was at her job, the community college, just in time to not be late. She exited her car and leaned against it, rubbing her head once more just before she entered the school, taking in a few deep breaths. 

This was going to be a long day...  
  


**"There's a place in the dark horror stories go to hide....**

**Buried deep** **underground** **, pain and torment mechanized...**

**Whoa, on a lit up stage...**

**Whoa, terror's on display....."**   
  


After ten long hours, Karma was finally able to leave that damn place. She hated working at the school. Nothing against the people there, just the place in general. Too noisy, too crowded, too stuffy....

But hey, it was a job.

She knew there was no way in hell that her car would get her home. She'd have to call a tow-truck and get a cab or something. So she did just that. Sighing as she entered the cab, she watched out the window. She was dropped of thirty-five minutes later in front of a jewelry store near her home. She groaned as she began walking. It was surprisingly cold for a summer evening. She walked for what seemed like and hour, which was actually ten minutes. Once she reached the front door, a strange feeling of dread hung over her, as if to say _"Something terrible will happen once you enter"_. 

But despite this, she did enter, and was immediately horrified.

In front of her was her child, crying profusely on the ground, a large hand mark on her face from a forceful hit, holding her hands in front of her as if beckoning a creature away. That creature was her father, standing angrily over her with a clenched fist that Karma swore had some brownish-red hair in it. Karma stood there for a few seconds, terrified. However, motherly instincts kicked in soon. Before she knew it she dropped her purse and ran forward to her husband, pure anger in her eyes.  
  


Cain heard the swift click of the door opening, but didn't bother to look up. He was too busy staring down at the pathetic thing that coward below him.

Stupid brat.

However, just as he was about to face Karma, he was blindsided by an unexpected punch across the face that sent him flying into the wall. Disoriented, he looked up angrily, only for that anger to turn to horror. He saw, not just Karma, but an enraged Karma towering above him, her red eyes glowing with hatred. Her teeth formed an inhuman snarl, one that belonged to a demon from hell! Her fists were clenched so hard that the skin was white. Her hair was a tangled mess and he swore he saw blood, but maybe he was hallucinating. 

He prayed he was hallucinating.

He didn't understand. His heart was pounding against his ribs in fear. His mind was racing. His eyes were wide and pupils were pinpricks in terror. His body had gone pale. He began to push his back against the wall as he attempted to retreat from the crazy woman in front of him, ready to kill. 

On mere seconds, before he even knew what was happening, the woman launched forward and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him upwards until the were both eye level to each other. He felt her nails, which weren't even long, digging into his neck, nearly popping a blood vessel.  She stared him dead in the eyes and growled.

"If you EVER touch my child like that again," she roared. "I will fucking KILL YOU!!!!!"

And with that, she threw him against the wall, almost knocking him out. As he sat there, head spinning like a record, she grabbed her child's arm quickly, yet gently, and began to pull her up the stairs, not even daring to look back at her husband. Chara, however, did look back. Empathy was in her chest for her father. She couldn't suppress the look on her face as she turned her head to him. She stared as he leaned against the wall utterly disoriented, a thin line of blood trailing down his neck from the puncture wounds her mother had left with her nails.

Ouch.

She could only imagine the sting left behind from something like that. It made her cringe. She honestly wanted to help her father with what little compassion she had left in her soul. However, she valued her mother more.  She clung to her mother's side and turned away, refusing to look back after that. Her father watched her through barely open eyes as his consciousness wavered, his mind barely functioning, the only thing on his mind being sleep. He leaned against the wall in desperation. His lungs refused to take in enough air, causing quick breathing. He was dying. As tears formed from pain, he finally closed his eyes and let his body sleep.

He would have to be more careful tomorrow....  
  


Cain leaned his back against the couch, watching the t.v. which pretty much had nothing on it. Chara sat on the floor, not far away, drawing in a little book of blank paper. She loved drawing. A little too much in Cain's opinion. She spent almost every free hour of her day drawing random shit like birds, her mother, and definitely golden flowers. The ones she loved that resided in the middle of the small village they lived in. Cain groaned under his breath as he watched her draw another damn flower, a cheeky smile plastered on her face. Unnecessary anger built up in his chest as he watched, noticing her eyes shift from the paper to him every now and then. Once he noticed this, he growled, which in turn ended the shifting eyes. Every now and then as he stared at Chara, he clenched his fist and unclenched it again and again like a light switch flicking on and off. Chara shivered slightly as her peripheral vision allowed her to catch glimpses of this action. She knew he was tensing up because he longed to smack her one, and she was well prepared for that. She had purposely placed herself near the stairs and hid the house phone in her room after repeating her mother's phone number in her head many times. She also made a backup plan for if he were to block the door, back or front. Although it wasn't full proof, it would work. She hoped, at least. Picking up her yellow marker, she continued to fill in the petals of her Buttercup. All the while, her father watched with a sour expression on his face. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

Raising himself from his seat, he walked violently toward Chara, his hand still in a fist. Chara, plagued with fear, refused to look up. Sweat dripped down her face. At this sight, Cain growled and grabbed Chara by the sleeve, earning a scream from the poor child. She tried to pull away, but Cain was MUCH stronger. He pulled her harshly and threw her against the couch, creating a bloody mark on her forehead. She tried to stand up, but he kicked her. Clenching his fist again, he threw a punch, only to unexpectedly be stopped by Chara. For once, she was fighting back. Of course, this only enraged him more, and he grabbed her hair, pulling her and releasing her into a wall, hitting the back of her head. Her world spun, and she only had a millisecond to block before another punch hit her. Blood dripped out of her mouth. She lay there on the ground for a couple minutes, receiving punches to her back and head before she finally caught a glimpse of the front door. once the punches ceased, she knew they'd be back soon, and took her chance. She jumped to her feet and charged to the door. Cain failed in an attempt to grab the child, causing her to run through the door. The last thing he heard of her was one simple sentence.

"SEE YOU IN HELL, 'DAD'!"

And with that, the door was slammed shut. 

Chara ran and ran through the streets, away from her would-be house until she stood in the center of a forest looking upon the side of a mountain. The "Mountain of Monsters". She'd heard many rumors and had always wanted to go there. Now she had a reason to. She looked back in the direction she'd come from and decided this was the only way to truly escape her father. So with that thought she walked forward.

She never left the mountain.   
  


Once the missing person's report was set for Chara, Karma sat in her car in shock. Her child had disappeared while she was at work, and she knew exactly who took her. Shock turned into unbridled rage as she clenched the steering wheel, her skin turning white from the pressure. Before she knew it, she was speeding to her house, nearly running five red lights along the way. It only took her five minutes to get home. Once there, she opened the glove-box, taking out a black nine millimeter pistol. A crooked smile worked its way onto her face. 

_This little fucker is gonna pay!!!_   
  


Cain was panicking! He was frantically looking around the house for a weapon. He knew he was fucked! He'd already locked every door in the house ten minutes prior! Now all he had to do was-

_**BANG!!!** _

Oh no. A loud collision with the front door made him jump. He knew exactly what had hit it! Not hesitating to run up the stairs, he grabbed the nearest thing he could find that could at least leave a wound if someone were to collide with it. The best he got was a vase, but at least the glass would be damaging. He planned to hit her in the face anyway, so it would have to do.   
  


Karma threw her full body weight against the door time after time, desperately trying to get in. She could hear her husband's damn footsteps running rapidly throughout the house and she couldn't wait to get inside and beat him into a bloody mess! 

_Maybe even take some limbs off!_

For about two and a half hours, Karma kept throwing herself against the door. It was almost giving. All the while, she screamed profanities to her husband. However, her husband camped safely upstairs in a random storage closet-like place he found one day in the back of their bedroom closet. Something that wasn't on the original floor plan of the house. He never told her cause he'd always wanted to store something there, like a dog or a birthday present. Even sometimes Chara when she'd REALLY piss him off! But now, he just wanted to hide! If the encounter yesterday taught him anything, it's that Karma's wrath had no boundaries! 

For three hours until dark, about 7:30 to be exact, Karma continued to throw her weight against the door. Endless pounding ensued and as time went on, wood splintered and broke, occasionally scaring the shit out of Cain. Once the banging finally ceased, Cain exited his hiding spot. He was hesitant for obvious reasons, but he was getting hungry and would've eventually had to risk exiting sometime soon anyway if he wished to survive more than three days. As he made his way down the stairs, every step lighter than a feather, he took notice to the horrid state of the front door. If Karma had kept up her rampage for a measly fifteen minutes more, she would've succeeded. The thought sent shivers down Cain's spine. Thank god she was gone.   
  


_**1 week later.....** _   
  


August, 201X

Cain stumbled tiredly through the empty house. It was around eleven-o-clock and he was barely able to stand straight. He was supposed to go to bed two hours ago, but he got caught up in t.v., you know, like everyone else does. The t.v. became his version of God. A substitute for the Lord basically. Now he can't sleep without watching at least eight hours or so of blaring light in his face from the screen. Sometimes, he didn't even know what he was watching. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he dragged his way to the back door to lock it.Once it was locked tight, he began to walk back to the stairs, well ready for bed. A cold chill from the autumn air that leaked into the house made goosebumps crawl up his body.

**BAM!!!**

A loud collision with the back door snapped Cain out of his sleepy state of mind. Looking back to the door with a sudden feeling of dread hanging over him, he quietly went back to the door and tightened the lock on it before walking to the stairs again.

**BAM!!!**

Another loud collision came, only increasing the already heavy and dense dread. However, he continued to walk forward. The stairs were only about five feet away.

_** CRASH!!!!! ** _

A final collision came, knocking the door wide open and creating a large hole in its wooden fixture, sending splinters of wood flying in all directions. 

In an instant, Cain looked behind him only for his eyes to widen in terror at the sight of a disheveled, dirt-coated, crazy-eyed and bloody mess known as Karma.

His wife, Karma...

Instantly, he was running, but she was as well. Gripping a hammer in her hands so tightly that her light, cocoa colored skin turned white, she ran after him faster than she had ever run before. Both of them made sharp corners around hallways and traversed around rooms big and small resulting in broken pictures, vases, windows and more as Karma endlessly threw around her hammer-wielding hand with no hesitation or direct aim. Cain made very slim dodges as he ducked and twisted himself in a desperate effort to avoid contact with the hammer. Karma was smiling twisted as she chased him. This was a game of cat and mouse that she would NOT lose. Finally, after fifteen minutes of chasing, Cain had trapped himself in a dead end hallway. He looked back to his crazed, enraged wife as she slowly approached, both hands gripping the hammer, a sick smile painted on her face. Her breath was harsh, forced and rugged and her ratty, clumped, dirt-filled and bloodied hair swayed menacingly, hanging just passed her waist. Pointing hammer's head to Cain, she began to laugh psychotically. Her red eyes released a terrifying haze that pulsed with a menacing essence of longing and vengeance. Her black pants were torn and ripped all around to the point where she seemed to have escaped a bear attack. The waistline had almost been completely ripped away and exposed her lower chest. She was no longer wearing her work suit, but instead, her old green and yellow striped sweater-that had  been thrown out not long ago-which was of equal, if not worse, damage to her pants, one of the sleeves nearly torn away from the sweater completely. The soft, subtle click of some old, silver sneakers she'd worn added to the drastically uncomfortable atmosphere.

Cain's back was pinned to the wall behind him. He shivered and trembled in pure terror. He raised his hands in front of him as if beckoning a wild creature away. His eyes were glazing over in tears that had begun to form. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Karma's smile grew.

"You SEE?!" She shouted with rage, trembling. "THIS is what happens when you FUCK UP!!!! You HEAR ME NOW ASSHOLE!?!?! DO YOU HEAR ME!?!?!?" Her hands began to shake faster as she slowly got closer. Cain silently looked left and right for a possible quick escape. He found none. He was doomed. Finally, Karma quit the stalling. Sprinting forward with all her speed, she grabbed Cain by the collar fiercely, tearing through it with her not-at-all sharp nails. Cain only had milliseconds to feel overwhelming terror before the hammer knocked his skull in.  
  


After about five minutes, Karma had finally ceased her restless beating. She had damaged Cain so bad he was down right unrecognizable. You could compare his head to a pile of wet leaves and mud and they'd almost look like damn twins. Taking in forced breaths, she lifted him barely off the ground and dragged him all the way outside to a nine foot deep hole she had dug in the ground which was just his size and length. This would explain why she disappeared for so damn long. Carelessly, she lifted the body of her previous husband and tossed it messily into the grave-like hole. She smiled as she looked down upon his motionless body. In all honestly, killing him was not only the easiest part, but also the funnest. She hadn't felt so much joy in a long time. Grabbing the shovel just to her left, she looked at him one more time.

"See you in hell you stupid fuck!" She hissed happily before picking up the tool and filling the hole.  
  


_3 days later..._

Karma sat on the old, rough couch in her living room, letting current thoughts of the week pass by. She wasn't tired, even though it was four in the morning. She couldn't be tired. For some weird, creepy reason, she was exceptionally giddy and hyper today. She couldn't sleep. She didn't want to sleep. She was just fine. Perfect, if anything. Rocking back and forth on the cushions, she let her eyes travel around the room in an alarmingly quick pace. There was a red haze in her eyes that distorted her vision. Her messy, bloody hair was a horrid mess. Messier than three days ago. It looked almost impossible to comb through. Blood had dried into it, making it crusty and clumped together. Loose hair flew around in the motionless air around her. Whenever she breathed, her shoulders would rise and fall awkwardly. It hurt her rib cage. And her back. She sat slouched over, hanging for enough off the couch to make you think she would break in half like a stick. Dried blood had also stained her face, hands, and overall, her entire body. Even her teeth and tongue were stained from when she'd accidentally licked blood off the side of her face. Her red eyes looked almost as if they were normal with all this blood on her, when in reality, it was quite a rare phenomenon. 

Suddenly feeling thirsty, Karma stood up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen for water. Taking a glass from the cupboard, she turned the faucet on only for a black, thick substance to come out. Surprised, she retreated a few feet back from the sink and watched intently as the black, oil-looking liquid spewed its way out of the faucet, even getting caught for a few seconds before exploding everywhere. It all fell down the drain with ease instead of flooding the sink like she thought it would. Slowly wearily making her way back towards the sink, she turned off the faucet. All seemed to be okay until a gurgling noise sounded from the drain. Instinctively, she looked down it only for some of the black liquid to fly into her face. She stumbled back in surprise, grabbing a dish towel and wiping her face quickly before the shit poisoned her or something! Once her face was decently clean, she stood up straight and forced a random dish towel down the sink drain to stop the liquid from spewing everywhere. Taking in harsh breaths, she backed away from the sink until her back hit the fridge. Guess it was only bottled water from now on. She would call someone to fix the problem, but that would be a great risk after what happened three days ago. Sighing, she turned around, opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. When she headed back to the living room, she expected to just sit on the couch normally again. 

What she didn't expect was a strange looking man in a black suit to be standing in a corner.

She cocked an eyebrow, confused, then got a bit angry. This guy had no right to be in her house, and she did NOT want anyone finding her "husband". Or at least, what remains of him. Growling, she pulled her knife out of her pocket and shouted.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" she exclaimed. The man didn't look at her. Angry and annoyed, she threw her water bottle straight at the guy, missing his head by about an inch. He jumped back, startled.

"I'm TALKING to you dumb ass!!!" She was pissed. Confused, the man looked around and then pointed to himself, as if asking "Me?".

"Yes YOU! You're the only one in here other than ME!!!" 

Confusion filled Karma as a shocked face painted itself onto the suit wearing man. Soon, she noticed the abnormal scars and color of skin. It almost looked like bone. Wiping a little droplet of remaining black liquid from the side of her face with her thumb, she subtly began to approach, hand still holding the knife, but no longer as tightly. Once she was face to face with the man, she calmed and asked him a normal question.

"Who are you?" she asked gently, the violent haze in her eyes disappearing. Reluctantly, the man answered.

"M-my name...is W. D. Gaster," he answered. "Just call me Gaster."

Karma simply nodded in understanding. "Call me Karma."

The man nodded in response and shuffled in his place uncomfortably. Karma sighed as her heart slowed. She was beginning to feel a little normal again.

"What are you doing in my house, 'Gaster'?" she asked with a subtly harsh voice.

The man backed away a few steps. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize I-I was intruding. I thought n-no one could see me. At least, where I'm from, they can't see me..."

"Where....Where **DO** you come from?" Karma felt oddly inquisitive at this moment.

Gaster sighed before answering. "The mountain." He pointed to the window that displayed the Mountain of Monsters. 

At that moment, Karma froze. This man was a literal fucking MONSTER! Karma felt as though she should fight or scream or...SOMETHING! But, she wasn't scared. He seemed quite decent, unthreatening. Relatable.... She was, however, surprised and a bit hopeful. Looking towards his sulking, shivery figure, she asked-

"Have you seen my child!?" 

The man's expression changed quickly as this was asked. He thought for a moment as Karma stood on edge, staring daggers at him.

"W-were they wearing a green and yellow striped sweater?" he asked hesitantly, fearing he may be wrong. However, he was the opposite. He was 100% correct. 

Karma nodded rapidly in response, a smile forming wide on her face. "Y-yes! YES!!!" She would never say it, but tears were beginning to form. 

Gaster smiled widely for a mere few seconds before it shrank into another frown. Karma knew that could not be a good sign.

"W-what's... What's wrong?"

Gaster sighed in sympathy and defeat. "I'm...I'm afraid that...even though I've seen them...there is no way to get them back..."

Karma froze again. "W-what...? What?!" Rage and sadness began to take over once again. "WHAT!?!?"

Gaster backed away in fright. "M-ma'am!? Please, calm down!"

"Why can't we get her BACK!?"

Gaster sighed. "Anyone can enter the barrier, but no one can exit without both a human AND monster soul.... I...I am sorry...."

Karma wanted to scream. Karma wanted to scream BADLY! But, filled with defeat and hatred for life itself, she simply sulked solemnly over to the couch and sat down harshly, causing the cushions to creak. Gaster hesitantly went over to her five seconds after and stood next to her, a look of pure sympathy on his cracked skull. Silence haunted the room for about thirty minutes. Nothing was said. Nothing could be said. 

They just sat there..... practically dead.....  
  


_1 month later...._

Over the course of a few weeks, Gaster and Karma got to know and understand each other. Soon, what had started out as a creepy, somewhat unwanted encounter turned to a bond. They started to be friends. Legitimate friends. They talked, watched out for each other, and went everywhere together. Literally everywhere! Need proof? Let's just say..Karma couldn't hold back her laughter as they wandered through the grocery store creating a bit of havoc with Gaster's invisibility. However, the sadness of Chara's disappearance was not forgotten. Karma still had depressingly somber moments of not moving, holding her breath, passing out, and even purposefully hurting herself. Gaster didn't enjoy watching this, but what could he do? He knew it was best not to interfere because messing with a grieving mother was the number one mistake ANYONE could make! So he simply watched.

One day, as Karma and Gaster walked through town, people taking notice to Karma's unhealthily thin figure, there was an odd and sudden uproar of frightened and somewhat angry voices. Confused, Karma and Gaster hesitantly approached the distant chaos. As they neared, they were both unnerved by the loud shouting, which included many cuss words. Little did they know though, what would be the cause of the shouting....

Once they were near, Gaster gasped and Karma's eyes widened with disbelief and fear...

Her child was dead...

_And a MONSTER was holding her in its arms......_

At first, Karma froze. All elements of space and time were lost in a fit of untamable terror. Her heart stopped and her breath hitched. Her eyes were widened and tears were forming at the edges. Suddenly, her heart started up again, and it was POUNDING with untamable rage!!! Her shocked expression turned to one of pure ANGER, her mouth forming an inhuman snarl and her body tensing up, preparing to attack!!! Her eyes were ablaze with a glare so demonic it could turn Earth into Hell! Her teeth were gritted so harshly that she swore she felt them crack under the pressure! Her body warmed to the temperature of boiling lava, making her face flame red!!! Suddenly, Gaster, the man who was once her only friend, was gone, no longer existent within the anger-induced haze surrounding the vengeful mother. Then, out of the depths of hell, came a horrendous scream of pure agony and hatred!!!! It cut through the air like a machete and tore its way through the hundreds of people before it until it reached the beast, causing him to look towards her in surprise. The monster's shocked face only made Karma's anger grow and worsen as everyone looked to her, wondering what the hell kind of noise she had just conjured from inside her even was!

Her eyes twitched as her body lost its self control, allowing her mind to fully take over, and it screamed-

**"MONSTER, MONSTER!!!! KILL IT, KILL IT!!!!!"**

Although the words were in her head, they seemed to resonate on her breath, unspoken. With every huff of air came steam and brief whispers of _"monster, monster, kill, kill..."_. It was terrifying for all nearby. Everyone began to back away, only to freeze in place as she shouted-

"THEY **KILLED HER**!!!!" She exclaimed, pointing to the beast. "THEY **KILLED** MY **CHILD**!!!!"

Her voice was scratched and rugged. Nonetheless, everyone looked towards the monster, only to gasp in utter horror at the sight of a human child, dead in its arms. 

Shocked, the monster looked towards the people, still holding Chara's limp figure. With no hesitation, Karma grabbed her knife, rushed towards the beast and SLASHED it in the face!!! It let out a cry of surprise and pain as a large bloody scar formed from one side of his face to the other. It only took seconds for everyone else to join in....

Soon, objects from all over the town were being thrown, weapons of various shapes and sizes were put to use, and even dogs, from police to house dogs, were unleashed to maul the monster to pieces!!! 

For what seemed like hours, which was really thirty minutes, millions of stabs, shots, and bites were unleashed onto the monster until it finally let out a dying scream. Karma, who'd been the main fighter of the battle, saw her child's limp body on the ground and ran to grab it, only for the monster to take it in his arms and hit her upside the head, knocking her out. 

She didn't wake up for about fifteen hours...  
  


_3 days later...._

Karma sat on a playground bench swinging her legs back and forth like a child. Her messy hair covered her face, but once you got close, you could see her crazed, emotionless eyes and her wide, toothy smile. Her pupils were diluted with built up insanity as she watched children in the playground running around in circles and jumping all over things. It made her heart race. She felt her smile twitch a little. As she continued to eye the running little nuisances, she took notice of a particularly strange one. A little girl with a red ribbon on her head. It made her just a little cuter than normal. Suddenly, Karma's smile grew. Slowly rising from her sitting position, she looked in all directions to ensure that no one, specifically the mother, was around. Slowly, she approached the girl once she'd confirmed that the mother was gone. When she finally reached the child, she smiled more grimly and placed a hand on her shoulder, startling her. When the girl looked up at her, she spoke with a dark voice.

"Hey there," she muttered. "What are you doing all alone in the park? Hm?"

The little girl was honestly unnerved, but tried her best not to show it.

"I-I'm waiting, "she answered. "I'm waiting f-for my mom..."

Karma simply continued to smile at this reply. Slowly, she bent down onto her knees until she was able to look the girl in the eyes. She was a very short girl.

"Well," Karma hissed, "since it seems like you'll be waiting for a while, I have a MISSION for you!" She smiled crookedly.

The girl, although still unnerved, cocked her head in confusion and intrigue. She was actually quite interested.

Slowly, Karma pulled out a small picture of Chara. The young child was smiling like nothing in the world mattered. If only she knew...

After staring at it for a few moments, Karma took the picture and showed it to the young girl.

"My mission for you..." Karma began, "is to go INTO the mountain! And when you get there, find my lost daughter and bring her back home!" Karma's teeth flashed as she displayed a toothy grin. She took notice that the girl seemed confused when she said mountain, so she pointed to the "Mountain of Monsters" in the distant forest many miles away.

In seconds, the young girl's face lit up with excitement and intrigue!

"R-really! That sounds cool! I'll DO it!" said the little child, pretending to salute, as if she was some kind of hero.

Karma simply smiled wider, teeth shimmering in the sunlight.

"Well, go then!" said the woman. "Don't let me stop you!" She smiled even wider, an ever-present grimness displayed on her face. 

The girl, however, ignored this and began running in the direction of the mountain, holding a small toy knife that Karma hadn't noticed before.

Slowly, Karma rose from the ground and chuckled darkly to herself.

Because she KNEW what she had just done.

And she also knew...that the young girl...

....was NEVER coming back....  
  


Not long after a missing person's report was set out for the girl, Karma went to the park again. She did the same trick, this time with a young boy. He was wearing only one glove, a tough-looking glove. Weird. He also seemed very brave based on his posture. Just like she had done with the young girl, Karma made sure the mother was not present, walked up to the child, rambled on about finding Chara in the mountain, and sent the child off to his doom.

She did this for months. She did it only four times more!

She did it to a young ballerina who had much integrity within her.

She did it to a little sciencey kid in weird glasses. They had much perseverance, constantly saying they HAD to return home, but she still managed to convince them to go despite their surprising stubbornness.

She did it to a kind little chef, one that was so dedicated they carried a frying pan everywhere.

She did it to a silly little cowboy, ready to exact justice with his pathetic little pistol.

It was all SO much more fun than she thought it'd be!!!

For weeks and weeks, she'd laugh HYSTERICALLY as she viewed the scenes of pained parents rushing around and crying for their "precious little lost darlings"! Her smile remained sick and twisted and her heart thumped hard at the thought of a family's ruined life!!! Every report of a missing child brought her a twisted form of happiness inside her heart.

One day, as she was wondering about, thinking of maybe pulling the sick little trick on another child, she stopped in surprise to see every mother of her victims socializing in some kind of circle. It was like a ritual. She could here them from the distance, crying and comforting each other in some disgusting form of sympathy and grief. She shivered. She would've left them to their business...

If she didn't suddenly have an AMAZING idea!

Slowly, but not hesitantly, approaching the circle, she intervened with a not-so-important conversation. All of the mothers were surprised and confused at first, a couple of them even stating that her intrusion was impolite, until she began speaking.

"You wanna know who's taken your children right?"

THAT made everyone shut up. Taking the endless silence as a cue to continue, she spoke more.

"Well, I know who took them! After all, they took MY child too!" Her smile contorted with evil. Her shark-like teeth would have dissuaded anyone instantly! However, these mothers were DESPERATE.

For about thirty minutes straight, non-stop, Karma talked to the mothers about the monsters of the mountain, and how THEY were responsible for their children's disappearances! She told them that the monsters had magic, UNEARTHLY magic, that could attract victims to them at will! To a normal person, it would sound like nothing but silly fairy tales. However, EVERYONE in the town KNEW about the monsters' strong magical abilities! Everyone knew they could make power-fueled machines and magic food and all KINDS of other crazy stuff! And in their state of grief, these mothers would believe almost ANYTHING if it meant a solution to the disappearance of their children. As she continued rambling on about their magic and how they'd killed the children in desperate need of souls to create and army of horrible monsters like the one that had "killed" Chara, the mothers grew less and less sad or fearful, and more and more.....  
  


**ANGRY!!!!**   
  


Soon, within only half of Karma's entire story, every single mother was displaying a look of pure RAGE on their faces!!!!! Some of them had faces so red they were as crimson as blood! Some were so hot with rage they felt like literal LAVA if you were within two feet of them! Every single one of them was trembling with HATRED for ALL monster-kind!!! Each mother, who was holding a weapon of sorts, screamed in hatred and shouted out graphic ideas of what they'd do to any monsters who rose to the surface in the future.

"I'll FILL 'EM WITH HOLES!!!" shouted a mother with yellow eyes and a shotgun in hand.

"I'LL BAKE THEM INTO PASTRIES!!!" yelled a green-eyed one with an apron.

"I'LL TORTURE THEM WITH CHEMICALS!!!" screamed a purple-eyed one in a lab coat.

"I'LL SLICE THEM INTO PIECES!!!" cried a light blue-eyed woman holding a knife in an old-timey dress.

"I'LL RIP THEM APART WITH MY BARE HANDS!!!" shrieked a woman with orange eyes and gloves.

"I'LL DROWN THEM SLOWLY!!!" exclaimed a woman with dark-blue eyes and a tutu.

Karma smiled so wide as she heard all of these threats being spewed around nonstop. She wanted to contribute.

"You know what I'D do?" she asked calmly. They all looked at her.

"Well,

I'd burn them alive..."

Karma smiled twisted as she slowly pulled out a lighter from her pocket.


	15. Welcome...

As Papyrus ran, his heart racing with pure fear for his brother, he couldn't help but notice he was slowly, yet surely, getting weaker. When he first started running, he felt fine, but as seconds turned to minutes, he began to feel heavy. It was as if his bones were slowly being covered in cement and weighed down as it dried. He had barely made it to Hotland before feeling weighted and extremely tired!

The moment he stepped one foot into Snowdin, his soul STOPPED. He felt a painful tug in his ribs as his soul attempted to continue beating, only to pause completely, sending him to the ground in a comatose state. His mind went empty the moment he fell, not even allowing him to catch himself from landing on his side.

_Just on the outskirts of Snowdin, between the borders of rushing water and falling snow, an empty body fell, hitting the ice with a solid thud._

_***The sound of cracking ice resonates in the empty air...** _

_***Your DETERMINATION turns to...CONCERN...** _

Papyrus wakes with a start, launching into a sitting position, grasping at his chest as if it were wrapped in chains. He breathes heavy, not knowing what's going on or where he is, practically blind to everything. Slowly, his breathing relaxes as he gets a good look around.

It was a very simple, empty place. All around him was dark and dank, the surrounding environment consisting of dirt, rocks, and occasional grass. However, the place where he sat was doused in sunlight and coated with a thick layer of shimmering golden buttercups of different sizes. Looking up to the source of the light, he found an almost perfectly circular hole leading to the surface, allowing bright mid-day sunlight to shine on him like a spotlight. The hole was too high to work as an exit and was quite big. Any unsuspecting passerby could fall down it. As the light intruded his dark, foggy eye-sockets, he raised a bony hand to block it. As he did, he noticed some bits of leaf and petal stuck in his hand. Slowly and curiously looking behind him, he noticed the matted down flowers in the place he was previously laying. He then followed the matted path and took notice of the full size of the flowery circle he currently rested in. It was quite big, about fifteen feet in diameter, and it went around in a perfect circle shape.

All around him, everything was still, the only existing noise coming from outside the circular exit above him. Birds, wind, occasional animals, that was all he could hear, and it was distant. Apart from that, he had nothing but the rubbing of petals and stems as he occasionally shifted in his place.

Letting out a soft sigh, no recollection of what was happening before he passed out, he simply laid back down, letting the sunlight soothe his bones and the quiet, natural ambiance ring in his ears, hoping that if he fell asleep again, maybe he'd return home and remember what happened.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps.

Eyes widening in surprise, he sat upright once again, the clicking sound of shoes against dirt growing nearer and nearer by the second. Fear eating at him slightly, he looked carefully into the darkness ahead, squinting in an attempt to see the source of the noise. Soon, a tall figure took form in his line of sight. He backed away slowly, gently crushing some of the smaller buttercups by doing so. However, he never stood up. In only a matter of seconds, a tall female human made her way in front of him, staring at him intently with her crazed, shrunken, blood-red irises, a large, madman smile gracing her face. He froze under her gaze.

_W-who is she?_

Despite wondering this, he had the feeling that he'd seen her before. That he knew her name...

_Ka*%(#$..._

Nonetheless, he sat there, frozen in discomfort. 

For minutes at least, they both stayed in place, staring at each other quietly. Then, out of nowhere, the woman spoke, brushing her dark brown hair from her face.

  
"You REALLY shouldn't be here, buddy," said the woman.

Despite the seriousness of her sentence, it came out like a taunt, the pitch lowering and rising musically with every word. It took a few seconds for Papyrus to register what had been said, and when he did, he was confused.

"W-why?" he responded shakily.

"Cause weak, little, goody-two-shoes like you don't go to **HELL**!"

Her smile grew wider, dripping poison as the last word left her mouth.

_H-hell?!_

"Hell...?" Papyrus muttered gently. He didn't understand.

The woman laughed tauntingly.

"Well, of course!" she replied in a mocking voice. "Does this LOOK like a place good people end up? An empty, vast space, with no escape, and no one else in sight?" She raised her arms and waved them across the empty plain to prove her point.

Papyrus followed her arms and looked around once again, and of course, no one except her was in sight. Wait, but SHE'S here...

"But, then..." he began curiously, "how can I see YOU?"

She breathed deeply in frustration and released it with a dark chuckle.

"Because I ALLOW you to see me!" she stated in a 'no-DUH' sort of tone, as if it were obvious, her smile still ever present.

Despite the fact that she talked this way with the intent of irritating him purposefully, he still felt the gentle, yet painful embarrassment, as if he'd just answered "2+2" wrong. 

The woman coughed painfully as if glass shards were stuck in her throat.

"A *cough* a-anyways..." she said in a soft, raspy voice, " my point is, you need to leave! I can't deal with you! I got enough to deal with".

Papyrus simply stared at her dumbfounded. Not by the fact that she wants him gone, but more that he had no idea how he got here AND no idea how to leave!

"B-but.." he began quietly, "how do I-"

She answered his question before it could even leave his mouth. Stomping her way to the flowery circle, her smile still present, she plopped down onto her knees in front of Papyrus and ripped a handful of buttercups out of the ground, leaving a brown spot of scattered, torn up dirt. She then looked him in the eyes, her menacing crimson stare piercing his very being, and motioned the handful of yellow flowers towards him.

"Take it," she hissed, obviously irritated. It would be less disturbing if not for that damn smile... It almost seemed permanent.

Cautiously, Papyrus reached a bony hand to meet hers and gently grasped the semi-crushed flowers.

She stared at him intimidatingly, waiting for him to do something. Unsure of what to do with them, but too scared to speak again, he simply tilted his head and gave a confused and unnerved smile.

She sighed like a mother who was scolding their child for the one-hundredth time, shaking her head and setting it in her hand stained from the flower stems. She rested in that position for a mere three seconds, leaving Papyrus to nervously sit there, worrying what she'd do.

She looked up at him, left eye twitching, still smiling.

"Eat them," she said, brief and emotionless. Papyrus opened his mouth to question-

"Just. Eat them." she spat angrily, her teeth starting to clench.

"A-alright," was all Papyrus could say. 

The woman looked at him unconvinced. 

"If I eat some too, will you do it?!" She was getting frustrated.

Instantly, Papyrus nodded, and in seconds, she was holding another handful of flowers.

"You only need to eat the flower parts, petals and such," she advised. "The stems are pointless." She ripped the flower heads clean from the stems, and Papyrus hesitantly followed.

Looking at him sternly, she nodded her head, silently telling him she would eat them, and he should follow her role. He nodded back slowly.

Slowly, she raised the flowers to her mouth, and Papyrus followed. She began to chew on them calmly, naturally, as if they were a light snack.

However, the moment Papyrus copied her example, a wave of pain and disgust hit him. He fell forward onto his hands and knees and instantly began hacking, trying desperately to get the taste out. But nothing rose from his throat. Nothing... except-

Drops of blood...

Panic flooded him as he saw droplets of blood and light green liquid fall to the flower-covered floor, along with a few golden petals stuck in his teeth.

Right across from him, where the woman sat, he heard similar coughing. He slowly motioned his eyes to look at her, his vision blurring. He could still see her well enough to see her pain. She laid on her stomach, coughing violently into her hands, her eyes shut in pain. Blood was pooling on the flowers below her.

_Why would she do this to herself?!_

"Why...?" was all he could muster before he fell to his chest, feeling even greater pain than before. More blood flowed.

His head was swimming, vision blurring to the point of total blindness except for the bright light surrounding him. It was like he was wrapped in a cloud of glowing lights. Less than a foot away, he heard the woman chuckle.

"Heh heh..." she chuckled, panting in pain." Because this is the pain I've gone through for a LONG time!" She growled.

In the blur that was his vision, Papyrus saw two glowing red lights, and the foggy yellow and green form that was once a woman began to pulse with light, glow, and vanish, leaving him alone in his pain.

Despite talking to nothing but air, he spoke loudly, nearly screaming. He shut his eyes tightly and lifted his head to the light, crying out through the blood and poison in his throat.

"WHO ARE YOU?!?"

Distant chuckling was his only answer, lulling him into a pain-induced, poisonous sleep.

In the darkness, he heard it...  
  


 _"Call me_ ** _Satan_** (...karma...) _"_  
  
  
  


Once again, Papyrus awoke, but this time, more calmly and gently than before. As the soft light of sunrise filled his sockets, he slowly pushed himself upwards, rubbing drowsiness and pain from his eyes. Underneath his hands was something soft and soothingly cold, and when he opened his eyes, he was met with a world of gentle sunlight and a freshly covered snowy ground. 

It... reminded him of somewhere...

_Sno( &*%^$in_

Papyrus sat in place for a while, taking in the beautiful scenery. He rested in the middle of a snowy evergreen forest, sunlight filling the light blue sky and gleaming off the fresh powder that coated the ground like paint. Even the place where he'd been laying was perfect, no prints or shuffled snow in his wake. A pleasant feeling arose in his chest, and he smiled calmly. 

He closed his eyes and stayed in place, absorbing the fresh, cold air and relaxing his tense bones.

Suddenly, as he opened his eyes again, he saw a shape. 

The shape of, dare he say, another human!

Oh god...

However, this one was much smaller. It had the same green and yellow sweater, but instead of a terrifying hue of blood and insanity, this one held a bright, clean white hue, much like an angel.

Rubbing his eye sockets to clear them of blurriness, he looked ahead to see a human, a CHILD, walking gently towards him. They had a green and yellow striped sweater just like the woman from Hell, but they had light, creamy skin and short, shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair, which, in the bright sunlight, gave off an orange hue resembling the corona of the sun during an eclipse. 

Calmly, they reached out a hand and smiled sweetly.

"Hey, Papyrus!" they said joyfully. How did they know him?

An odd feeling rose in Papyrus's chest as the child said his name. Who were they, and how did they know him? They said his name as if they'd said it millions of times before, without a hint of confusion or doubt, no hesitation holding them back.

Donning a look of evident confusion, he hesitantly raised his hand to take the small child's, and clumsily lifted himself up with whatever aid the child could provide. Once he was steady and on his feet, he spoke to them as confidently as he could.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly. "And, where am I?"

The young human chuckled gently, no hint of aggression in their presence, making Papyrus feel much calmer.

"Well," they started, smiling brightly, "you're in Heaven!"

  
"And you can call me God (ch^*%&*a)!"

_God?_

"That's an odd name," replied Papyrus calmly, "but I do feel as though I've heard it before".

"Probably," shrugged "God" playfully, a small giggle ensuing afterward. They then looked up at Papyrus and quietly stated,

"Seems like you've had a long day. I assume you wanna get out of here and go home, right?"

Papyrus nodded quickly. He REALLY wanted to go home.

"Well then," stated the child with a smile, "All you have to do is go back the way you came!"

With a clean, pure smile, the child raised their arm and pointed towards a pair of large, and I mean LARGE, purple doors. Papyrus was no less than surprised to see them there, as he swore he had turned around many moments ago and they weren't even in sight! They bore a symbol that Papyrus could not recognize for the life of him, but they seemed very important. Almost **royal**...

Quietly, the child stepped forward and placed a small, gentle hand against the frosty violet metal. A minute, almost unnoticeable, shiver was sent up their spine from the touch. Then, in spite of the doors' great sizes, they pushed them open without so much as a shove. 

 _'Was it really this easy?'_ Papyrus thought to himself.

He slowly approached the now opened doors, looking onward into the darkness. He could see nothing within them and was unsure of how safe this actually was. Looking to the child, God, for reassurance, he gave a concerned look. The child simply smiled, their already pink cheeks growing slightly pinker with friendliness. Papyrus took it as a good sign.

"Thank you," he muttered to them. "For the help I mean."

"Of course!" replied God cheerfully.

The child waved vigorously at him as he slowly turned and went through the doors.

"Bye bye, Papyrus!" they joyfully called out to him before he was enveloped in darkness.

The doors slammed shut behind him with a loud groan and that's the last he saw of the outside world.

Papyrus walked forward through the suffocating darkness for what seemed like hours, wondering where he was now, how he got here, how to get out, and why the hell was everything going wrong today?

The only noise within this emptiness was his footsteps. Otherwise, there was nothing. It was kind of like...

A **void**.

The poor skeleton swallowed nervously. Was there anything for him here?

Suddenly, he heard gentle, muffled sobbing from behind him.

He turned his head so rapidly it was a miracle his neck didn't snap in two.

Behind him was a small, goat-like creature with white fur crying quietly into arms.

Suddenly, the void was no longer empty.

Thousands of pained voices pounded against Papyrus's skull all at once and his vision flashed painfully as millions of shapes, mainly bodies, flooded his sight.

He saw monsters of various shapes and sizes all around him, most of them sobbing desperately and crying to the sky as if begging some cruel deity to release their pain. Others were eternally screaming at unknown entities in rage or fear. Every monster's form was bland, grey and white with no color to bless them in their suffering. The only color that existing was in...

The humans.

There were six colorful human souls, all the size of children, that were crying in betrayal and agony.

Papyrus's hands flew to the sides of his head in a desperate attempt to block the noises out, but nothing could deafen him enough to stop them. He clenched his eyes shut so tight it was painful and he still was able to see the horrid pain of those around him.

Despite not yelling for even a second, his throat felt scratchy and sore. It was as if the yelling around him was ripping his throat to pieces even though he was completely silent.

A migraine rippled through his head as pressure pushed against him from all angles. Every time he blinked his eyes open for even a second, the tormented bodies around him inched closer, circling him like a horde of zombies. And not like the friendly fun-loving zombies Papyrus was personally friends with, but the monstrous cannibal zombies from every human horror movie ever.

Suddenly, as he knelt in pain in the midst of these living corpses, he felt two familiar arms embrace him from behind.

He turned around quickly, fearful of what he would see, only to be face to face with Gaster.

His father...

  
Gaster's face was consumed in a pixelated mess, only his mouth and the tear-like cracks on his eyes visible. Despite this, he appeared so much more tortured then he ever had before.

With a gargled broken voice, the spirit spoke.

"O-out... P-Papyrus...get out..."

Papyrus was frozen with fear and disbelief.

"F-father?" he asked hesitantly. There was both hope and doubt in his voice.

"Get out... Please son... G-get OUT."

The words he spoke shook Papyrus to his core.

"S-Sans... Sans..." the ghost mumbled. "He n-needs you... Sans nee..."

_Sans? That sounds familiar-_

"GET OUT!" the creature cried, grabbing Papyrus harshly.

Papyrus jumped in fear, not expecting the scream. Suddenly, his world was altered and he felt waves of dizziness wash over him. His vision went double and his body felt ten times lighter, like he was floating.

The darkness and bodies that were surrounding him dissipated and he began falling between layers and layers of the universe. With every blink he was viewing a new world, unsure of what he was looking at.

One blink, he was wearing an orange sweater and smoking a cigarette, his brother donning childish blue costume clothes that he would never wear in his life. Another blink and he was a grim, deathly figure holding a scythe. A third blink and he was in scary black and red armor with an evil grin on his face, his brother sweating up a storm by his side.

Blink number four and he swore he saw his brother covered in colorful ink waving to him happily, smiling wider than Papyrus thought possible.

The air around him was cool as it passed over his bones and in the back of his mind he heard a small voice.

"Papyru... PAPY!... RUS!!"

**"PAPYRUS WAKE UP!!!!"**

Payrus hit the ground with a hard thud and his eyes shot open. He took in deep, gulping breaths as his soul pounded with adrenaline. His vision was still blurry as hell, but now he saw a tall blue figure standing above him.

"Papyrus! Thank Asgore you're awake! Your harasser fucking escaped and left Sans passed out under the staircase! He's bleeding and has scuffs all over him! We need to get back to Alphys and establish some sort of protection program thing over you two! Can you move?"

It was Undyne. Her loud voice resonated through the air and echoed off of everything, making Papyrus's head hurt more.

W-wait a minute...

_S-Sans..?_ **_SANS_ ** _!_


End file.
